Feral Civility
by spiritoflovers
Summary: Indigo was a normal girl, with a few dark secrets. Godric saves her, finding that she was meant to be his. Summery kind of sucks, still developing! Godric/OC * Disclaimer I don't own anything but Indigo, if I did Godric would still be on there and kicking everyone's butt!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and I wish to make it a multi chapter however if no one takes an interest it'll just stay within my head. Also any constructive critics are welcome! I want to improve my writing abilities so any help is great! **

Indigo Rain sat in the middle of the park at one in the morning on what was now a Saturday. Her head tilt back looking up at the moon and stars. A buzzing phone in her pocket brought her back down to reality. 'GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!' Her foster mother had been texting her that every ten minutes but this one was from her foster father. If she started back now she'd get there in twenty minutes and perhaps only get a smack or two. Letting out a deflating sigh and pulling herself up Indigo started off to the East.

Once she made it back onto the street she threw her hood up over her curly dark brown hair, and quickened her pace. It wasn't that safe outside anymore, Vampire's had recently stepped into florescent lighting not to mention the usual creepsters. Keeping her eyes on the ground she hurried down the side walk. She pasted an open alley way that had a few guys standing around a door to a club and smoking. My heart started to pound in my ears hopefully she would be ignored like always, and thank God she was. No footsteps behind her. Thank God! She looked back only to run into what felt like a wall. Confused she turned around she knew she was clumsy but there was no way she veered that far off the sidewalk! She was looking muscular chest, "Excuse me." She mumbled out. A finger came up and lifted my chin.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out her all alone?" She jerked away from the touch instantly.

"Excuse me." She said a little louder, trying to walk around him.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to leave just yet." The man put a large hand on her shoulder.

Pulling her away she decided to look up, he wasn't all that tall, of course at 5 feet most people are taller than her. "I don't need it!" Trying to run off, he grabbed Indigo and dragged her into that alley. Two words kept popping up in her head, 'Fight Back' and that was exactly what she did. Hitting, punching and kicking as wildly and as hard as she could, she nearly got a away more than once. She couldn't even hear the threats he was shouting at her she just kept fighting. For a moment Indigo was free of him, she began running but he grabbed her leg and pulled her down, her head the ground, and things started to go fuzzy. Her weak hands tried to push his away.

"You're not going to enjoy this bitch." She heard him say as his hand roughly ran down her body, squeezing by breasts and sides. He was tugging open her sweatshirt and undoing her pants. Her vision kept going in and out; she tried to yell out for help. The next thing she knew the man was off her and screaming for his life. She felt a wetness hitting her body lifting a hand she saw the color red. Whose was it? Her head was bleeding, her pants around her ankles, her shirt torn open. She tried to lift her head up but it hurt too much.

"Don't try to move, its okay your safe with me, he's gone. No one will hurt you." A smooth voice filled her head, as she was lifted off the ground by a young man with nothing but kindness on his face, those beautiful blue eyes. It felt as if she was flying through the air when the fuzziness took over completely and she passed out.

…..Godric….

It was her scent that called me to her; I had been walking back to my nest in the city when I caught the smell. A sense of urgency shot through me, it wasn't from my child, but it was from…her. Flying through the night I found her in an alley with a man tugging down her pants. The rage ripped through me like lightening. I grabbed the man letting out a protective growl, holding him but the throat the miserable creature begged for its life but I could find no mercy within me, I torn him limb from limb. Looking down at the girl again after tossing him aside I could see she was trying to stay awake. "Don't try to move, its okay your safe with me, he's gone. No one will hurt you." I held her close to me, feeling her calm down and drift off. No one would ever hurt her again, I'd promise her that. She was mine. I knew it the moment I caught her sweet honey smell.

Bringing her back to my nest I was greeted by Isabella and Stan my closest underlings. "Sheriff?" Stan's voice held questions eyeing the girl in my arms.

"Call a doctor now." I ordered, this human was not food, this human was mine. Stan pulled out his phone while leaving the room. Which was probably safer for him, the look he'd given her had nearly driven me over the edge.

"Godric what happened?" Isabella cautiously approached me as I laid her on the couch, Isabella was looking at her worriedly, looking down at her I realized her shirt was still open, her pants down to her knees, and she was also drenched in that mans blood.

"Grab some clothes from my room and grab a washcloth." She ran off without another word.

"The doctor will be here in a moment, Sheriff." Stan stood off in a doorway. I sat next to her on the couch and pushed her curly brown locks out of her face, she had porcelain skin, delicate facial features and plump inviting lips, the only thing I couldn't see where her grey eyes.

"Vacker." I whispered to myself.

"Godric." Isabella was near with all that I had asked. Carefully I wiped her down, there were bruises forming on her already, I had to force back my anger. Stan turned away as I changed her. Her body was smooth, silky, and curvy in all the right places. A knock on the door signaled the doctor had finally arrived.

"Other than the bruises, she has a slight concussion. She should be just fine, although I can't speak for how she'll be feeling emotionally." The woman said after examining her, my eyes never left her body. I repeated the phrase over and over in my head, 'she should be just fine'. It was the only thing keeping me from running through the streets rampant. I had not been that feral creature in over eight hundred years, yet she reached deep within me, pulling it out. I couldn't decided if it was a good or bad thing however, as she started to stir…

**How would you feel waking up in Godrics house?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that people are actually reading this and want me to continue! Here's a second chapter!**

My skull was pounding. I couldn't remember getting home the last thing I remember was… trying not to panic I chose to keep my eyes closed, I felt like someone was watching me. Taking in the sensations around me I could tell I wasn't in the alley, I was on something comfortable. My clothes weren't torn in fact they felt like an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. How the hell? I wondered.

"You're safe you can open your eyes." It was that same smooth voice I heard before completely passing out. So that guy was real, and he saved me, but where did he take me? My entire body tensed, what did this guy want? As if reading my mind they guy answered, "I'm not going to hurt you, I brought you to my home fore I did not know where else to take you." Well he sounded sincere but I was hesitant to open my eyes. Would one horror leave me for another? Slowly I peeled apart my eyes, and they were greeted with the most intense dark blue ones I have ever seen. They were full of worry and care. Two things usually reserved for my social worker or teachers. Upon inspecting his face I noticed a look of relief washed over his before he masked it with calmness. He has a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and lips that begged to be kissed – whoa wait where in the world did that come from?

Swallowing hard I started to sit up. Taking note that he was sitting very close, and had one arm just above her pressed to the back of the couch. The whole situation had her on edge even more so. "Umm, thanks for ah, saving me. I-"

"It's alright, and you're welcome." He had such kindness in his gaze for her she couldn't help but feel weirded out. No one was ever this nice unless they wanted something.

"Godric, she should drink something." A beautiful Latin woman spoke up holding what I guessed to be water.

"Right, thank you Isabella." The woman, Isabella, walked toward us with a gentle smile on her face. She stopped an arm's length from my savior; I now know is named Godric. He took the glass and handed it to me. I had no idea I was that thirsty, quickly downing the drink while he looked at me, curiously.

"Why did-" My phone started buzzing halting my questions. Crap. Closing my eyes I could imagine Lou, my foster father, in one of his rages, red faced and screaming at me. I gave him an apologetic look and pulled out my phone. Twelve missed calls, and twenty eight new text messages. I was so screwed. The last message was from my foster brother Tommy, 'Indy don't come home, Lou's out for blood. Let me know you're okay.' Tommy was seventeen and four months shy of getting out of the system all together, we'd lived in a quite a few places together over the years, he was the only one looking out for me anymore. I felt sick at the thought that Lou may have gone after Tommy tonight. 'I'm fine, unlock the shed door, I'll stay in there.' Looking back at Godric, who was intently staring at me, I put my phone away and tried talking again, "Thanks for ever thing, but I have to go."

"Where?" He asked as if it was any of his business.

"Home." The word came out detached, that place was and never would be home. He moved out of the way as I started moving around and standing. Swaying a little with a head rush I felt him immediately grab onto my arms to hold me steady. His hands where cold very cold. I looked at him more closely, he was also very pale, and then I remembered something very important about that night…a guy begging for his life and the sounds of something being ripped apart, the blood on my hand…vampire. My eyes widened on the realization I'd come too and he seemed to be reading my mind once more.

"I'm not going to hurt you, no one here is." His voice sounded firm and full of authority. I was oddly reassured even though it turned out Isabella was probably a vampire as well. "But you might want to sit back down, you do have a concussion." I could hear the care in his voice but I also knew it was not a suggestion.

"Okay." Was all I could manage in a small voice. Having is hands on me, lit a fire in a place I'd never given much thought too unless I was, ya know, fighting off creepers. I let him push me back onto the couch.

"What is your name?" He asked sitting on the glass table by the couch.

"Indigo, Indigo Rain." I was wondering if he was doing that glamouring thing I had heard about, I usually lied when people asked for my name. "Are you glamouring me?" I asked quietly.

He let out a chuckle, "No, I'm not. I'd never do that you." For some reason I believed him. "Indigo Rain?" He questioned curious.

"My mother's last name was Rain and she named me Indigo." I explained with a little iciness in my voice. Don't care who you are, my name is not to be made fun of. "What's your last name?" I asked curiously. Godric was a name I'd never heard of before.

Another smooth chuckle escaped his lips and I had the urge to kiss him silent. "I like your name, it suits you. And people didn't have last names where I was born." For the second time my eyes widened, he's sooooo not twenty. I tried to think back to a time when people didn't have last names, and came to the Romans, they had last names, didn't they? Holy crap…how old is this guy? I thought, and why do I want nothing more than to throw myself at him?

"Oh well, I uh, I should really be going I'm in enough trouble as it is." I tried to avoid looking him in the eyes as I said this hoping I wouldn't spill every secret I had. I could feel his curious gaze on me once more.

"I'll take you home." He offered.

"No that won't be-" He interrupted me.

"I'll take you home." Godric repeated sternly.

"Fine." I gave in hanging my head a little, sort of feeling like a helpless little girl, which I was not by any means!

I gave him the directions to my house; the rest of the car ride was utterly silent. He drove a black Mercedes with white leather interior. Stopping outside the townhouse he watched me closely. I honestly didn't want to get out the car. I felt safer with a super old vampire then I did with my human foster parents. In fact I was thoroughly confused with how safe I felt around him, I didn't even feel this safe with Tommy. Reaching for the car door, he surprised me by getting out and speeding to my door opening it before I could.

"Thanks." I murmured, keeping my eyes on the ground. He was waiting for me to get inside of the house. Damn him. He thought he was being nice but he had no idea what was waiting for me of the other side of this door. I gave him a weak smile and turned the door handle. Godric was gone before I shut the door.

Sneaking quietly up the stairs I hoped maybe Lou would be passed out by now, then I could get in my room, lock the door and avoid him. But a sharp tug on my hair pulling me backwards down the stairs let me know otherwise. I could not escape him tonight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! When I tell you to get your ass home, you get your ass home!" I landed on my backside as he approached. Fists raised and ready to strike. I did what I could to block his furious beating. "What the hell are you wearing? Are those guys' clothes? Is that what you were doing? Whore!" He screamed at me as he kept hitting. I didn't even notice Tommy had come running down the stairs until he was pulling Lou away from me.

"Get off her!" He yelled as he tried to wrap his arms around Lou's. It was silent for a moment or two as Lou settled down and ripped himself out of Tommy's grip. A moment later he was picking me up and helping me up the stairs. "I told you not to come home Indy." He whispered in the safety of his room. He grabbed a blanket and pillow giving me his bed.

"I know." Was all I could say before falling sleep.

…..Godric…

For the first night in over a century I dreamt. I was with her. Indigo, I was holding her but she pulled away and looked at me full of sorrow, "Why?" She asked me before I noticed had a large black eye and a cut lip. Waking with a start I felt nothing but pure rage and whatever had hurt what was mine. This had better just have been a dream and nothing more, I thought trying to reign in the monster inside of me.

I would see her, I would go and see her tonight and she would be fine and I could be calm. Or so I hoped. For if she was hurt, whoever hurt her could not hide from me. Knocking on the flimsy door the site that greeted me was worse than in my dreams. Her one eye was wide as she stared at me, one eye closed and turning black, a red mark on one side of her face and a busted lip, she was favoring her left side and limping. A low growl escaped my lips cause her to startle.

"Godric?" She asked meekly.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded from her.

"It was no-" She began when a shout came from the back of the house.

"Indigo! Get your ass back in this house before I get my belt!" A man voice, fear radiated off her body. I should have noticed this last night, she wasn't hesitant because of me. She was hesitant because of _him_.

"Let me in." I told her in horse whisper. She looked at me completely scared.

"What are you going to do?" She asked but before I could answer she was pulled back inside and the door was shut I could hear a smack. He hit her. "Godric come in!" She screamed.

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I'm so amazed by the reviews, the favorites, follows, and pms! I honestly didn't think I'd be writing more then a chapter! Thank you! **

Godric wasted no time kicking down the door and ripping the man away from Indigo. With his hand tightly wrapped around the man's throat he slammed him through one wall and onto another. Darkness shone in his eyes that the world had not witnessed in centuries. The deep growl emitting from his chest was purely protective. His protruding fangs and chilled demeanor made him look like the devil.

Indigo was slumped against the adjacent wall, shocked. Well aware that he had already killed one man that had attacked her she couldn't help but wonder if he would again. She watched as Lou come out of a daze and begin shrieking.

"You will not make a sound." Godric used his free hand to grab Lou's chin and force him to make eye contact. Lou simply nodded in response. "Indigo is leaving. You will tell no one of this or of me. You will however live in fear for the rest of your life. The next time you even _think_ of raising your hand to another you will be reminded that you are at the bottom of the food chain and there are much worse things out there then you and if you push your luck I will find you and I will rip you limb from limb. Do you understand?" Once again Lou nodded in response. "Indigo, please go grab whatever you need. You are not staying here anymore." Godric tried to lessen the iciness to his tone when speaking to her but found it hard, at the moment he could barely hold back the monster inside of him.

Indigo stood up and didn't say a word but nodded before limping up the stairs in a hurry to retrieve her things. Grabbing the suitcase under her bed she threw in her small collection of clothes and books, a picture of her mother, and her baby blanket. Without thinking she hurried, she just wanted to be free of this place and of Lou. Once she reached the bottom she cleared her throat. Godric didn't move for a moment then dropped Lou, who fell to the ground holding his throat and struggling to breathe properly. Godric turned to her and escorted her outside but quickly went back. Peeking around the doorway she watched him step on Lou's leg and under the slightest of pressure heard a snapping sound that nearly made her throw up had she anything in her stomach. Lou couldn't even scream for Godric has silenced him once again.

"A small reminder." Godric whispered out hoarsely. Walking back to Indigo he picked up her suitcase and her and walked down the front steps. Indigo would have normally objected to such treatment but the look on his face reminded her of a feral animal whose young had been threatened.

The car ride back to his house was even faster than before, granted he was pushing 90 mph. Oddly enough Indigo could not help but feel safe in his presence, even wanting to be in his arms once more. It was a strange, this guy had nearly killed a second person in front of her, but she just knew she was safe with him. He wouldn't hurt her, even though he was currently strangling his steering wheel and gritting his jaw shut so tightly she was amazed it didn't break.

In the driveway he got out and sped to her side picking her up carefully and carrying her inside. Godric didn't not put her down until he got to his bedroom. Even then he didn't want to let go of her. Clicking out his fangs he bit his own wrist and put it before her. "Drink, you'll heal."

She looked up at him a little frightened, but his gaze was now the one she'd gotten from him the time she awoke. Leaning forward she hesitantly put her lips to his wrist. It wasn't the metallic taste she was expecting; it was earthy, like a mixture of herbs. She drank him in a little greedily until he pulled away. It was almost instantly that she felt all the pain leave her body. He was right. But then a sense of euphoria and the urge to kiss his face off hit her, leaving her openly confused.

"My blood will not only heal you, it will make you a bit stronger, a bit quicker, and lustful towards me." It was as if he hung his head in shame at that last part. Like he wished it wasn't a product of his blood. "Also I will be able to sense your emotions and I'll be able to find you if you're in danger." He added on quickly, staring at her, silently asking if she understood everything he'd just said. Indigo gave a brief nod but tried not to look directly into his baby blue eyes. Stare at those too long and she might just jump into his lap.

As Godric sped out of the room to grab her suitcase from his car, she took a look around. It wasn't what she expected. White walls, white carpet, cherry wood dressers, and a plush bed with a blue comforter, yeah no coffin in sight, not that she actually thought they would sleep in coffins but-

"You will be staying here. There is a guest room just down the hall from here. You can decorate it however you wish, money is no object. What's mine is yours. There are two others who live here occasionally. You met them last night, Isabella and Stan-"

Indigo cut him off quickly becoming her old self, "Whoa wait a minute buster, freeze and rewind that and pause please. First off, thank you for everything secondly though I never said I needed rescuing or a place to stay. I'll be fine on my own." She got up and put her hands on her hips giving him a glare that usually shook Tommy. It could work on an old vampire couldn't it?

Godric stood up as well and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest, raising an eyebrow daring her to even try and leave. They stared at each other, but Indigo knew she lost when a huge smirk spread across his face, he found her defiance amusing. Like one finds a sleepy four year old trying to defy nap time.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She folded her own arms.

"I have feelings toward you." He answered vaguely.

"That is so not an answer." She gave another glare.

"If I tell you the truth, you will stay no matter what?" He asked uncertain.

Indigo bit her bottom lip, would it be trading one prison for another? No Godric had shown her nothing but kindness. "Yes." She said as boldly as she dared.

**Any idea's on how he should break it to her that she's meant to be his? I have a few idea's rolling around but I thought I'd get some of your thoughts on it as well. Hopefully ch. 4 will be written and up by Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow so sorry I got busy this weekend, I know I said Sunday and now it's technically Tuesday but don't eat me! I wanted to do this part justice so without further ado... enjoy!**

Indigo started tapping her foot impatiently. "You know for a vampire you're a pretty damn slow thinker." Godric had been sitting on his bed for what was only five minutes but was lasting eternity to her.

"I'm trying to think of how to say this in a way you'll understand." He looked up at her with gentle but uncertain eyes.

"Well just spit it out already!" She half shouted. Godric's face twisted into innocent confusion that nearly made her burst out laughing; it was the most adorable thing. "Just tell me, I think I can handle it." She tried desperately to hide her smile but it kept trying to creep up to the surface.

"It was öde, or destiny, that we found one another. We are själsfränder, soulmates. I must admit I never put much stock into such things, not since I was human. In my tribe, it was of the highest importance to try and find your själsfränder in every life. Throughout my many years of exsitance I have met and been with many humans, and vampires, but none make me feel the way you do. You bring out the very best and worest of me, parts of myself that I thought I had lost long ago, or burried. It was your blood, and your scent that called me to you and now that I have found you I have no intention of ever letting you go. From the moment I laid my eyes upon you I knew that you were to be mine, and I yours." He paused trying to gauge her reaction, her heart raced, there were a number of conflicting emotions racing through her. "I know you feel it too, in your soul, that we belong."

Indigo stared at him, hard, trying to make sense of everything he'd said. On one hand she did feel this intense pull towards him, like he was right. But on the otherhand THIS WAS FREAKING NUTS! She threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh/scream startling Godric. Rubbing her face with both hands Indigo sat on the otherside of the bed fighting with herself to leave some distance between them. "What'd you get for your birthday? 'Oh ya know cards, money, clothes, you?' 'Oh let's see I was nearly raped, had the crap kicked out of me, and oh by the way an ancient vampire claiming we're soulmates!' Seriously?" She had a fake little conversations with herself outloud, sounding defeated and annoyed at the same time.

Godric looked at her, eyebrows furrowed together and generally confused by her behavoir. He now regretted not acclimating to this society better. Was she becoming hysterical? Then something clicked in his mind, "It's your birthday?" Indigo, whose face was burried in her hands again looked at him, one eye peeking out between her fingers and nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." She dropped her hands to her sides and let out a deep sigh.

"Was that why you were out so early this morning?" He asked, he'd been curious as to why she'd been out at that time.

"Yes. When I was little every year on my birthday my mom would wake my up a few mintues before midnight and bring me outside we'd sit on a blanket in the back yard look up at the stars and moon, she'd have a small cake that she made just for me and her, and we'd be up for an hour or so sometimes we'd make it inside other times we just fell alseep outside. After... well I just kept doing it no matter where I lived or with who." Her smile from the beinging fell as she ended. A wave of sadness hit her like a ton of bricks but she bit her lip, and curled her hands into fists and refused to cry. She made a promise not to cry and she wasn't about to break it now.

"Are you alright?" Godric put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her pain.

Indigo jumped up at the touch, finding he had moved closer to her during her story. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to- "

"It's fine, really, I'm okay." She crossed her arms feeling uncomfortable with him now, How in the hell did he get her to share things with him so damn easily? Her anger built up once more. "Going back to important matter here, so you think we're soulmates?"

"I don't think, I know." He answered honestly hoping to quell her current emotions.

"Well I don't care what you 'know'", she air quoted, "but you're not feeding off me."

"I would only do it if you asked."

"Yeah like that's going to happen." His half smirk just pissed her off more, "And I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you." She gave him a deadly glare.

"Indigo I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do." He'd smelt her innocence the first moment they met and he'd be lying if it didn't make him happy she hadn't given herself to another, the beast in him relished at the thought of being her one and only.

"Well you're making me stay here, which I don't want to do." She half shouted at him, as if saying it louder would make it true. But part of her felt completely safe and content staying here with him and quite frankily it was just another thing that annoyed the hell out of her.

"You gave me your word that you would and like I said before now that I've found you I have no intention of letting you go." Godric stood up and crossed his arms in an attempt to restrain the beast from tying her to his bed and never letting her out of his sight. But the one thing he couldn't stop was the darkness that seeped into his baby blue eyes turning them near black.

"Yeah well talk is cheap, and you don't own me, I can leave whenever the hell I want, go wherever I want, and do whatever I want." She stepped closer breathing hard, jaw clenched.

"You will stay and if you do not, it won't matter where you go I will always be able to find to." His voice dipped lower as the beast started rip through him. Stepping to her he closed the gap between them and looked down at her. Daring her to try something.

"I-" She poked him in the chest and that was enough he could not stop himself he grabbed her arms and his lips met hers in a rough embrace, for a moment she was too stunned to move then she hesitently kissed him back it shocked him enough to let go of her.

Indigo pulled away, shocked not only by him but her own actions. Leaning her head back a little she did the only thing that came to mind.

Her hand landed square on his cheek, snapping him out of a trance. The sound was deafening but the silence that followed worse. Both looked at each other in surprise. The feralness in him longer to kiss her and more but he took control and ended up looking at her sheepishly.

"I think you should so me my room." She whispered out. Godric only nodded and grabbed her suitcase. She followed him down the hallway. One room seperated theirs and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Inside the room was rather plain. White walls, tan bed, but pretty dark wood floors.

"You are redecorate it however you like, we'll talk more about that tomorrow. Isabella had our day man run out and stock the kitchen with food, its downstairs and to the left, in the back of the house." She nodded and continued staring at her feet. "Well I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Indigo."

"Goodnight Godric."

"Oh and don't leave the house tomorrow." Godric gave her a stern look.

Once he closed the door she began looking around the room. For a cage it was pretty damn high end and not to mention the size of her and Tommy's room's at Lou's. Shit Tommy, looking at the ceiling she let out groan. Grabbing her phone she told him she was safe and she'd meet him tomorrow at eight am in the park at their favorite bench. Screw Grodic and his damn rules, he didn't own her and he'd best learn that sooner then later. Flopping down on her new king sized bed she curled up and came up with a few different idea's on how to get out of here without getting caught.

**So Indigo is so not cool with this whole thing, at least not yet anyways! But I'll spoil nothing! Hope you enjoyed and reivews are always lovely, they make me crazy happy! **

** Okay okay I'll spoil a little something, as you can guess Godric will not be happy with Indigo, but we will get to see just how damn crafty this girl is! Oh and there may or may not be a little showing of Godric's possessive side! I mean after all she is running away to meet up with another guy... you'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own trueblood **

She woke up at 6 in the morning after a restless night of tossing and turning. There was no way she was just going to let this total stranger boss her around. No way. Doesn't matter how beautiful and sexy and…wait wait hold on! Stop it, she chided herself. Indigo Rain will not let this Godric try to control the rest of her life. It didn't matter if he told her they were soul mates, or if she sort of felt that connection he mentioned. He saved her that was true and she'd always be grateful but she wasn't going to be his 'pet'. Changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans, black tank top, and Tommy's old grey zippy he gave her she pulled her shoes on and wrangled her waist length slightly curly brown hair in a bun and cautiously left her room.

She was in a house with three sleeping vampires, the sun was just rising but it didn't make her any less nervous. But they couldn't wake up during the day right? She made her way down the grand staircase and took in the subtle grandeur of the house. It was elegant but sort of bare. Most of the walls where white, there was some artwork that looked to be completely priceless and museum worthy, she had to wonder if they had been stolen from a museum. It wouldn't be that hard with glamouring, super speed and strength. A clanking around from another area of the house caught her attention. Who the hell would be stupid to break into a house of sleeping vamps? Wait maybe they want to kill them… Indigo not only felt like she owed Godric but she genuinely wanted to protect him. Being as stealthy as she could she wondered through a dining room, grabbing a heavy gold candle stick and made her way to the noise.

A guy was digging around in the lower cabinets by the stove feeling brave Indigo held the candlestick with both hands like a bat, "Don't move!"

The guy startled, dropping a pan and hit his head on the counter, "Ow shit!" He turned to face her one hand rubbing the sore spot.

"Who are you and why the hell are you here?" She demanded in a furious tone.

"My name is Matty McDonald and I'm Godric's day man. He didn't mention me did he? Figures." His hands dropped to his sides and watched Indigo curiously. So this was the girl that had caught Godric's attention? She certainly was beautiful, and quite fearless, she looked ready to attack.

"So you work for Godric?" She eyed him unsure if he was a danger or not.

"Yes, I've been working for him for the last ten years."

"Before vampires came out?" She looked at him with near disbelief.

"Yes, and I think you can understand why. Despite what he is, Godric's a good man." He relaxed when she lowered the candlestick.

"So what are you doing here?" She still didn't trust him, and he definitely put a damper on her escape plans. She couldn't leave with her suitcase, he'd probably been giving orders to keep her here and he would know exactly what she was doing if she dragged it downstairs.

"Well he wanted me to come over early and make you something to eat and basically just keep you company until night." Matty shrugged and went back to trying to find the skillet. "I was going make scrambled eggs…but if you want something else?" He offered.

"Oh no, eggs are fine. I could help you if you want?" She wasn't used to other people doing stuff for her.

"No, I've got." They continued to make small talk as Matty made them both eggs and they ate in peaceful silence. Indigo actually started to feel a little bad about what trouble he might get in when Godric woke up and she was gone. Matty was a perpetual bachelor, close to his late thirties, and not bad on the eyes at all with friendly brown eyes and shaggy chocolate brown hair. He was honestly a nice guy and she didn't want him to get hurt but she couldn't stay in a cage.

It was around seven thirty when got the nerve to ask him to run her to the store. "I'm not sure if I-"

"Please? I need to get girl products." She looked up at him with her most innocent eyes.

"Oh yeah lets- lets go." He nodded and got up. It wasn't that far of a drive, and thankful it was in a neighborhood she knew and not all that far from the park.

"I'll be right back!" She jumped out.

"I should come with you." He insisted. Making a snap decision Indigo quickly turned around and ripped the keys out of his lose hold and chucked them as far as she could. "What the hell?" He shouted looking from her to where she threw his key.

"I'm sorry really." She said backing up quickly.

"Wait!" He started toward her, but she shot off like a pistol. "UGH!" He let out an exasperated sigh and ran off toward the keys. He was so screwed.

Indigo ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anything and zipping around people and such. Having Godric's blood still in her system helped. It was quarter past eight when she got to the park. Tommy was going to be freaking out. She already had about five missed calls from him. Running to their bench she found him bouncing one knee nervously, his eyes shifting every which way, until he saw her.

"Thank God! Indy it's past eight, and what the hell happened last night? I came home to cops and an ambulance hauling away Lou. He refused to say anything about where you were or what happened! And what the hell happened to your bruises? You don't heal that fast." He was angry and confused but mostly just worried.

"I know I know," She put up her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down, "Last night that vampire, Godric, the one who saved me came by to check up on me and when he saw…Lou yanked me inside and hit me and for once I wanted him to scared of someone so I invited him in. He threatened Lou and took me to his place then he let me drink his blood so I'd heal and damn it really worked. But then he told me how we were meant to be, soul mates and all that and I do feel a weird connection to him and then we kissed but that was after he told me I couldn't leave his place and he wasn't going to let me go and yeah." She hurried out in one breath.

"He what? I'll kick his ass!" Tommy said being her protective older brother, forgetting that the he was a vampire. Indigo laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, a hug he readily returned.

"I'm not going to let anyone keep me in a cage, Tommy." She said, her muffled voice full of conviction.

"Nobody puts baby in a corner." He quoted Dirty Dancing.

"You're damn right!" She laughed as they sat down.

"So where's your stuff?" He noticed she didn't have her suitcase.

"I had to leave it. He has a day man who wasn't so cool with me leaving. I couldn't exactly grab my bag and say peace out. Actually I convinced him to bring me to a store for girl stuff and then I threw his keys." She recounted her store.

"Wow you're mean." Tommy joked.

"I am." She leaned into him as he put as arm around her. They watched a family of ducks swim across the pond in front of them. "Let's run." She decided out loud.

"What?" Tommy looked down at her as she moved to look at him as well.

"Let's run away. I know you'll be out soon anyways, I know where Lou keeps the extra cash there's about four hundred in there plus whatever is in our bank accounts. We could get bus tickets and go wherever we want."

"Are you serious?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes! Let's just go!" She started to get excited.

"But what about school?" Tommy was dead set on graduating valedictorian and getting those scholarships for a free ride to college.

"I didn't really think about that…" She stared down at her hands.

"I know you don't care much about school, as much as I hate that, but six months I'll move out of that hell hole and I'll take you with me. I promise." Tommy made her he look at him.

"Okay." She agreed it was their plan before.

"Are you going to come back with me?" He asked unsure and a bit surprised when Indigo actually looked torn.

"Yeah, no. I can't go back there."

"You're going to go back to Godric's?" It wasn't really a question, but she felt compelled to answer anyways, to explain.

"I feel safe there, despite being surrounded by vampires. He's….nice." She struggled to find the right word to describe him. "And I do feel a connection with him, oddly enough. But six months and we'll get a place together." She promised with her eyes.

"You sure he'll let you run again?" Tommy questioned.

"I think he's going to learn he can't keep me in a cage." She smiled back.

"Indy we might not be blood siblings but you're my little sister and I love you and I want you to stay safe." He told her in his most authoritative voice.

"I love you too bro!" She teased him and pinched his cheek. Serious emotional moments made her uncomfortable. "But for now we have the day!" She put out her hand for him to grab and led him off to seize the day!

They ran around all day and had fun. It was nearly dark when he walked her back to Godric's. He wanted to come in but Indigo didn't think it was a good idea, he might be mad when he wakes up and she was sure Matty was going to be pissed. They said goodbye and parted ways.

"Where the hell have you been!" Matty exclaimed as she walked in the front door.

"I went to see my brother. I was going to run away but I decided not to." She tried to shrug it off but she knew she'd broken the little trust Matty had in her.

"I've been looking all over for you. Do you have any idea how pissed he'd be if he woke up and you were gone?" It was rhetorical question.

"I'm sorry." She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Matty just stared at her for a few more minutes before stomping off.

He flew down the stairs, earlier he woke up feeling her gone, she was all day. When he came downstairs she was sitting on the couch and watching TV but he could feel Matty seething from the kitchen. "Where-" He stopped when he smelled another guy on her. The scent was practically all over her. He picked her up by her arms and took in a deep breath trying to reign in his anger.

"Why the hell do you smell like another man?" He asked through a clenched jaw.

"I was with my brother Tommy." She did not like him acting like a jealous boyfriend. Of course that wild look in his eyes was kind of hot…wait no bad girl! She scolded herself. "Let go of me." She growled at him. Godric let her go but straightened up and puffed out his chest acting every bit a dominate male.

"I told you not to leave this house." He scolded her.

"And I told you that wasn't okay. I wanted to see my brother, actually I wanted to run away but he changed my mind. You should be thankful." She threw back him.

"I would have been able to find you." He pointed out.

"You can't try to keep me hear like some kind of pet! If you feel anything for me at all you wouldn't do that." She let a little bit of the hurt she felt seep into her eyes.

"I do love you, even if you don't believe me, but I don't want you to be sad." He felt like a horrible being. He'd caused her sadness. "But you said you'd stay." He reminded her of the little deal she'd made.

"I know, but I don't feel like I had much of a choice."

"I'm sorry. I guess you don't have to stay here, I could buy you your own place if that is what you want." His voice and face went emotionless. Indigo wasn't found of his expressionless face. It touched something down within her. In her soul.

"I want to stay." She hesitantly put a hand on his cool cheek.

"Are you sure?" His tone was hopeful.

"Yes. I am." She pulled away and put some distance between them. "But there will be rules and boundaries."

"Of course." Godric nodded letting a small smile grace his features. She found it breathtaking.

"First of all, call me Indy." His smile grew and her heart fluttered.

**Hope you liked it, twice as long as the usual. I just couldn't stop myself! Well review away loves! More reviews makes me more excited to write!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Author Note – I'm making Godric's back story a little different starting with when he was made!***

The past hour had gone by with relative ease, Godric had no objection to her declarations expect for one. "Indy school is important, you will continue to go."

"Yeah see that's not going to happen, school and me no get along so well." She tried inserting a little humor but it was completely lost on him.

"You appear to be an intelligent young woman. I should think school would be easy for you."

"Well ya thought wrong." She snapped but regretted it. "It's not like I'm an idiot or anything, I just learn things on my own. I don't see a point in being forced to study crap I'm going to forget by the end of the year that holds no interest for me." Reasoning should work with him. Godric seemed like a semi reasonable vampire despite this whole soul mate thing.

"You understand that not everyone has this privilege of going to school, correct?" She nodded. "Then why are you throwing this opportunity away?" Well he just out reasoned her. Indy let out a deeply frustrated sigh, using the 'less fortunate' line was a low blow.

"Fine, I'll go but only if Matt doesn't follow me around during the day. I don't need a babysitter or a body guard." He hadn't said anything about it yet but she had a feeling that Godric would request it.

"You need someone to protect during the day when I cannot." His whole demeanor changed to strict seriousness.

"No I don't, and if tries to follow me around I will do everything in my power to make his life difficult and by default yours." Even though inside she was shaking from his soul penetrating gaze she refused to show it. She raised a brow daring him to push her. To her surprise Godric looked away, seemingly thinking it over.

"Matt will not accompany when you leave unless you request him, but you will text him several times throughout your absence letting him know where you are." He stared at her after he finished, that last part was not up for discussion.

"Fine." She settled with a roll of her eyes, bringing out a side smirk from Godric.

"Come you must be hungry, I'm sure Matt left something out for you." She had hardly noticed her stomach growling until he pointed it out.

"Oh, yeah right. I guess I'm kind of hungry." She followed him into the kitchen were a note was left on the fridge addressed for her.

'Indigo

There's a pasta hot dish inside.

-Matt

Godric sat at the counter and watched as Indigo grabbed out a large glass container containing some sort of meat dish, and a plate from the cabinets. He was surprised as how much she put on her plate that went into the microwave for a short minute. Sitting down across from him she began eating, trying not to thinking about how she could feel him intently staring at her.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat, because that's a little strange." She pointed out between mouthfuls not bothering to look up.

"Forgive me if I make you uncomfortable, I have not seen a human eat a meal in, well, a very long time." He tried to look at anything else in the room but without trying she just demanded his attention. It was odd, watching her eat he could not remember the last thing he ate as a human for it was so long ago. For thousands of years he has only lived on blood, but even so the smell of certain foods has made his mouth water. But maybe that has to do with the fact that the taste of blood changes with what the human ingests. Godric's personal favorite was humans who tasted like the earth, mixed with sweet honey, and bitter wine. It reminded him of his life before he was made.

"When was the last time you ate actual food?" Indigo had been wondering ever since they met exactly how old Godric was, it was a roundabout way but it was better then straight out asking. After all she didn't know if it was appropriate to ask or not.

"The last time I 'ate actual food'," he quoted her, "was in 322 BC." He watched in slow motion as Indigo dropped her fork, choked on a piece of pasta, and then gaped at him with her eyebrows halfway up her forehead. Rarely did he give anyone the exact year in which he was made, but Indigo's surprise made him silently chuckle.

"Oh my…are you serious!?" Her gaze searched his for any sign that he was joking but no, he was dead serious, pun fully intended.

"Yes." He answered simply, knowing that while she needed a moment to digest, literally and figuratively, she'd have more questions. Godric just wasn't sure he wanted to answer them all now.

"So you're 2334 years old?" He nodded. "Holy shit, pardon the language but- just- holy shit!" She looked at him amazed and confused. "So wait you're from where exactly?"

"Most refer to me as Godric of Gaul. I was born in a tribe called the Arverni it was the most powerful tribe in the Gaul during my time." He could not help it, even though it was thousands of years ago and the Arverni has long since fallen, he still took great pride in his tribe. Watching her take in this information he decided to just continue, "I born into the warrior caste, learned to fight before I could walk, killed my first man at twelve. We were the best warriors, but even the greatest must fall I suppose. It was after a bloody battle with the Romans that I was attacked and reborn." He swallowed hard pushing down the sudden emotion that came flying up, the anger at his maker, taking him from his people, his family. Shaking it off Godric focused on her more.

Indigo was struggling with what to say, this, this was not what she was expecting. She had no idea what she was expecting but it sure as hell was not this. Godric had fought the Romans, and he was from a tribe that hasn't been around for thousands of years. Hell he was thousands of years old! Indigo stared at her plate in awe of the things he must have seen and experienced throughout his life. Looking up at him she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his face.

Godric watched her with unabashed curiosity. "Are you alright Indy?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She blinked a few times and cleared her throat. "I guess I'm just surprised. I mean everything you must have experienced. Watching the world change, and grow- I'm sorry that would be the history buff in me talking." He'd opened up to her pretty easily but she had a feeling the past wasn't something he wished to talk about.

"It's alright, you don't need to-" He was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

"Sheriff! We have a problem!" Isabel flew into the kitchen followed Stan who's shirt and face were covered in blood.

"I told you Isabel, we don't have a problem at least not anymore." His cruel smile sent a disturbing chill down Indigo's spin. Godric quickly stood next to her and put a hand on her arm, letting her know it was okay. She was safe with him.

"Indy, finish eating please. Stan, go clean yourself up and then met Isabel and myself in my study." His voice was hard and commanding. Indigo watched as Godric went from being gentle and kind to an authority whose mere voice demanded respect. But in the pit of her stomach something felt wrong, very wrong and it wasn't just a blood covered Stan that was giving her that feeling.

**Uhoh! What did Stan do? See Indy is starting to warm up to him, it just takes her a little bit! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry busy college kid, trying to update as soon as I can!**

Godric sat in a high backed brown leather chair behind a large dark oak desk that his elbows rested on fingers intertwined and his mouth resting on them lightly. Stan had attacked and killed the religious leader Newlin, his wife, and child. At least he had the brains to make it look like a car wreck. Both Stan and Isabel stood before him looking uncomfortable, he'd remained silent the entire time they explained what happened, and now he sat there quietly thinking.

"Isabel, call Flanagan and tell her the Newlin family is dead, drained." He had a far off look on his face not looking at either underling. "Things will be taken care of on this end, but without a doubt the Newlin church is going to blame vampires and she's need to be prepared for the shit storm headed her way." Isabel nodded and left the room.

"Sheriff you can't-" Stan was impatient and didn't want anyone raining on his parade, it'd been so satisfying sucking them all dry.

"I can and will do as I please underling. You forget your place." Godric's eyes had snapped to Stan giving off a deadly cold glare. "What you've done was irrational, irresponsible, and barbaric. You've giving this anti-vampire group exactly what they've wanted. I could possibly over look this behavior from a newborn, but you are older. You know better." Stan lowered his eyes, trying to apologize for speaking out of turn. In truth it actually brought out a feeling of joy to see Godric angry, the Sheriff had long been in a state of depression. "You're rash nature is becoming a liability Stan."

"I apologize for what you believe I did rashly." He said looking back up meeting Godric broody gaze.

"Would you have me believe that this was not an impulse but a premeditated killing?" Something in Godric's eyes changed making Stan feel extreme unease but if there was one thing he hated it was anyone trying to look down at him, his temper got the best of him.

"Hell yes it was! Nobody around here seems to want to do anything about those pathetic breathing idiots! I did what I had to do." Stan crossed his arms and before his fangs fully came out he was on his back with Godric's foot crushing his trachea, and damn did it hurt!

"You dare drop your fangs at me?" Godric looked at him darkly, this was a side Stan had not seen before of Godric, he'd heard about it but couldn't believe it. "Forget your place one more time underling and I will wrap you in silver and bury you in the ground. Perhaps a decade starving will teach you something." His eyes went wide staring up at Godric, not even able to move the Sheriffs foot with all his strength.

Isabel walked back in the tension filled room, her own brown eyes popping out of her skull. Clearing her throat, she waited for Godric to either release Stan or kill him to her it looked like it could go either way at the moment. Choosing the less messy option Godric lifted his foot but kept his eyes on Stan for a moment longer. "What did she say?" His voice was chillingly calm.

"The short, appropriate version? She'll deal with the PR mess, and she said that your area will be under close scrutiny." She answered quickly.

"I'd expect nothing less." He looked back at Stan, "You should be thankful I'm in a good mood, your punishment will be drinking Tru Blood for the next six months. If I even smell a hint of human blood in you," He let the threat hang in the air between them. Stan said nothing but scowled at the floor he was finally able to get up from. "It would be wise if you left my sight now." Godric finished not even looking at him. Stan stomped out slowly like a scolded teenager.

"Isabel, watch him." Godric directed, and Isabel nodded and quickly followed him out.

Taking a deep breath Godric had not reacted to a threat like that in nearly three hundred years. He needed to get a better control on the feral monster inside of himself otherwise he could be a danger to Indy. Walking out of the study he went to find her.

He found her passed out on the couch, a small smile made its way on his previously expressionless face. Picking up his Indy Godric brought her to her room and tucked her in. Brushing a piece of hair away from her face she stirred lightly making his freeze in his movements but she stayed sleeping a smile on her lips as she curled up. "Goodnight **min kärlek." Leaning down he let his lips barely touch her temple in a sweet kiss. **

**The light seeping past her curtains woke her up. "Ugh." Indigo expected to wake up sore from sleeping on the couch but she was in her bed. Godric, she thought with a shake of her head. What was she supposed to make of him? Over 2000 years old, from the Gaul, a place that no longer existed, and apparently her soul mate. That part of her night was definitely strange, and that is a major understatement. But the thing that freaked her out, was Stan and the feeling that whatever he'd done was about to cause a whole hell of a lot of trouble for everyone else. **

Throwing on her favorite pair of sweats she threw her hair up in a bun and walked downstairs. This time at least she was expecting to see Matty walking around downstairs. Of course he was not pleased to see her, still pissed about his keys she noted silently. She couldn't blame him what she'd done was pretty stupid and he had worried about her all day it seems.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. For throwing your keys, and running, and even more so for being a bitch when I came back. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm really sorry." She looked up at him from her stool at the counter, the silent breakfast reminded her too much of the other places and she was determined to make this different.

Matty looked up and let out a sigh, looking around and then finally at her, "its okay, I mean I get it. I guess." He went back to reading the paper, and she played idly with the rest of her food. "Gotta admit I never saw that key thing coming though. That was pretty smart." He gave the girl a half smile it wasn't worth it being mad at her for so long anyways.

"It was a spur of the moment idea." She laughed a little, feeling more at ease.

"Just don't ever do it again." Matty half heartedly scolded her, unable to hold back his own little chuckle.

"I make no promises." Indigo tried to be serious but ended up laughing and Matty was right along with her.

The day went by without incident. Tommy wasn't free to hangout he got stuck working all day. But Indigo was able to entertain herself by asking Matty an obscene amount of questions about his personal life and trying to see how many times she could make him go red in the face while they played card games, mainly poker. Score ended up with Indigo at 7 and Matty only 1 by the time the sun started to go down. "Damnit! Are you kidding me? That's it I'm done, I am so done. I'm never playing cards with you again." He threw down his hand and got up to grab another beer.

"Wanna get me one too?" Indigo asked as he marched off.

"How old are you again?" He shouted back rhetorically.

"Worth a shot." She mumbled to herself. It had been a while since she'd had a drink of the alcoholic nature last time foster parents were out and she and Tommy raided the liquor cabinet and sat on the roof. In the end it wasn't a wise decision but it was a fun night.

"What'd you say?" Matty asked walking back into the living room taking a seat in a chair instead of sitting back on the coach opposite her to play again.

"You are an incredible sore loser Mr. Matty." She said in a teasing singsong voice.

"Am not! You're just a cheater." He shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" They kept going back and forth unaware that Godric and Isabel were standing in the doorway amused.

"If you two are quite finished, what happened?" Godric asked stepping in making his presence known. Both humans blushed red. Matty recovered first.

"Your girl here just took me for five hundred bucks at poker. I'm pretty sure she was cheating." Matty smiled joking at Indigo.

"Eh! First off I'm no one's 'girl', second of all it was five fifty and last but most importantly I did not cheat. You're just a sore loser." She joked right back. Godric looked at Isabel both were clearly impressed, they knew Matty was a great poker player and yet Indy, his Indy was better.

"How'd you learn to play so well?" Matty asked after a beat, he'd resigned to the fact that maybe he just subconsciously let her win.

"My second foster dad, Andy Palmer, was gambler, a good one too." She smiled at the distant found memories of Andy teaching her how to play poker. They spent hours playing on the weekends. It was one of the better homes she'd been in. "I was there for six months before they moved me again." She cried for weeks after being taken from the Palmers. That was before she met Tommy before…no. She wasn't going there, not now. Today was a good day.

"I see." Matty spoke up sobering up a little bit, his buzz officially killed by that desperately sad look that crossed her face. "Well I'm going to get going, unless you need anything?" He looked toward Godric who was regarding Indigo carefully.

"No, that'll be all Matty. Thank you." Godric turned to him briefly flashing a smile. "Indy are you alright?" He glided to her and got down on his knees in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She was good at playing but both Godric and Isabel could hear the trip in her heart.

"Alright." Godric let it go for now, not wanting to push her. "So what would you like to do this evening Miss Rain?" He stood up and smiled down brightly at her.

"Um I have no idea. What do you usually do?" Although it was a stupid question she didn't know what else to say.

"We can go out if you wish?" Godric offered.

"Let's go for a walk then." She got up making him back up in the process to give her breathing room.

"If that is what you wish to do." He responded even though she was already headed to her room to change into actual clothes. Settling for a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie she came back downstairs stopping in her tracks when she saw Godric again. This was the first time she'd seen him in dark blue jeans and t-shirt and well both fit very snug on his defined perfect body that she'd love nothing more than too- STOP! She nearly smacked herself as he turned around and gave her a curious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." She breathed out a little raggedly. No nothing is wrong, you're just insanely….hmm what's the word? Attractive? Stunning? Strikingly hot and muscled in all the right places? Yeah that last one works.

Outside she held both her hands together, feeling that if she didn't she'd be tempted to hold his. They talked about meaningless things for well over an hour and managed to make their way downtown.

Godric stopped suddenly, "Do you trust me?" He looked at Indigo intently.

"Ummm define trust." She gave him an unsure look.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, looking deep into her unusually dark grey eyes with his baby blue ones that broke right through her walls and down to her soul.

"Let's say hypothetically I do?" She questions.

Godric shakes his head at her amused, and then pulled her close by the waist. Indigo was shocked by the sudden contact and his face so near hers once again. Last time he was this close, they kissed. "Then I'd suggest you might want to hold on." She wrapped her arms around his neck with a look of fear evident in her eyes. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He leaned down and whispered into her ear, his lips ghosting by it. Closing her eyes and tensing up she knew they were no longer on the ground.

**Remember to feed the author with reviews and cookies as often as possible! I do love your reviews and take them to heart! Please feel free to leave any suggestions on where you might like to see this go or what characters you're hoping to see. I have a general map in my head but there's always time for detours! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! This is a shorter chapter but I just had to get something written and out there for ya'll.**

Indigo forced her eyes to open, fear be damned she was not about to miss out on whatever sudden journey he was taking her on. Carefully peeking out at the world with one eye first she was dazzled by the brilliant lights of the city below her, sure it was terrifying but excitement rang through her as well. Now with eyes wide open she took in the world below her as she clung even tighter to Godric. This was…amazing, and that was an understatement of epic proportions. She was startled when they stopped moving, and her line of vision was now some sort of cement. Ah, roof top, she shyly let go of Godric and missed his arms around her when he set her down.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked uncertain, she seemed a little dazed.

"Fantastic." She breathed walking toward the edge of the building. She was stopped when Godric grabbed her arm firmly but gently, apparently too close to the edge for his comfort. But Indigo couldn't get close enough. Heights had never been a problem for her before, an avid tree and rock climber since birth Indigo had spent her fair share of time off the ground.

"Careful, I don't want you to fall." He whispered into her ear making her come back to reality, to him.

"You'd catch me if I did." She said looking at him with complete confidence and faint smile.

"Yes, I suppose I would." He gave a small smile in return, as she turned to look at the skyline again. "Do you like it?" A touch of nervousness came out of his voice.

"It's breathtaking." She said, her eyes scanning every inch committing it all to memory.

Godric just smiled to himself as he watched her, so focused on the beauty before her, completely unaware of her own. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over her high cheeks, down her long neck, and then turn her around, hold her fast in his arms and kiss her until the sun came up. "Thank you," he cocked his head to the side a little confused after being pulled from his imagination, "for bringing me up here." She clarified. An awkward silence enveloped them after he graciously nodded at her. Indigo wandered around on top of the roof, shadowed by Godric when she stood to close to the edge to peer over. The ground looked extremely far away for morbid moment she wondered how long it would take before she hit the ground.

Sitting down Indigo dangled her feet over the edge. Looking over her shoulder at Godric she smiled a little and pat the cement next to her. Godric smiled back and sat by her, letting his own legs to hang over the edge. "I can ask you anything right?" Indigo asked unsure.

"Of course." He regarded her carefully.

"Alright well what's your favorite color?" She smirked at his confused expression.

"What?" This girl was keeping him on his toes that's for sure, one minute he thought she may jump the next she was teasing him.

"Come on over 2 thousand years old and you'll have me believe you don't have a favorite color? Wow can you say indecisive?" She started to laugh at his confused look.

"You have to be the oddest girl I have ever met." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Well thank you, I pride myself on my oddities. Still haven't answered my question."

"I guess I like the color white?" He offered unsure of himself, only she could make him feel this way.

"I thought so. Your entire house is white on white on white. Me? I love the color green, dark emerald green. Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" Godric had never been this thoroughly confused in all his years.

"Well it's better when the question game goes both ways." She looked at him expectantly.

"The question game?" Now his curiosity was thoroughly peeked.

"I asked you a question you answered, now you ask me a question and I answer." Indigo explained slowly as if she were talking to a small child.

Godric took a moment to think this over. There were a million questions he wanted to ask her but anything to deep and she might close off. "You are not afraid of heights."

"That would be a statement not a question. Are you sure you're 2 thousand years old?" She raised an eyebrow teasing him.

"Let me rephrase, over my years I have come across few humans who are comfortable at being so high up, yet you are un-phased. Why?" Godric was curious as to why she should no fear being on the edge of a building hundreds of feet in the air.

"I'm not sure. I was climbing trees before I could walk. Used to scare my mother to death, her baby being so high up, it was just second nature to me I guess. I like being high up, you can see so much more of the world." Indigo had a far off look in her eye remembering her mother going into a panic when she climbed the forty foot pine tree in their back yard. "I used to always test how high I could be up and fall and not break anything. Taking a deep breath, stepping off the branch holding me up, the feeling of the free fall…" She drifted off into that feeling. Such a rush.

Getting an idea she quickly stood up and faced Godric, her back to the edge. "You want me to trust you completely, correct?" She asked looking at him intently.

"Yes, of course." Godric looked up at her feeling near panic at her sudden change.

"Then catch me." Throwing her arms out and her head back Indigo rocked back on her heels and fell over the edge.

The free fall, it was just as incredible as she remember.

**Review away my lovelies! I cannot believe I've gotten this far and people still want to read it! I cannot begin to express my thanks! Free cake for all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres the next chapter! Sorry its a little late! I just wanted to get it right and hopefully I did. Enjoy!**

Godric lurched forward to grab Indigo but missed her by an inch as she fell backward off the ledge, his shock slowing his reaction. Pushing off he flew down and caught her in between the 25th and 24th floor. Slowing them both down Godric landed softly on the cement side walk and stared at the girl in his arms, Indigo still had her arms out and blissful smile on her face, for her sake he would try to reign in his anger but the overprotective monster was pissed. Thoroughly. He let go of her feet and let them drop on the ground and grabbed her by the shoulders, snapping her out of her free fall trance.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Godric growled out of his clenched jaw.

"That was incredible!" Indigo said un-phased by Godric's reaction, she was still coming down off her adrenaline rush.

"You will NEVER do anything like that again. Do you understand Indigo?" Godric's eyes were nearing black as they bore into hers.

"Are you angry with me?" Indigo looked at him a tad bit surprised.

"Of course I am! Indigo you jumped off a hundred story building! If I hadn't-" Godric had begun to raise his voice even more so. Part of him wanted to scare her now.

"But you did! You wanted me to trust you? Now I do." Indigo shouted back.

"That is how you decide whether or not you can trust someone? Indigo that was extremely reckless! How could you possibly be so careless with your own life?"

"I am not that careless! I knew you would catch me with every fiber of my being if I hadn't I would never have fallen –I did not jump." Indigo tightened her mouth and poked her finger into his rock solid chest.

"You are careless, irresponsible, ridiculous, foolish, and the most infuriating person I have ever met." He leaned down closer to her face. Indigo could feel his cool breath hit her face as he let out a deep breath.

"I'm infuriating? Are you kidding me? You're the one trying to lock me up in a tower like some fragile little princess!" She shouted back.

"A tower!" He let out a humorless chuckle. "No I'd rather have you on the ground, at least that way I wouldn't have to worry about you 'falling' out the window!" Godric leaned in even closer an inch from her full pink lips.

"I-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers, Indigo's shocked gaze was met by Godric's darken hungry eyes. A match was struck inside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he had one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her soft curly brown hair pushing her face into his. Lips met, teeth tugged, and tongues hesitantly met in the middle of it all. Godric was having a sensory overload; warm skin, soft hair, lavender scent, she tasted amazing, and the speed of her heart was pumping her blood in the most hypnotizing rhythm… he couldn't help himself… the beast wanted a taste just one taste! His fangs popped out, snapping the moment in half.

Indigo pulled away as far as she could in his arms, their chests heaved in time, and it was as if their hearts had connected through their flesh. Oh my… they were really close, really _really _close. Looking up into his eyes she could see two things; the shyness of a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and the more frightening of the two a feralness that was on the edge and looking like it would consume her in a second. Slowly her eyes drifted down his prefect nose and those tender fierce lips to his…fangs. They looked…sharp. With a hesitant hand she lifted off his shoulder and willed to touch them.

The pads of her fingers barely grazed over them before he pulled them back and put a good two feet between them. "We should go back." He couldn't look at Indigo while he spoke, he felt like a child for the first time in over two thousand years. What was this girl doing to him? Yes she was his soul mate but everything he was feeling was quite unexpected. The fear and anger he felt toward her and himself when she fell back, the urge to drink from her slender neck and make love to her right there on the sidewalk. Using the little control he had left Godric turned around and began walking towards home.

Stunned into silence Indigo followed him. She'd follow him anywhere, wait, stop she shouted at herself. But damn that kiss was heaven, or sinful? It was both, honestly. Even if she could turn around and walk away without him chasing her, Indigo didn't think she could there was a magnetic pull between them. It wasn't until they were nearly home (was it home now?) that she remembered she was still pissed at him for yelling and chastising her like that. Stomping to a stop, Indigo clenched her fist, and mentally prepared herself to yell at this incredibly beautiful man. "Wait."

Godric turned around a confused look on his face, "Is something wrong?" His head was so consumed with trying to control his bloodlust and well general lust for her he had forgotten they were yelling at each only moments before.

"Is something wrong? Seriously?" She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. How could he just let something like that go so quickly?

"I do not know what you mean?" Godric looked at her still confused.

"You were just yelling at me, calling me all sorts of things varying around reckless, and then you kissed me!" Her anger had been renewed.

"Ah yes, I apologize that was not an appropriate response, and you were being all variations of the word reckless." He pointed out, a hint of mocking in his tone at the end.

"You're damn right it wasn't! Don't you dare mock me." She growled out.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like that again and all if forgiven." Godric meant it, if she promised he'd let it go.

"Forgiven? Forgiven! I'm not asking to be forgiven, and I'll do again if I want to." On a pissed of meter of 1 to 10 she was now at a 14.

"You will do no such thing!" Godric's face fell into natural angered authority.

"I will do as I please!" She yelled back at him as she took off running to the house, it only irritated her more when he was standing at the door waiting for her with a slight smirk on his face. "UGH!" Indigo pushed past him threw open the door, kick off her shoes and stomped up to her room completely ignoring Isabel who just wanted to know how the walk was.

"Am I missing something?" Isabel asked looking between Godric and the stairs Indigo had disappeared up. Godric let out a sigh and retold the events to Isabel wondering if he could have handled it better and what on earth to do with Indigo now.

"Well she certainly is different." Isabel commented looking up the stairs again.

"Yes, she certainly is." Godric agreed, staring off into space.

"Perhaps you were a bit harsh on her though, it seems not many have cared for her in her short life. Instead of coming off concerned she may have felt…attacked?" Isabel tried to find a suitable world. "As for the kiss, Godric, I'm surprised by the lack of control you have over yourself around her." She winked and gave him a teasing smile.

"I can see where you're coming from, I just- I don't know what I would have to exist for if anything happened to her." He chose to ignore Isabel's last remark.

"That is why you won't let anything happen to her, and now she knows that as well. Maybe tonight was one step forward?" She offered to her old friend, and Sheriff.

"I hope so." Godric leaned back on the white couch and listened to Indigo's heart beat on the floor above. It was only slightly elevated but slowing to a normal rate. Her anger was lessening. Perhaps Isabel was correct.

**So? Review away! Feedback is loved, and remember the more reviews the faster I write! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pretty much a week between posts is what I'm aiming for, sometimes sooner. This chapter is sort of a build up to the next one. Enjoy! **

Alright, fine, she could see how Godric could get a little mad at her for falling off a huge building, but the only reason she did it was because she knew he'd never let her hit the ground. Between the free fall adrenaline and knowing that he would be there for her Indigo was pretty high on life. Sure she had Tommy, who was like a brother to her, and he was always looking out for her but it was different with Godric. Just being near him, it was like a spark was ignited in her chest. There was certainly passion between them, that's for damn sure.

Upstairs in her room Indigo went from passing to sitting to laying down and staring at the blank ceiling. The only thing she was still upset about was how he kissed her and made her forget she was even mad at him. It didn't make much sense but he had a power over her, all Indigo could hope for was that it was mutual otherwise she was so screwed.

"Indy?" Godric knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in." She answered quietly, refusing to look at him and be put under that baby blue trance.

"Are you still upset with me?" He sounded nervous, almost scared? Indigo popped up on her elbows and shook her head with a smile on her face. Instant relief flooded Godric's features. "I'm glad, good night Indy." He turned to leave.

"Wait, we have some time still," She looked out the window it was still pitch black out, "come." She patted the space on the bed next to her with a coy smile.

"Only if you want me too." He walked slowly toward her.

"Oh I do." She nodded vigorously. A predatory smirk took up most of his face as instead of walking to the other side of the bed he got on the edge next to her and made to cross over her. His blackened eyes never left hers as he slowly moved over her, not touching her with his body but caressing her with his eyes. In a moment of lust Indigo grabbed his face and wrenched him down to hers, kissing with everything she had. Godric returned with his own hunger, devouring her. With teasing slowness he eased his body down on top of hers, and let his hands explore every inch in their reach. Indigo let out a breathy moan encouraging him. In return Indigo found her shirt and bra being ripped to shreds and her not caring one bit as Godric's rough hands landed on her breast. She heard a popping sound and felt his fangs ghost over her neck making her shiver with anticipation.

"Bite me." She didn't know if she said the words or not but…

Miranda Lambert's 'Gunpowder and Lead' ringtone blasted off, jolting Indigo awake.

"Damnit!" She cursed loudly as she came to the realization that it had all been just a dream. A very hot dream that could have so been real and she would not have minded at the moment. Looking at the screen Tommy's name was flashing brightly. "You're killing me smalls," Were the first words out of her mouth as she answered the phone.

"Good afternoon sunshine I thought we could hangout a bit before I have to go in for work but if you're going to be like that then…"

"Oh hush you. Of course I want to see you, usual spot?" She looked at the clock by her bed, it read 12:45, whoa been awhile since she slept that much in one night!

"I was thinking we could actually go to the mall like normal teenagers."

"Ooooooh! Tommy's got a date and has no idea what to wear! Don't worry I got your back buddy. So who's the new lady love?" Indigo teased.

"Her name is June and no you cannot meet her. Remember how well that went last time?" Tommy chided her.

"That so not my fault!" Indigo shouted defending herself.

"Okay remind me then how did she end up with a face full of cake and a bloody nose?" Tommy was pretty used to Indigo's craziness but the occasional date he had did not.

"Well when you say it like that of course it sounds bad, which it totally wasn't. She sooo over reacted." Indigo never meant to drive off Tommy's short-lived girlfriends, honestly everything she had ever done was supposed to be nice and kind it was the execution she had problems with.

"See you at two." Tommy hung up the phone shaking his head.

Indigo threw down her phone and got up. She hurried along, running down the stairs to find Matty.

"Matty!" She called walking into the kitchen where he was supposed to be but wasn't. Indigo ran around the entire first floor but came up empty handed. Heading out the backyard she was shocked she didn't see this before. The entire place was landscaped with flowers, trees, mini waterfalls, and stone pathways. Matty was sitting in a patio chair basking in the sun.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Matty teased, not even looking at her.

"Yeah yeah, hey, can you bring me to the mall? I have to meet Tommy up there."

"Sure why not, my day was just getting boring from the lack of Indigo." Matty gave her a teasing smile to which she stuck out her tongue because she was nothing if not mature.

Four hours later Indigo had dragged Tommy from store to store but finally found a presentable outfit that made him look very man about town. They parted ways without Indigo ever bringing up the events of last night because let's face it Tommy might go in cardiac arrest and he had a date tonight. After parting ways Indigo hopped into Matty's car and wondered how tonight would go. What if Godric was still pissed off? What if they spent another few hours arguing? What if the minute she saw him she pounced on him like a puma and kissed him for dear life? Okay that last one, those thoughts need to stop. Indigo was now in her right frame of mind and was aware of the fact that she had only known this guy for a few days.

Waiting for the sun to go down and Godric to wake up seemed like forever. Indigo sat on the couch bouncing her legs in silence not even bothering Matty. When Godric appeared in the doorway she took a deep breath and stood up, now or never.

"Hi." Was all she could muster up.

"Hi." Godric returned with a small smile. Oh, so he's not pissed off, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about last night." She didn't really but why not tell him what he wanted to hear, right?

"I'm sorry also." Godric could tell that Indigo was not sorry at all but she was no longer angry with him so he'd let it go.

"So I was thinking earlier today when I was shopping with Tommy –he's got a date tonight- that maybe you could take me on a date or something. I guess I don't really know if that's something vampires do, but it's kind of a big thing for humans. Go out, have fun, get to know each other better, that sort of thing." Nervously playing with her hair Indigo could hardly bring herself to look him in the eye. Was it a stupid idea? He was the first vampire she'd ever met so how would she know if they did this sort of thing or not? But what wasn't helping was Godric's silence. Yup she made fool of herself. "You know what never mind, it was a stupid idea." She muttered out.

"No, no, I would be honored to take you out for a lovely evening to get to know you better. If this would make you happy?" Godric added the question, he so wanted to make her happy. Indigo's smile was the closest he'd ever felt to any kind of heaven.

"It would, very much so." Indigo bit her lip as she gave him a shy smile.

"Well then, tomorrow night I'll shall take you out on a date." Godric was struck with a thought, "What do humans normally do on said dates?" When he was a human the best fighter or hunter had the pick of women in the village all they had to do was make a deal with the girl's father and they were married. Dating was nonexistent.

"I guess sometimes people go to movies, or bowling, and they usually eat dinner at a nice restaurant." Indigo stopped herself, oh eating, yeah he doesn't people food he eats people. Awkward. "But we don't have to do that. I mean we could do anything, go dancing or play mini golf. Anything."

"What would you like to do?" Godric was trying to hold in his laughter from when her grey eyes bulged out of her head at the mention of food.

"Surprise me." Indigo gave him the same coy smile she had in her dream as she walked past him and into the kitchen for dinner. Now that that whole fiasco was over and her stomach was no longer in knots she could eat.

Godric watched her walk away, the gentle sway of her hips being enough for his thoughts to travel somewhere heated. Oh surprise her he would.

**So next time will be their first date and things will not go according to plan and that's all I'm saying! Oh also who else would you like to see make a cameo appearence in here? I've already planned for Eric and Pam because they are techincally his family. But should I include Nora? Thoughts please! Review away my lovelies! **

***'You're killing me smalls' comes from Sandlot so it's not mine. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to take the time to say wow. I honestly had no idea that this would have so many reviews, favorites, and follows. I am amazed and excited and just happy! Thank you all! For all the support, I show my affection by giving you a long chapter! Enjoy!**

For over an hour Godric tried to get Indigo to say what she'd like to do. If he was capable of it his palms may have been sweating. Never had he been on a date, it had never crossed his mind, but for Indigo he'd try to make it the date to end all dates.

"If you really don't know what to do Google it." Indigo told him yawning. She still wasn't used to staying up all night every night.

"Google?" He had heard of it but never actually used it.

"Yes, that is the answer for all problems." She cuddled into her side of the couch more, yawning repeatedly.

"Come, let's get you to bed." Godric stood up and walked to her.

"I'm not tired." Indigo insisted, making Godric chuckle. He picked her up with easy, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms again. Indigo nestled into his chest and let out a content sigh, all too soon she was being placed under soft sheets.

Back down stairs Godric called Isabel into his study. When she entered he was staring with furrowed brows at the laptop in front of him. "Isabel, what do you know of human dating?" Godric's unsure gaze put her off slightly; he looked like a young boy not her fearless calm sheriff.

"I know quite a bit, are you taking Indigo on a date?" She smiled at the thought.

"She mentioned she would like to go on one so yes I am. Can you help me?"

"Of course I can. Do you know what she'd like to do?" Isabel sat down in the cream leather chair opposite of him.

"No she would like me to surprise her." Godric shook his head with a smile remembering the way she said it and sauntered off.

"Alright that makes things a little difficult but it's safe to say the traditional dinner and a movie combo is not going to thrill her." Isabel and Godric both laughed, Indigo was certainly different. Isabel sat in silence for a few minutes before a light bulb went off. "You should take her to that new Italian restaurant, and then Sound, it's a jazz club they have a large dance floor. I'm sure she'll be impressed with your moves." Godric hadn't danced since the last 50's but he did miss it. "Of course she'll need something to wear, in fact the girl came with very few clothes…I'll call Sinclair and leave her a message. She'll bring by a whole new wardrobe and the perfect dress for tomorrow night." Isabel already had a dress in mind for Indigo.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Isabel." Godric gave her a sincere smile. He hadn't thought about Indigo's clothes, she didn't have much at all. Digging out his wallet Godric handed Isabel his black credit card, "Here, tell Miss Sinclair that money is no object."

"Of course." She took the card with a slight nod and left in hurry to call Sinclair.

It was 10 am when Indigo woke up to a knock on her bedroom door, "Yes?" She called out hesitantly.

"Miss Rain? My name is Sinclair; Isabel called me last night and told me you'd be needing a new wardrobe."

Indigo looked at the door shocked, what was this? "Uh, just a second." She brushed her teeth and opened the door. A stunning red head with big blue eyes who was dressed in a tailor made suit stood before her. "Hi, uh, come in." The woman signaled to someone in the hallway and six large racks of clothes where pushed in.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Sinclair added a bright smile before ordering Indigo into several different outfits. The whole ordeal lasted nearly all day, and half of it contained Indigo trying to refuse the items. Sinclair added that Isabel gave her specific instructions and she should take the wardrobe as a gift, refusing it may be an insult. Well Indigo didn't want to insult Isabel, she was kind, and it had been awhile since she'd had any new clothes. Thousands of dollars later and her closet was full. Of course the dress Sinclair laid out for tonight with jewelry and shoes reminded Indigo of her date with Godric.

Quarter after seven she was all ready to go, wearing a dark blue dress with a halter strap and sweetheart neckline it clung to her body until it hit her waist, then it flowed freely. The black high heels where about an inch and a half, easy to walk in. It was the pearl earrings and matching necklace that got her to tear up, her mother had had a similar set. She refused to cry though and ruin her make-up it'd taken long enough to put on the eyeliner and mascara and everything else. Pinning back the top of her hair she did a final once over in the mirror, she looked like an elegant woman. Taking a deep breath she left her room.

Godric had been waiting in the living room with Isabel and Stan; he refused to let his nervousness show. It was when he smelt lavender and the sea he knew she was there. Slowly turning around, he wanted to savor the moment. Indigo was half way down the staircase, and wore a shy smile. If his heart could beat it would have stopped looking up at her. She was more than angel, she was beauty itself. Biting a ruby red lip she continued descending the stairs stopping in front of him. For a moment they just stared in each other's eyes.

"Oh, before I forget, thank you Isabel for the clothes." Indigo shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't thank me Godric's the one who paid." Isabel nodded to the love sick puppy that was her Sheriff.

Indigo's eyes went a little wide with confusion but the warmth coming from his baby blues melted her heart and any other coherent thought she may have had.

"Shall we?" Godric offered her his arm, which she took. Nodding was all she could manage.

"You look absolutely stunning Indy." Godric repeated for the ninth time after they were seated in a private area in a seductively light restaurant.

"Not looking so bad yourself, handsome." She flirted. Godric did look very handsome indeed; black slacks, white button down, black jacket, and of course a black fedora hat. Just the mere sight of him had her heart inciting a riot against her brain. 'Jump him!' it screamed, or maybe that was coming from somewhere else in her body…

"I'll have the prime rib, rare with a side of mash potatoes please." The waiter looked to be in his mid fifties and was nothing if not the definition of polite.

"And for you sir?" He addressed Godric.

"A Trublood AB+ if you have it." He answered but never took his eyes off her. The waiter, seemingly un-phased nodded and left.

"AB+?" Indigo asked curious.

"It is my preferred type." He answered unsure, she caught him off guard. How did she keep managing to do that?

"I'm AB+." Indigo laughed a little before turning bright red.

"I know." Godric answered with his own little laugh.

"So I'm guessing Isabel had a hand in this?" She questioned him, there was no way he was this perfect, it was impossible.

"Yes, I must admit I was rather lost on planning an evening out. I've never done anything like this before." He admitted.

As their dinner was served they started talking more easily. Indigo was amazed by his vast knowledge of music and art, of course he'd been there when most of it was created. What thrilled her most was that special little spark she saw in his eyes as he spoke. However she was baffled at his lack of movie knowledge. Which she made him promise they would fix that. She loved movies, and Godric could have sat their all night listening to her talk animatedly about her favorite ones. When he finally commented on her meal choice she answered with "I've always been more of meat and potatoes kind of girl." This made him laugh.

"We've been here for almost four hours." Godric said after a lull in the conversation.

"Honestly? Wow, I guess I lose track of time around you." Indigo teased.

"Shall we continue on with our night?" He stood up and put out a hand for her.

"Where are we going next?"

"You'll just have to be surprised." He used her words against her.

Surprised she was as they walked into an underground jazz club. The band filled the air with lively music and people where all over the dance floor. If she didn't know better she'd think she stepped right into the fifties!

"Come on." Godric lead her to the middle with a large playful smile on his face, she hadn't seen it before and decided it was one of her favorite smiles on him.

"We're dancing? Like that? I don't know how to do all that!" She shouted over the music.

"Follow my lead." He shouted back spinning her into his arms and then quickly letting her back out. Indigo was shocked. She had no idea he could dance like this! It wasn't long before her hips caught the rhythm of the beat and followed along. Godric was throwing her all over the floor, her dress was twirling, and her head was constantly thrown back in laughter and fits of giggles. Oh did he love her giggles, there was such a carefree lightness to her laughter, it was infectious. Nearly every pair of eyes in the place were glued on them, a fact Godric tried hard to ignore. In a moment or five of weakness he'd flash men a dark look that said "Keep staring and see how long it takes me to fuck you up."

It took over two hours for Indigo to actually catch Godric staring off menacingly before his lighthearted gaze would return to her. As if on cue the band slowed it down, because the universe wanted them to talk. Wrapping her arms around him and stepping extremely close she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "You can't keep giving every guy in here that look."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him to whisper in her ear as well, "And why not?"

"You don't see me glaring at all the women in here that would love to be in my place." She pulled back her head and gave him a wink. Godric looked back at her a little shocked, what did she have to be jealous of? No one could ever compare to her in his eyes. He leaned forward and rest his forehead on hers, both closed their eyes and let the music take them away.

"This has been the best night, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun! Thank you so much Godric." She beamed up at him, letting some of her affections come pouring out of her eyes.

"I've not laughed like this in over four hundred years. Thank you, my darling." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Indy is that you?" A familiar voice called out before their lips could touch. Briefly touching foreheads Indigo turned around to face one of her least favorite foster brothers of all time.

"Hi Freddie." She put on a fake smile.

"Been a long time, wow you look all grown up. Damn." He exclaimed raking his eyes up and down her body. Godric clenched his jaw and fought the urge to rip this Freddie guys eyes out. He settled for wrapping an arm around Indigo's waist protectively pulling her back so he was angled between them.

"Yeah, well you look the same." She answered less than thrilled and totally okay with Godric's manhandling.

"I'm Godric, Indy's boyfriend. You are?" He interjected forcing the shithead to look at him.

"Freddie Walowitz, we we're in a foster home together." The guy swallow thickly once he took in Indigo's date's full appearance. "Never thought you'd date a Vamper though, Indy. Then again you certain like trouble. Does Maggie know about this? Bet she doesn't or else they move your ass far away from here."

"Freddie keep your mouth shut." Indigo snapped she could feel Godric's grip tighten to an almost bruising point on her hip, it was like he was afraid someone would come up and snatch her right out of his arms.

"What, us live boys not good enough for ya?" He let out a disgusted laugh, "Just wait until Maggie finds out your whoring yourself out to-" Freddie was unable to finish his thought has Godric had literally pounced on him.

Indigo threw her hands over her mouth to keep in the scream. Freddie was on the ground and Godric was leaning over him crouched down, a hand tightly coiled around Freddie's neck. She watched a little terrified as Godric's blackened eyes stared down at Freddie who had started begging for his life. Cocking his head to the side Godric ran his eyes over the boy as an eagle would his prey.

"Godric…" Indigo whispered out, there was something far more chilling about the scene before her then what had happened at Lou's house. Before it had been 'protective rage' Indigo decided to name it, this however was darker. Maybe it had something to do with Freddie talking about her being sent away? But thinking about it her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving him…"Godric, please. He's not worth it." She tugged on his free arm when she noticed Freddie was hardly gasping for air.

Godric shook his head, dislodging the monster. Loosing his grip on the boy he glamored him, "You will not remember this, you did not see Indigo, you will tell no one nothing of this." Freddie repeated Godric's words like a scared puppy. He straightened his shirt after standing up and brace himself for Indigo's possible anger, disappointment, or repulsion.

What he found was something else entirely. She looked frightened for sure, he tried to reassure her "Indigo I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that. The thought of losing you is- I just can't imagine," he took a deep breath trying to organize his thoughts, "Indigo please don't be afraid of me I-" She stepped toward him and put a slender finger to his lips, shushing him. He looked so ashamed, and self loathing.

"I think I know how you feel, and I'm starting to understand this soul mate thing a little more. I think. What I do know, 100%, completely is that you'd never hurt me." Godric lifted his gaze, staring at her his eyes filled with desperate love. "We just need to work on that temperament of yours." She said teasingly as she gently stroked his cheek.

That night in her dreams Indigo met a feral young boy in the woods he looked like a much younger version of Godric. They stared at each other and that was all they needed to know they were safe with each other. The boy walked forward and took her hand. He began leading her down a dark long forgotten pathway deeper into the wilderness.

**Important authors note!**

**So I've decided Nora will be included in this story at some point, and as far as following the show someone may get kidnapped by the fellowship (I know who already), but Godric is so not killing himself! Freddie is the first of a few people we will be meeting from Indigo's past and I will be digging more into that, she's got quite a few secrets. I've been thinking about maybe making Indigo more then human, what exactly I've got no idea but I'd love to hear back from you guys to see what you think about that. **

**Next chapter we'll be meeting Maggie, who'll be meeting Godric, who'll be laying down the law with an unruly vampire in the nieghborhood! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it came out differently then I expected, and much longer!**

In the morning Indigo got up at a decent hour and made the dreaded call to Maggie, in the rush and craziness of her life the past week she'd completely forgotten about her social worker. Her stomach knotted before she even dialed her number. What would Maggie say? Or do for that matter? Could Godric glamour her like he had Lou and Freddie? The idea of being ripped away from this new home, this safe place with her safe vampire, made her feel like a helpless kid again. It was not a feeling she had ever wanted to feel again.

"Oh my God! Indigo Rain where the hell have you been? Hmm? Young lady I have been worried sick about you! I talk to your foster parents by they knew nothing of course, I talked to Tommy but we all know he'd rather be tortured then give you up. I called a half dozen times, why didn't you answer or call me back?" Maggie shot off questions in her angry motherly tone. She was actually one person working for the system that Indigo actually liked. Indigo had been one of Maggie's first kids, despite a large work load she cared for each kid as if they were her own. No one became a social worker for the money or recognition; they did it out of a desire to help.

"Hold your horses' mother hen, I can explain everything. Can we meet? Café Tulu in an hour?" It would be best to do this face to face.

"Sure but just- are you okay?" Maggie's tone was flooded with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you in an hour." Sophie had to smile; Maggie would make one awesome mom.

Exactly an hour later Indigo sat by the window, drinking a glass of water and nervously picking at her blueberry bagel. Every chime of the bell she'd stare at the door feeling uneasy until she actually saw Maggie, whose eyes scanned the place looking for her. As soon as she found her target she rushed over. "Indigo." Was all she said letting out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing she was indeed in good condition. Sitting down, she demanded answers without delay.

"Okay well you're not really going to believe this but please just stay silent until I finish alright?" Maggie nodded cautiously before Indigo continued on. She told her everything, about being attacked, Godric saving her, Lou beating her twice, Godric saving her again, running away and going back to him, the house, Isabel, the little she saw of Stan, their date, but she decided to keep the soul mate part to herself at the moment.

"Oh Indigo," Maggie started her face looking disheartened, "I'm so sorry I put you with them. I should have known. Why didn't you say anything to me? I would have gotten you into a better place, and Tommy too." Of course Maggie blamed herself for Indigo getting hurt. She always did, she hated failing her kids.

"Maggie it wasn't your fault alright? Some places just really suck, and I didn't want to say anything because Tommy and I planned on running off after he aged out. Moving somewhere else might have messed with that plan." She admitted, reaching across the table to give Maggie's hand a tight squeeze.

"Running off? Haven't you already done that?" Maggie gave her a stern look.

"The thing with Godric just sort of happened. Tommy and I still have our plans but I don't know. The closer I get with Godric, the more I want to stay with him." Apparently it was truth time for Indigo.

"I should report this, and take you in right now." Maggie crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I know, but-" Indigo hung her head.

"But," Maggie shifted in her chair causing Indigo to look up at her, "after everything that's happened, and the fact that this is the first time you've ever told me you've felt safe somewhere, I'm thinking the law needs to be bent every once in a while." She gave a slight smile to which Indigo nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Oh Maggie, thank you and really I do feel safe. I know living with Vampires is dangerous but Godric, he's different and I know he'd never hurt me or let anything bad ever happen to me." She rushed out in relief.

"Well I have some conditions. First of all I meet this Godric and see where you're living just like I would with any other house, second of all because he's a vampire you call me twice a week, and third of all don't do anything stupid." She gave Indigo a knowing look that said 'yeah stupid like falling out of trees.' Good thing Indigo hadn't told her about the other night when she fell off a building.

"Alright, I can deal with those conditions."

"So I'll be coming over tonight, before he wakes up." Maggie said with a certain finality to her voice. Indigo dropped any argument she had. This was a thin deal and she was not about to ruin it. They spent the next three hours discussing everything from school to her feelings about Godric which Indigo labeled as complicated and refused to talk about any longer.

Indigo had told Matty that Maggie would be coming over for a surprised home check before Godric woke up tonight. Matty was completely put off by this idea but Indigo told him it was the only way she'd be able to stay her. Glamouring Maggie just seemed like a bad idea, it was like lying and while she didn't always tell her everything, she had never lied to Maggie. When the doorbell rang at five Matty was tied with Indigo in the nerves department. Neither could possibly sit still and both rushed to the door.

Maggie was a tall, slender woman with light brown hair and kind brown eyes to match. Tonight she had changed into a more formal pencil skirt with a matching black jacket and a blue button up blouse underneath. "Hi, Maggie." Indigo pulled her inside to introduce her to Matty. "Maggie Bird, this is Matty McDonald. Matty is Godric's day man he watches over the place and stuff."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Maggie stuck out her hand and gave him a small smile, it made Indigo think hey there both single maybe playing match maker could be fun.

"Same here." Matty cleared his throat, she was not what he was expecting at all.

"Well come on in." Indigo said grabbing Maggie's arm and showing her the house with Matty. Everything was going smoothly so far, so why Indigo have a sense of impending doom? Oh maybe because it was six and Godric was now standing in the living room with Isabel with a guarded expression.

"Okay this is about to get weird. Um, Godric this is Maggie, I don't know if you remember Freddie mentioning her last night? She my social worker. I decided to go talk to her today and staying here, she agreed as long as she did a surprise visit tonight. Maggie Bird, this is Godric my unofficial personal superhero. Oh and that's Isabel she lives here too, like I said earlier. Okay I'm going to just stop talking…now." Indigo nervously played with the sleeve on her sweatshirt. The next few moments where crucial.

Godric could let by the way Indigo's heart was beating so far and her nervous energy that this was a big deal, stepping forward he put out his hand and Isabel followed suit. After the initial hello's where out of the way the unassuming woman went straight for it.

"So Godric, Isabel, tell me a little bit about yourselves." They all sat in the den, another large room like the living room but with no TV and darker colored furniture. Maggie sat on leg over the other and her notepad on top.

"Well I'm unsure how much Indigo has explained to you but I am the vampire Sheriff of Area 9, which includes roughly half of Texas, I'm over two thousand years old, and plan on taking care of Indigo for the rest of her life." He looked at Indigo when he said the last part, letting her know he meant it.

"I am one of Godric's underlings, I've worked with him for many decades. Though I am not nearly as old." She gave her best smile and warmest eyes. Isabel had grown attached to Indigo in her short time here, and it would kill Godric if she was taken away, she'd do everything she could to prevent it.

"Interesting." Maggie jotted a few things down and checked some things off. All were anxious as too what though. "So I've given Indigo a few rules to follow for me to be okay with this arrangement." Both vampires and Matty leaned into so as to not miss a single word. "She is to call me twice a week to let me know she's okay. School will be starting in one month, her junior year, there will be no dropping out. I will be making unannounced visits, at night, as I would with any other home if things are not up to standard you'll be given a warning. Two warnings and I remove her from this home. Am I clear?" Her tone was a bit harsh but she wasn't trusting of these vampires just yet. They'd have to prove themselves.

"Completely, in fact Indigo and I already had a conversation about her attending school. I'm more then supportive of it, she will not be dropping out. We will make sure she calls you twice a week, and I assure you every visit you'll find this home surpassing your standards." Godric said in a reassuring voice. This woman was putting her trust in him and that was far more then he could have ever asked for. Even if all of this was a big surprise when he woke up.

As if on cue Isabel's phone began ringing, dismissing herself she sped off to answer it. The motion shocked Maggie a bit but she said nothing about it. However when Isabel zoomed back in a second later she looked at Indigo a little unnerved.

"Yeah I haven't really gotten used to that yet." She joked but noting the serious face and tightened jaw whatever Isabel was telling Godric was so not good.

"Would you excuse us, there is a matter I must attend to." Godric gave a tip of his head before he and Isabel were off. Maggie gave Indigo another questioning look prompting Indigo to explain Godric's job as Sheriff with help from Matty.

Godric sat in his study looking over the pictures on Isabel's iPad, they were of humans that had been ripped apart and drained. This was the work of either a newborn with no maker taking responsibility and therefore was out of control when feeding, or an older vampire that had been starved for the past four hundred years and was now not content with just drinking blood but clearly wanted to bathe in it. This could not have come to his attention at a worse time with Indy's social worker a few rooms away. At least the police hadn't openly blamed a vampire yet, in fact the information Isabel received was from a human detective she'd once been involved with, and he was keeping his out of the media as much as he possibly could. It wouldn't be long before vampires were blamed though, he needed to act fast.

"Isabel call the King and find out it any imprisoned Vampires where recently released near here. Also reach out and call everyone in the area you can think of that might know of someone who made a new vampire and lost control or simply doesn't want the responsibility of a progeny. Do it quickly and as quietly as you can. Do not let anyone know why though." He issued out her orders before calling up Stan.

"Stan, we have a problem as you see by the pictures Isabel sent you, I need you to head over to where the bodies were dumped and see if you can find anything that might tell us who did this. Quickly and quietly." He reminded him.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan answered quickly, he may not agree with Godric all the time but this was important. Whoever did this was sloppy and didn't care if they were found out, and that was not good for the rest of the vampires. He hurried off to the location to see if he could find anything. It was a certain smell however that caught his attention. Stan rolled his eyes as he cursed while pulling out his phone.

"King Andrew said that he knows of one vampire that is being held in nearby area but they should still be locked up for another hundred and fifty years." Isabel said coming back into Godric's study.

"Call the holders and find out if it's possible that the prisoner escaped."

"After three hundred years that would be nearly impossible to break out, they would be too weak." Isabel stated.

"Call them." Godric snapped at her.

"Of co-" She was cut off by Godric's phone ringing.

"What did you find?" Godric questioned right away.

"I know who it is, they're supposed to be in prison for another hundred to two hundred years."

"Who is it?" Godric was not surprised that Andrew didn't give Isabel the name of the Vampire but he needed to know who he was dealing with.

"Alistair Wales." Both Godric and Isabel's eyes went wide. This was not good at all. Alistair was over a thousand year's old and nasty son of bitch. He took pleasure in torturing his food before eating it, not that Godric hadn't at one point, but Alistair was different, the blood wasn't enough he need the screams to satisfy his hunger. Godric had been at his tribunal, given the definitive statement that imprisoned him. Alistair was in this area for a reason, it wasn't just for blood, it was for revenge and he had a four night head start.

**Again idea's and thought's on Indigo being more then human? Review, reivew! **

**Next Chapter: We will meet Alistair who knew the 'old' Godric, Stan will start to become more involved in the story, and Indigo will tell someone to go fuck themselves. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the ideas! Cookies for all! This chapter is almost the shortest one, sorry but I wanted to get this part out before the next one which is looking much longer!**

"What do we do?" Isabel asked patiently awaiting orders.

"We must assume that he's been watching us from a distance, which means he knows about Indigo." Godric let out a frustrated sigh, the last thing he wanted to do was put Indigo in danger. "Text Stan and tell him-"

"He's already on his way." Isabel cut him off. She'd texted Stan a moment ago when Godric had been zoned out in thought.

"Thank you. Isabel get me the Authority. Now."

Isabel knew there was only one reason why Godric would need to contact the Authority. He was going to ask for permission to eliminate Alistair. Giving her Sheriff a slight nod to signal she understood, she dialed. A commotion in the living room however caught Godric's attention.

A few minutes before in the other room…

"Who the hell is this?" Stan said after stopping in the living room.

"Stan this is Maggie Bird, Indy's social worker. Miss Bird this is Stan he stays here as well." Matty introduced them quickly hoping Stan would just move on to the study.

"Why is she here?" Stan asked in his gruff voice, intimidating everyone in the room. Godric and Isabel may be softies but as far as he as concerned they all just smelled pretty damn tasty at this moment. Of course he'd been stuck drinking that fuckin' Trublood shit.

"It's a long story. Godric and Isabel are his study. You should join them." Matty responded curtly.

"You don't tell me fuckin human." The last of Stan's self control had snapped. He grabbed Matty by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. "As far as I'm concerned you're nothing more than blood." His fangs where out and ready to take a bite.

"Leave him alone you ass." Indigo got up and pushed between the two bodies.

She surprised Stan who dropped Matty and focused on her instead. This wasn't her greatest idea, Stan was not Lou, Stan was not human, and clearly Stan was hungry.

"What did you say to me?" He lowered himself and got inches from her face.

Deciding that if she was going to be reckless she wasn't going to half-ass it Indigo said the first thing that popped in her head, "You are an asshole, and you can go fuck yourself." She made sure to enunciate each word clearly.

"You little bitch." Stan muttered out.

Before he could grab her throat and rip it open Godric was between them, a stone wall preventing any access to the beautiful maiden behind him. Stan took in a quick look at the vampire in front of him; this was not the Godric he was used too. This was a similar Godric to the one he'd seen days ago in his study. Something dark was alive in those eyes that usually held a far off look of depression.

"Speak to her like that again Underling and you will regret it." Godric whispered out coldly, clenching his fists to hold back his rage. Taking a deep breath he turned to Indigo, "You on the other hand need to be far more careful in what you say and to whom. Insulting a vampire is far more dangerous than falling off a building."

Indigo nodded, she knew he was right. Stan though was not about to take his scolding lying down.

"Godric the little-" He started shouting the rage boiling over.

"Watch yourself! I gave you a warning, speak to her like that again, come near her like that again, try to touch her and I will wrap you in silver chains and bury you in the front yard for the next five centuries." Godric's voice went back to being cold with the underlying ferociousness of an over protective killer. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff." Stan answered after a moment of hesitation.

For the first time he could see how Godric has lived for over two thousand years. There was a ruthless demon lurking behind that mask of calm authority. Having this human, who was apparently his soul mate, threatened was bringing that demon to the surface. The room was silent, the air was drowning in hostility.

"Indigo what building is he talking about?" Maggie had locked onto that sentence and nearly ignored everything else.

"It was nothing." Indigo answered taking her seat again but keeping her eyes on the men in front of her.

"You promised me you were done with that. I thought after being in-"

"I'm sorry!" Indigo shouted, effectively silencing Maggie who was now giving her a questioning look. Giving her a hard look she hoped Maggie would drop the discussion. "I think it's time you get going Maggie."

Indigo pulled her up and walked her to the door with Matty. They had a silent conversation with their eyes as Maggie put her heels on. Being a gentleman Matty opened the front door but quickly slammed it shut before Maggie had a chance to turn around.

"Shit." Matty mumbled out.

"Hey what are you-" Maggie and Indigo both started asking as he corralled them into the living room and forced them on the couch.

"Godric! We got a problem. Check side the front door." Matty called.

Both Godric and Stan appeared at the door in a flash. Opening it cautiously Godric found the cause for Matty's concern. He gestured for Stan to look as well. There was an elderly man, drained, lying on the cement in front of the door. The word 'hello' had been carved into his forehead. Alistair loved to either rip his victims apart, or carve into their bodies. Godric shut the door and moved to Indigo's side. He gave Matty a grateful but worried look, grateful Matty had not let either women to see the body, worried because Alistair was already here.

Before anyone could speak the lights cut out. Indigo could hear the sound of the vampires moving fast, cutting through the air with inhuman speed. When the lights kicked back on Godric was practically crouched over her, Matty had a gun in one hand the other thrown (protectively?) around Maggie while Stan stood behind them eyes searching the room. Isabel had flown in as well but she was holding a cell phone in one hand.

"Godric." Isabel spoke quietly getting his attention and handing him the phone.

"This is Godric of Gaul, Sheriff of Area 9 in Texas. I'm making an official request to deliver the true death to Alistair Wales." He spoke quietly but determination had filled his voice.

"Why?" Asked the male voice on the other end.

"Alistair has broken out of his confinement, terrorized small towns, made a mess, and has come to my home to extract revenge on me and he won't stop until he has it."

The group became tense as random windows were broken and doors kicked in all around the house. The smell of the fear and racing hearts of the three humans inside only increased the attacks.

"Permission not granted. Alistair is to be captured and handed over to the Magister who is on his way."

The dial tone pushed at Godric's feral side, and it was unclear if he'd be able to follow his orders or not.

**Ooooh! Will Godric disobey? Let me know what ya'll think of this one! Review away! Rememeber more reviews the quicker I want to post! **

**Next Chapter: Stan does something else stupid, Alistair talks to Godric about 'old' times, and Maggie makes a decision. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and to point out that I will update within a weeks time no matter how many reviews I have, but when I get more reivews then expected I like to post earlier, like a 'thanks for reviewing!' type thing. Anyway, here's the next part. I wasn't planning on posting so soon but I can't help myself! **

"Screw this." Stan yells before taking off outside.

"Stan!" Isabel shouts after him.

"Go get him!" Godric growls out.

While Isabel rushes after him, Godric pulls Indigo and Maggie off the couch guiding them into a room Indigo hadn't been inside of yet. It was cement and metal, there was silver and other various things inside to fight off vampires. On one wall there were about twenty small screens which showed various areas inside and outside the house.

He put them on the small couch inside, "Stay here. You're safe, I promise." Godric turned to Matty who had his gun aimed at the door. "I'll be on the other side of the door. It's the only way in or out of this room. Do not open it no matter what you hear or see until I say so." He left after taking one desperate look at Indigo.

The room was silent besides the small amount of noise coming out of the speakers by each screen. Some things were broken; flashes of something moving where seen on several different screens, the two women watched them fear. Matty kept his attention trained on the door, ready to shoot, ready to kill.

For a moment the world seemed to stop. There was no sound, and no movement. In the bottom right screen Indigo and Maggie could see why. Godric stood in front of the door, but in front of him was a man in his late thirties. The man looked weathered, skin dull, shoulder length brown hair snarly, and clothes that looked straight out of the 1700 hundreds. This was the man Godric had called Alistair Wales.

Both vampires stared at one another, remembering the last time they had seen each other.

_It was 1712, and for the first time the Magister had been called to the New World. The trial took place not far from a Comanche village in what is now Texas. The accused, Alistair Wales, was said to be feeding werewolves vampire blood, and systematically killing all the other vampires in the New World. The accuser, Godric of Gaul, had been gifted the area by the Authority itself and had caught Alistair giving his blood. Alistair's werewolves attacked Godric; they were all destroyed within the hour. _

_"Alistair Wales, what have you to say about the crimes you are accused of?" Magister Burchard asked. _

_"The Authority thinks they can just hand out territories to whoever they want? What happened to the days when vampires got their territories by eliminating the competition?" Alistair snarled out fighting against the two large men holding onto his arms. _

_"The world is changing Mr. Wales, and so must we." Magister Burchard answered shaking his head. _

_"Yes into civilized cowards!" Alistair spat at the Magister. _

_"Bury him, in silver, for…what seems like a fair amount to you Godric? After all you were the one attacked." The Magister asked with a dark smile on his features. _

_"Four hundred and fifty years." Godric offered not interested in the game the Magister wanted to play. _

_"Oh come now, a couple hundred years ago you'd have given him the true death!" Magister Burchard poked. _

_"A couple hundred years ago, I'd have given the true death myself after destroying his pets. You never would have been involved." Godric shot back. _

_"Very well then, four hundred and fifty years."Magister Burchard called out the sentence a bit let down. _

_"I'll come for you!" Alistair shouted amidst his screams as he was wrapped in thick silver chains. _

"It's been a long time Godric." Alistair gave him a smile.

"Not long enough Alistair."

"Oh what not even a little thrilled to see me?" Alistair stepped forward with open arms, a pouty look on his face. "I see you've hidden your humans. The young female, I assume she's yours?" Alistair chose another tactic.

"Your business is with me." Godric reminded him through gritted teeth.

"I seem to have hit a nerve! Oh dear! Oh my! Godric is it true? You've fallen in love?" His voice sounded shock and sincere.

"You know I don't like to play games Alistair." Godric gave him a dark look, clenching his fists.

"It is true, hmmm, interesting, quite interesting indeed. Oh come now Godric, you used to love games. You taught me almost everything I know! Remember when we first met? In Sweden? You could play a game with an entire village, terrorizing them, hunting them, killing them off one by one. Of course you were far more wild then, I must admit I was expecting the same behavior when I came here three hundred years ago. It was the only reason I created that vampire blood addicted pack; I knew I couldn't take you down by myself. Imagine my shock and disappointment when I found you! You! The most glorious vampire who made the Spanish Inquisition look like child's play had been reduced to a shell of your former self." Alistair shook his head.

"I was a monster, like you still are." Godric knew Alistair was trying to provoke him, and at this point it was getting harder and harder not to attack.

"A monster indeed." Alistair agreed casually as he began walking around the hallway, looking at the art work.

"The Authority know your here. The Magister is on his way." Godric stated.

"I was hoping to settle this the old way. But like before you disappoint me by running to the Authority. I don't understand Godric, you were around before that was even created, before most of them where created, why do you follow their rules?" Alistair asked genuinely perplexed.

"I've changed Alistair. Most have, and the ones who haven't are dealt with as you remember." Godric let out a frustrated sigh.

Within the blink of an eye Alistair had grabbed a picture frame and chucked it at Godric's neck, beheading him being the goal. But Godric ducked. Without hesitation Alistair launched himself at Godric. The action didn't however catch Godric off guard as he moved and grabbed Alistair's hair from behind and pulled him backwards into the wall. The splitting of his skull was audible.

"One would have thought you learned your lesson." Godric commented sounding borderline disinterested.

Alistair let out a frustrated yell and this time approached Godric more carefully. They circled each other, landing swift blows to one another at high speeds. The dance lasted for over an hour, neither wanting to make the first move, before Alistair suddenly halted.

"Been fun, however I must bid you ado. You might want to find your Underlings before the sun rises!" Alistair yelled over his shoulder before running out.

Godric was unable to catch him, and didn't want to try and chase him for fear that someone else may come in and try to get to the humans. Get to Indigo. He called out to Matty that he could open the door, Alistair was gone and he needed help finding Stan and Isabel before the sun came up. As the three humans cautiously came out Godric noticed Maggie shaking, and clutching onto Indigo as a mother would her child. Silently they walked around the house and through the wreckage.

Stan and Isabel where both found outside and not far from one another, they had both been stabbed with several silver stakes, keeping them down and weak.

"You just had to chase after him." Godric commented crouching down near Stan's head.

"Godric-" Stan tried to speak.

"No, your impatient and rash actions have caused me more than enough problems and I am tempted to leave you out here to greet the sun." Godric put up a hand to keep Stan from talking. "However, you do hold value. Matty help Isabel first." Godric directed.

Matty quickly scanned the yard as he rushed over to Isabel and began pulling out the silver stakes as quickly as he could. Isabel tried to hold back the cries of pain but they flowed out as each stake was removed. Once they were all out she stood and rushed inside the house for a Trublood. Stan gave out rough cries of his own as Matty started on him next.

"Come." Godric approached Maggie and Indigo and ushered them inside. "You should stay here Miss Bird, Alistair could easily track you, and…well it would be far better if you'd stay." Godric said as they sat back down in the living room.

"I'll stay." Maggie said finding her voice. "And Godric?" Maggie stopped him from leaving. "I just wanted to say thank you." She tried to give him a small smile but it came off as a grimace.

Godric gave her a nod before heading off to his own room like Stan and Isabel had done seconds before. However he could not escape Indigo.

"I'm sorry I know you need to sleep, I just- I want to know…what he said…" Her question hung in the air unspoken.

"That was a long time ago Indigo. I've done a lot of things in my years that I am not proud of. In the beginning, when I was turned, things were much different. Of course that doesn't excuse the crimes I've committed against humanity but I do wish to atone for my…sins. I do understand however if you are disgusted or repulsed knowing little of what horrors I have committed." Godric lay on his bed staring beyond the ceiling and into the past.

"There are a lot of things I will probably never be able to fully understand, but I do know that the man who saved me in the alley that night, the man who took me out of an abusive home and has given me all of this," She gestured to the house around them, " is not a monster. I've said it before and I'll say it again I know you'd never hurt me." With his unchanging sullen expression she tried something else. "So you know as far as playing Beauty and the Beast I'd say we've got it down packed. I guess Isabel could be Misses Pots, Stan the clock guy, Matty the candelabra, and Maggie the duster- I'm telling you now they are so going to end up together." She nudged his arm his smile finally mirrored her own.

"Beauty and the Beast? I don't think I've seen that one."

"Ugh we need to have multiple movie nights." Indigo said getting up to leave. Stopping at the door she turned to him once more, "Everyone has a past Godric, whether we let it define our future is up to us."

She had to wonder exactly how bad Godric's past was, even though Godric changed a long time ago apparently. It's not like she hadn't seen him act violent before, and he has been a vampire for over two thousand years, it'd be impossible to expect him to not be a bit of a monster. After all he'd been raised to be a warrior, fought in bloody battles; Godric had killed men before he'd been turned into a vampire. That killing had been for survival, but in a way wasn't the killing he'd done as a vampire been for the same reason? For survival. Did knowing any of this change how she really felt about him? No it didn't and that scared her. Could she really be able to over look his blood filled past? Yes she could. Did this mean there was something wrong with her? Maybe it did, but then again she always knew she was different.

**There isn't as much action in this ch. as there will be in the next one. Hopefully you enjoyed! Review away! I love hearing your opinions on where the story is going and what ya'll are thinking! **

**Next time: Godric has a choice to make, there is more to Alistair then meets the eye, Maggie's a badass, and Indigo get's an idea. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's technically Saturday and I said a week but I wanted this to go a certain way and just finished it! It is a longer one so enjoy! Oh and again thank you for the reviews and the love and just the encouragement! **

Matty finally sat down on the chair by the girls who had both passed out hours ago. He himself was unable to fall asleep, but it was nearly night time anyways. Indigo and Maggie had helped him clean up after the vampires had gone to sleep, it wasn't long after that though that Maggie pulled Indigo aside.

"Listen after last night, Indy I'm just not sure…" Maggie struggled to find the right way to say it.

"I've been here for over a week and nothing like this happened before, and I'm sure it doesn't happen often. Maggie, please." Indigo gave her a pleading look. She didn't want to be taken away, she felt safe here. Even last night, it was scary but she knew Godric wouldn't let anyone ever hurt her. He promised her that the first time they met.

"Indigo this life," Maggie gestured around them, "is inherently dangerous. I'm sure it's not his fault, but he is a Vampire. Their world is…deadly for humans. I know it seems exciting and intense but it can lead to very dangerous places."

"I know, but- wait what do you mean you know?" Indigo folded her arms over her chest and gave Maggie an odd look.

"I mean that I've been in a similar position before Indigo." Maggie let out a huff of air. "When I was younger, I fell in love with a man named Michael and he was vampire. This was before they came out mind you and I was sucked into their world, it was dark and hypnotic." Maggie had a far look, remembering her lover, but she shook it off, "Things didn't end well, for either of us."

"What happened?" Indigo put a gentle hand on her arm.

"Life with Michael was great but I stopped living my own life, everything revolved around him. I actually wanted him to turn me at one point but as it turned out I was his 'human' and nothing more. But his possessive side got the best of him and he killed another vampire for biting me, and for that he was executed." Maggie blinked back her tears, getting her emotions under control again. "I don't want to see something like that happen to you too."

"Maggie it won't. Godric is insistent that we're soul mates or whatever. I know it sounds crazy but the strange thing is I can feel a connection with him. I'm not sure what we are but I do know being around him gives me butterflies and serenity all at the same time." Indigo thought back to her date with Godric, nothing had ever seemed more natural then to be with him.

"I can't change your mind can I?"

"Nope."

"And if I move you somewhere else?"

"He'll always find me."

"I see." Maggie and Indigo exchanged brittle half smiles.

As soon as the sun dropped below the horizon, Godric rushed to the three beating hearts. He'd awoken from his sleep when he felt desperate fear from Indigo. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then hold onto her and never let go. Thankfully the feeling was over quickly, it was replaced with unsure determination, and then relaxation. What he found in the living room brought a small smile to his face despite their current situation. Indigo was curled up next to Maggie wrapped in a blanket, her face was peaceful and innocent.

"Godric?" Indigo sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Maggie was woken up by Indigo's movement and slowly started to uncurl her limbs. It took a few moments for both women to remember exactly what had happened the night before. Neither had nightmares about it fore they were too exhausted to dream.

Isabel and Stan had taken a detour in the kitchen for more Trublood but now stood with the rest.

"Nothing happened while ya'll where sleeping." Matty's exhaustion was evident in his features but his eyes where high alert.

"Good. You should all return to the safe room, as before." Godric escorted them upstairs.

"Hey Godric?" Indigo stopped him before he closed the door.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." He could feel her worry for him, reaching out he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it softly.

"There is nothing for you to worry about. This will all be over soon." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. Even if he hadn't be able to feel her emotions he could hear her heart quicken and see her cheeks redden.

Letting out a deep sigh Godric had to let go of his tender emotions about the moment he shared with Indigo and focus on Alistair. There was no way Alistair would be able to stay away his head wasn't screwed on correctly. Godric often wondered what Alistair's Maker was thinking when he chose such a psycho for a progeny. Yes there had been a time when Godric had been curious about the younger vampire, instead of killing him he had allowed Alistair into his territory. The younger's rash decisions and no remorse had lead to plenty of interesting nights but after a time it grew old and Godric had chased him out. It was one of the first glimpses of humanity Godric had shown since he was created. Snapping out of his memories Godric had an idea.

"Isabel I want you to…" Godric spoke so softly only a vampire standing right next to him could hear his next words.

When Alistair arrived Godric was sitting on the couch reading an old book he'd already memorized. Looking at his guest Godric's eyes spoke only of disinterest. Isabel and Stan weren't on the grounds, and it was the only reason Alistair had used the front door.

"Hope you reached your Underlings in time." Alistair started the conversation, still standing in the doorway.

"Yes, both are unharmed. However they will not be joining us at the moment." Godric answered not even bothering to look up.

"But you kept the humans around?" Alistair asked, walking into the living room.

"You'd have gone after them if I hadn't. So tell me how exactly do you plan on exacting your revenge Alistair?" Godric let out a bored sigh.

"Well I can't tell you now can I? It'd ruin the surprise. Which I have to say you are putting on quite the show tonight Godric." Alistair gave him a displeased look.

"I've never liked your surprises, and it's no show Alistair. We both know that even at the top of your game you could never beat me." Godric smirked into his book.

"I seem to remember a time or two when I bested you." Alistair clenched his fists.

"When? A couple hundred years ago when you were wrapped in silver chains and thrown in the ground? Or perhaps last night when you ran from me?" Godric offered up looking sincerely interested to know his answer.

"I did not run from you!" Alistair half shouted.

"Oh yes you did, you ran. Just like when I ran you off after I got bored with you all those centuries ago." Godric looked up and smiled.

"I left on my own accord! When we met again I nearly killed you! That's why they had to bury me! I would have killed you!" Now Alistair was full on shouting, his rage giving him tunnel vision.

"Killed me?" Godric laughed, "I slaughtered your pathetic wolf pack in seconds, had you by the throat in minutes. You were buried for feeding wolves' vampire blood and killing other vampires without the Authorities consent!" Godric laughed in his face.

"LIAR!" Alistair pounced forward but Godric was ready for him.

One forceful thrust upwards and Godric had Alistair pinned on the ground. Letting go of his fury Alistair grabbed the end table and smashed the glass against Godric's face giving him enough room to slip from his grip. Godric pulled a sizeable piece of glass out of his neck and let it drop to the floor before lunging at Alistair, who met him in the middle. They landed together on the glass coffee table. Alistair broke off a long metal piece and began swinging it wildly at Godric who dodged half of the blows. Taking his chance Alistair shoved the metal bar into Godric's chest, right threw his heart.

"Any last words old friend?" Alistair asked while grabbing a wooden stake from behind him.

"You are as foolish as ever." Godric choked out along with his blood.

"Uh?" Alistair looked confused. "Ah!" He screamed as thick large silver chains wrapped around him at warp speed.

Alistair fell to the ground screaming in pain as the silver chains burned into his flesh. Isabel and Stan stood on either side with wide pleased smiles on their faces and heavy duty black gloves on their hands. Godric stood up and removed the piece of metal from his body letting out the smallest grunts of discomfort.

"Godric!" Indigo screamed running down the stairs and sliding into the room.

"Indigo?" Godric was surprised she had left the safe room and barely had enough time to drop the metal bar before she flew into his arms. "How did you-" He was cut off by her soft lips attacking his briefly.

Once she leaned back he tried to speak once more but her hand landed across his cheek before he could utter a sound. "Don't you ever do anything like that again without telling me before-hand! Do you understand?" She shouted at him with a furious look in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I apologize." He replied quickly after realizing he forgot to think of what Indigo's reaction may be.

"You apologize to human like a whipped dog?" Alistair's voice was rough and he was still writhing in pain but propped up against the wall where the chains had been locked in place.

"Ignore him" Godric said looking at both Isabel and Stan who had murderous looks in their eyes, no one called their Sheriff a whipped dog and lived to tell about it.

"Sure her blood smells amazing and I can only imagine how sweet it tastes, especially when you're fucking her but really Godric? I mean really Godric humans are nothing, humans' are-" Alistair was silenced by a hard right hook.

Everyone else looked at the person who delivered it in shock and awe.

"What the bastard is annoy as hell." Maggie who was now looking frazzled, wrinkled, and thoroughly annoyed was not the same woman who first came in this house.

"I like her." Stan said from the background, before the group, including Maggie, busted out laughing. Their laughter soon died down however by the arrival of new guests. Godric quickly moved Indigo to stand behind him.

"Laughter? An odd sound to be heard when one is being terrorized." Magister Jorje Alonso de San Diego commented in a chilled tone.

The Magister wasn't a man of impressive size or stature, almost bald, but his eyes shot through others cold and calculating. Surrounding him where six vampire soldiers with guns filled with silver and wooden ammo, they were of intimidating size.

A hush had fallen of the room even Alistair had stopped making any noise of pain. But his silence didn't hide him from the Magister's glare.

"Alistair Wales I presume?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes Magister." Godric answered dutifully.

"Seems you've managed to handle your little problem quite well Sheriff, my compliments." There was a twinge of surprise hidden in his otherwise cold voice.

"Thank you Magister."

"Well we'll take it from here. In the car." He gestured Alistair with a slight nod of his head. "Sheriff." He said in a way of good bye.

"Magister." Godric replied.

"Ah! Careful you morons!" Alistair shouted as two guards peeled the silver from his skin.

"Shut up. It's your own fault you were silvered in the first place. Had you been paying more attention, no had you not decided to go after Godric when I so kindly released you, you wouldn't be in this mess." The Magister shot back from the front seat of the black SUV.

"Godric has to meet the true death! It's the only way this whole thing is going to work. You've seen him, how he protects humans now. He's in love with one! He'll be the only one that could stop this whole thing from working." Alistair hissed in between sentences until all the silver was removed.

"I suppose so but by eliminating that girl he would meet the true death himself." He replied calmly from the front seat.

As the sun rose Maggie reluctantly allowed Matty to drive her home after repeating her instructions to Indigo several times. Deciding she didn't want to be the only one awake Indigo crawled into her plush bed and dreamt of Godric, his death, and then his smile. She needed to put that smile back on his face. After the past two nights he needed time to relax again. Perhaps she could do something special for him?

**I said there was more to Alistair! Hope you liked it even thought the fight scene was a bit short, I wanted a longer epic dual but have decided that's for another chapter...dun dun dun! Review away!**

**Next Chapter: Tommy introduces Indigo to June, Godric tells Indigo a story, and Matty curses everything. **


	16. Chapter 16

**It's a bit late, but it is the holidays and this chapter ended up being much longer then I intended! Enjoy!**

The past few nights were considerably less eventful. Indigo had agreed not to leave the house for the sake of Godric and Matty's sanity and she made frequent calls to Maggie. Godric had become even more protective of her, following her around the house like a guard dog on constant alert. After a week of this treatment, Indigo was sure she'd go insane. Godric had gotten rid of Alistair there was nothing threatening her safety or well being. Everyone just needed to relax, and they might if Godric could manage too.

An idea struck her and she could curse herself for not thinking of it sooner, Godric had been the most carefree when they had been out on a date. Indigo decided that this date night would need to be a surprise, something to catch him off guard and put that beautiful smile back on his lips. Of course this would be no easy feat since he had taken to watching her every movement closely.

The only person she knew would be helpful at all was Isabel. The woman had after all had a hand in planning out their first date. In secret they began texting. Indigo had an idea of what they should do but was unsure how to set it up and that's where Isabel came in, the woman knew everyone and everything in Dallas. It took four days and nights to set up the whole thing but when it came time Indigo wasn't sure she could go through with it.

'You can do this.' Isabel kept sending her reassuring texts as she got ready in her room.

It was a feat in itself to get Godric to not stand right outside her door as she showered and got ready for 'bed' as she told him. Indigo tried to control her emotions knowing Godric might just burst through the door from feeling her nerves. Indigo wore a cream colored lacey summer dress it gathered under her bust and then hung down flowing slightly with her every move. She did her make up in a light natural way and let her long brown curls hang down freely. The simple burgundy flats on her feet finished her simple but pretty look. She had a feeling tonight was going to be a great night.

Godric had sat on the couch in the living room as Indigo had demanded, fighting off the instinct to run to her as he could feel her nerves. The underlying excitement he felt helped him believe that she was indeed perfectly fine. His head turned toward the stairs as he could hear her beating heart descending the stairs. Getting up to meet her, Godric was halted as soon as his eyes laid on her. She was an angel, he was sure of it.

"Indigo you look…stunning..." His words failed him.

"Thanks." A rush of heat ran through her as she gave him a shy smile. "I have a surprise for you, if you'd accompany me for the evening?" She held out her hand.

"What-?" He was deeply confused.

"Okay first rule for tonight, no questions. Secondly, you need to just trust me." She walked forward and grabbed his hand.

Godric couldn't help but let out a confused laugh as he let her lead him out of the house and to a limousine that had pulled up. When had she planned all this? He wondered. She hadn't left his sight…then it clicked. The texting, she must have been texting Isabel. Following her into the back of the vehicle Godric watched as she leaned forward and grabbed a Trublood for him and a sparkling water for herself. Taking the drink he eyed her curiously, there was a definite glint of mischief in her eyes.

Turning to him after a good twenty minutes had gone by she spoke, "I know you must be curious as to where we're going but from this point on you will be blindfolded." She produced a black scarf from nowhere and leaning forward she secured it over his eyes.

Indigo paused a moment before sitting all the way back, their faces an inch apart. Slowly her hands made their way from the knot in the scarf to the sides of his face. Godric's face leaned into her soft caress. The car hit a bump causing her hands to fly down to the shoulders for balance, while his hands flew to her hips to steady her. Indigo was practically in his lap by now.

Godric's hands traveled their way up from her hips, to her hands on his shoulders. He committed every curve he felt to memory. This whole situation was new to him. Usually Godric was in a position of power and control. Now he was at her complete and utter mercy. He couldn't see her, but her could feel her curves, the heat radiating off her skin, he could hear her near pants, her quivering breaths, her fluttering heart, he could smell her sweet lavender scent, and more dangerously her arousal. It was all of these little things, and not being able to see her, that drove him wild. Gripping her hands with his last ounce of restraint Godric gentle placed her back in her seat. Taking her here and now was not how he wanted their first time to be.

The damn man was blindfolded! Apparently he didn't need to use those baby blues to make her melt into a pile of gooey horny teenage girl. The rest of the trip was silent as she tried to catch her breath which was had when he was sitting right next to her. There was a part of her that yelled at her for not kissing him but the other side was happy she didn't. Indigo had a feel that if she had things would have quickly spun out of control.

When the limousine came to stop she was pulled from her thoughts. They were here, it was now or never. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the car.

Godric was hit with the smell of wildflowers and nature. Where the hell had she brought him? Focusing his other senses he tried to figure it out. They were definitely outside, a bit far out of town too. The confusion didn't dissipate when she stopped him and let go of his hand.

Reaching up on her tiptoes Indigo untied the scarf and let it fall from his eyes. Godric blinked once looking down at her before looking back up. For the second time that night he was blown away by Indigo. They were indeed in a clearing, surrounded by wildflowers. A small iron table and two chairs sat in the middle, a Trublood, a meal, and a candle sitting on it. Strings of lights hung around lighted posts set up in each corner, they connected three sides leaving one open. Off to the side sat a simple wood table with a CD player sitting on it. A woman's silky soft voice flowed out of the speakers suddenly and Godric realized Indigo was no longer standing in front of him.

She approached him carefully, unsure how to gage his reaction. Godric's eyes flitter about, taking in everything but he hadn't spoken a word.

"So what do you think?" Indigo asked slowly.

"I think this is wonderful." He walked to her and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, brushing over her knuckles lightly.

"I'm glad you like it. It required great sneakiness." She smiled widely.

"Great sneakiness indeed." He let out a little laugh.

"Come." She beckoned him to follow her to the table.

They sat and stared at each other for a while before Indigo made a move for her fork while clearing her throat. Godric intently watched her every move, waiting for her speak first.

"I thought after the whole…" Indigo avoided saying his name as if it'd curse their night, "that you needed something to bring that smile back. I have missed it."

"You missed my smile?" Godric asked a smile gracing his lips as he let out another little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Indigo asked confused.

"You constantly surprise me Indy. I keep forgetting you're nothing close to normal." Godric answered still smiling.

"You'd do well to remember that." She said adding her own smile.

"I would, would I?" Godric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I said no questions tonight!" Indigo pointed a finger laughing.

"I'm sorry I forgot." His hands flew up in mock surrender.

"Godric, can I ask you something?" Indigo asked when she stopped laughing.

"Anything, you know that." Godric answered his eyes pools of kindness for her to dive in.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else." She demanded nicely.

"Hmmm…" Godric let out a sound trying to think of something he could tell her that a. no one else new but more importantly b. that wouldn't scare her. "When I was a younger, before I was turned, before I was taught to fight, when I was a little boy around eight years old my mother gave birth to my sister. She was so tiny and helpless, the definition of innocence. I used to sit for hours and hold her, tell her everything I'd teach her as she grew." A fond smile grew upon his face. "Her name was Aia, after my mother, but I called her my little bird, she was always singing, Aia had the sweetest voice. Before I was sent off on my first battle she made me a bracelet from wildflowers much like these," he gestured around them, "she told me as long as I had it the Gods would protect me because she'd told them too. I carried that bracelet with pride until it fell apart. Aia made me a new one, of leather instead. I never took it off." Godric finished looking at Indigo instead of the past.

"What happened to it?" Indigo asked.

Godric rolled up the sleeve of his dark blue sweater, a thin worn bracelet was wrapped around his wrist. "I took much better care of this one."

Indigo's mouth fell open slightly before she covered it with her hand, tears formed in her eyes. No one would ever convince her that he was a monster. No, Godric had retained his humanity despite every horror he's seen and committed. The one thing that had kept him from losing himself completely was that bracelet.

"That was a beautiful memory Godric, thank you for sharing it with me." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

Godric noticed Indigo was swaying slightly in her chair now, "May I have this dance?" He was in front of her in a flash, arm extended to her.

Indigo happily accepted his hand and let him guide her away from the table. One hand holding hers, the other wrapped around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. This was heaven, he was sure of it. They spent the night dancing like that, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing more than a few tender kisses.

As Matty drove Indigo to the mall to meet up with Tommy she couldn't stop smiling. Last night with Godric had been everything she hoped it would be and more. The story he shared with her had made her fall even harder for him. As they said goodnight she managed to get Godric to let her leave the house to see Tommy. Her brother had demanded to see her as it had been far too long and he had someone he wanted her to meet.

"Indigo this is June, June this is Indigo my sister." Indigo shook hands with the dainty strawberry blond. June was about the same size as her, and was covered in the most adorable freckles. Her voice had a sweet southern twang to it and her smile was infectious.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Indigo."

"Infamous?" Indigo looked at Tommy with a raised eyebrow, "I promise I'm not as crazy as he makes me out to be, and please call me Indy."

The three walked to a nearby restaurant and talked about normal teenager stuff. Indigo watched as Tommy kept giving June this look, it was the same one the guy gave the girl in romantic movies, and it was the same way Godric looked at her. As soon as Tommy left for the bathroom June leaned forward and started whispered conspiratorially.

"So Tommy tells me you don't have a boyfriend but you haven't stopped smiling like a fool since we met, so who's the guy?"

"Oh, he's not really my boyfriend- he's- well I don't really know what he is." Indigo shrugged.

"Well tell me all about it and we'll figure this out." June offered.

Indigo gave June all the details she could without divulging Godric's true nature, or things that had happened recently. That might be a bit too much for the sweet southern bell. June was quite, until Tommy sat back down.

"I'd say you have a boyfriend."

"What?" Both Indigo and Tommy asked bewildered for different reasons.

"Well you've been on two dates, you both like each other very much, you've said you're both committed to each other in so many words, and you've kissed quite a few times. This guy, Godric, is definitely a boyfriend." June said with a playful roll of her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait hold on you and Godric are dating? He's kissed you? I'll kill him." Tommy started huffing and puffing like an overprotective older brother.

"Tommy, stop." June scolded him before Indigo had the chance.

On her way to the truck, Indigo was so consumed by her thoughts she tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the ground. Matty jumped out of the truck and ran to her.

"Indy! Are you alright?" He helped her up and noted one busted lip. "Fuck!" He cursed.

"What?" Indigo felt her face and winced when her hand came in contact with her lip. "Oh Matty don't worry, it's just a little cut."

"Just a little cut? Godric may just kill me for this! I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, fuck everything."

"Matty." Indigo tried to interrupt his rant.

"God I'm so fucked, you know what just fuck this pavement!" Matty shouted and at that both he and Indigo burst out laughing.

That night Godric came down to the living room he rushed to Indigo's side as soon as he smelt blood. "What happened?" He glared daggers at Matty.

"She tripped, it wasn't my fault." Matty put up his hands stepping out of the room.

"Here," Godric pricked his finger with one fang and swiped it over her lip.

Indigo just stared into his eyes as he did this. Her face was in his hands, his large rough hands. She grabbed one hand with her own, "We need to talk." The words came out barely above a whisper.

"Alright." Godric searched her face for any sign of something wrong, but found she only looked nervous.

"I'm not sure how to put this so…I was talking to June, Tommy's girlfriend, I met her today and she pointed it out to me that we're pretty much like boyfriend/girlfriend. What with the dates and the feelings we have for each other. It's probably more of a human thing I guess but- What I'm trying to say is we haven't really talked much about this besides when you told me we're soul mates and I'm starting to believe you more and more every day I spend with you but I don't want to rush things but I want us to be official in some capacity so I guess what I'm asking is if you'll be my boyfriend?" She took in a much needed deep breath.

"It is not just a human thing; vampires have boyfriends and girlfriends as well. But we make our claims a bit differently." Godric pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh?" Indigo let out a little gasp when he pulled her flush with his hard body. There was a dark feral look in his eyes but it didn't scare her, well it did a little but it thrilled her even more.

"Indigo Rain. You. Are. Mine." Godric punctuated each word in a husky voice before he leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against hers.

**Ah! He's claimed Indigo! Well...verbally anyways ;) I hope you liked the romance and I hope it wasn't too cheesy! Review review review please! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future of this story maybe. **

**Next Chapter: There's an interesting bit on the television, Tommy wants to meet Godric, and Indigo experiences some new things. **


	17. Chapter 17

**This ones a bit early but it's a little shorter then the last few. Enjoy!**

Godric sat in his chair pulling Indigo across his lap, the beast inside him roared uncontrollably. Indigo was his, all his. She'd let him stake his claim, but he still wanted so much more. Trying to hold back, Godric was gripping onto her tightly as they continued to kiss.

"Ehhem. Excuse the interruption Sheriff but I thought there was something you needed to see." Isabel walked past them, going for the remote.

Godric let out a deep growl as his feral eyes watched her movement, not happy at all with his underling at the moment.

The TV popped on, the screen was split between a young man with over slicked hair, and a middle aged woman who was clearly a vampire. The guy was in the middle of a rant.

"Vampires murdered my family! I know they did!" He slammed his fist on the desk. "I saw the fang marks on my father and step mother's necks, yet in the police report it says they were just in a car accident. This is proof that vampires are killing people and covering it up! If they've worked their mind control on the local authorities what's to keep them from doing the same to government officials and world leaders?"

"You have no proof that either person was actually bitten by vampires. My condolences to your family Reverend Newlin, I am truly sorry for your loss." The woman answered back and she did look sincere, but barely so.

"I have proof right here!" He lifted pictures of two people on the screen. The man looked like an older version of himself while the woman looked like she was twice as young; both had bite marks on their necks. "There's your proof monster!" The screen zoomed on the Reverend as he spoke, cutting out the woman entirely. "Vampires are killing whoever they please whenever they please and this has been going on long before we even knew. But now that we do, we can do something about it! We need to fight these demons, send them to their true deaths were the Lord in heaven can cast their souls down to hell where they belong!" The screen went back to a middle aged Latin woman with her dark hair wrapped up.

"That was Reverend Steven Newlin, the new leader of the church Fellowship of the Sun, an organization that aims to eliminate all vampires. Authorities are now looking into the death of the deceased Reverend Newlin and his wife and infant daughter. Now time for-" Isabel shut off the TV.

"Call Stan and tell him to get here. Now." Godric growled out.

"He's already on his way." Isabel had barely finished her sentence when he showed up.

"Do you understand now why I punished you for your actions? You have put us all in danger now!" Godric shouted at him.

"I apologize Sheriff, but I covered my tracks quiet well, no one will be able to discern who killed them." Stan answered.

"It doesn't matter that they won't know who did it. It's enough that they have proof it was a vampire! This small extremist church will now grow to a great amount. They will start attacking vampires right and left. Isabel get Nan on the phone I'm sure she'll be wanting to talk after this," he gestured to the now black screen, "and reach out, let everyone you know that they need to be on their guard as of now. But if I find out anyone in my area attacks a human they will be severally punished."

"Yes Sheriff." Isabel gave a nod and left already dialing on her cell phone.

"As for you," Godric looked at Stan unkempt fury in his eyes.

"Maybe I should leave…" Indigo made to move off his lap but found herself held tightly again.

"No, stay." It was not a request; the feralness in his eyes forced her back into the crook of his arm. "Go help Isabel." He told Stan without looking at him.

"Yes Sheriff." He bowed his head in respect and zoomed out of the room.

"I need you to stay with me. You're the only thing capable of calming my temper these days." Godric explained to Indigo, his eyes slowly returning to their kind light blue color.

"I just didn't want to intrude on something important." She admitted.

"You are never intruding on anything. Any business I have can be dealt with in your presence unless I deem it to be unsafe for you to be there. I share everything with you now, love." He tried the nickname out.

"Love huh?" Indigo blushed a little as she smiled widely.

"Would you prefer a different pet name?" Godric asked skimming his hands up and down her thigh.

"I'll think about it but for now let's just stick with Indy. A tad bit more original don't you think?" She teased him before resting her forehead on his, one hand firmly wrapped around his neck, "Godric what's going to happen now?"

"It depends on what you'd like to happen." Godric answered regarding her carefully.

"I meant about the Fellowship guy." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh," Godric laughed too, "well many things may happen now. Right now human vampire relations are tenuous at best. What it'll come down to is how certain individuals, human and vampire alike, react to these allegations. If vampires are seen attacking humans first there will be dire consequences for all, but if humans start attack vampires first and vampires don't seek retaliation things shouldn't change at all."

"Allegations? You just yelled at Stan for killing them. Obviously it's true, and that Reverend guy has proof." Indigo was a little put off by Godric's wording.

"Yes, but the rest of the world doesn't know that, as far as vampires are concerned those photos were faked."

"But they weren't," Indigo got off his lap and went on her own little tirade, "God how long has this crap been going on? Vampires covering up their murders? I'm guessing since the dawn of time." She answered herself. "Godric this is not okay, a couple was murdered, an infant was killed. A baby Godric! A baby! Stan should turn himself in, or you should hand him over to the authorities or something." Putting her hands on her hips she stared at Godric hoping he'd do the right thing.

"Indy, I know it's not okay. It's never been okay. I myself have covered up thousands of deaths." Godric's eyes were full of shame and regret. "Now in that vampires have come out, I know for a fact that the amount of vampire caused human deaths has gone down dramatically. It's because vampires have to be much more careful now, human deaths could cost us all our very existence. We don't want all out war; that benefits no one. The reason I won't turn Stan over, is because even if it's the right thing to do it'll be enough for most humans to condemn all vampires. Stan has been punished for his actions, I saw to that myself." Godric should have realized that this would be a point of contention for Indigo.

"Godric, I know you've probably done a lot of things you regret, but that's just it you regret it. Stan doesn't seem to regret what he did; only that he got caught. I mean I don't want all vampires to get in trouble for what he did, but then again you've all killed." Indigo sat down on the couch away from Godric, trying to sort out her conflicting thoughts.

"I know this will be difficult for you Indy, but most vampires truly cannot help themselves. We're driven on instinct and it takes awhile to gain control over our thirst and heightened emotions. I do regret the lives I've taken, in the beginning it was all I knew. Before I became what I am I was a warrior, I'd taken many lives in my human life as well and it was because at the time that was all I knew. The world is changing and with it vampires are as well. You must understand Indy I'll do everything in my power to atone for my sins, if I can." Godric got up and joined her on the couch, but gave her breathing room.

"The world has changed, and I guess vampires have too." She scooted toward him again. "Godric you can atone, believe me, it's possible."

Godric saw understanding in her eyes and the confused him a little. It was the second time she'd said something that had caught him off guard. The other time being when she mentioned the past doesn't make our present. He couldn't help but feel that she was keeping something from him. Whatever it was, he'd just have to trust that one day, when she was ready, she'd tell him.

"Godric, may I speak with you in your study please?" Isabel requested.

"Yes. I'll be right back." Godric got up and headed to his study.

A familiar buzzing knock Indigo out of her staring off into space. Pulling out her phone she saw a new text from Tommy. "Awesome." She mumbled to herself.

'I want to meet this Godric guy. I'm coming over tonight.'

'No Tommy. Besides he's busy with work tonight, some important stuff going on.'

'Fine. Tomorrow night?'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'Because I said so!'

'I'll see you at eight.'

"Damnit Tommy!" Indigo cursed as she threw her phone to the other end of the couch. There was a twisting in her gut telling her that tomorrow night was going to be awful.

"Is everything alright?" Godric asked appearing in front of her.

"God don't do that!" She responded after letting out a little scream. He'd nearly scared the life out of her. "No, yes, I'm not sure. Apparently Tommy's going to drop by tomorrow night. At eight. He wants to meet you." Godric could sense her frustration.

"Tomorrow night should be fine. I'll be looking forward to meeting him as well." Godric tried to reassure her but if Indigo letting out a grunt and falling into the couch was any indication it didn't work.

**Review away my lovelies! Remember the more reviews I get, the more I'm pushed to write and post quicker! **

**Next Chapter: Tommy and Godric meet, & Indigo runs into an old friend.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So that last chapter I felt I needed to address the issue of loving a vampire means dealing with the fact that they have probably killed hundreds- thousands more likely in Godrics case- of innocent people. Anyway this chapter is much longer and has quite a bit about Indigo's past. Enjoy!**

Sleep had eluded Indigo that night and the wee hours of the morning. Tonight the two most important men in her life were meeting, her non-blood-brother Tommy and her boyfriend Godric. Last night Godric had reassured her many times that he was sure he'd like Tommy, after all the kid was important to her. But that's not what she was worried about. Tommy was like any older brother, he'd probably never like any guy she dated. All she could do was hope. Hope that neither tried to kill the other, that would be a successful night in her book.

Deciding that she wouldn't be getting any sleep, Indigo got up, put on some pants and headed downstairs. She couldn't sit still though and wondered about the main floor aimlessly. But soon she found herself pacing, making the same loop around the house. She needed something to do, something to take her mind off of everything. Suddenly an idea came to her, something she'd done with her mother once.

It was 9am when Matty showed up, he was a little later than usual. But when he found Indigo she was elbow deep in a mixing bowl, hair in a messy bun, and flour on her forehead.

"What in God's name are you doing? And how long have you been up?" Matty asked as he cautiously entered the kitchen.

"I'm making a cake, a very large cake." She answered ignoring his last question.

"A cake? Why a cake? And did you sleep at all?" Matty put both hands on the island counter top looking bewildered at Indigo.

"I'm making a cake because…I'm making a cake Damnit!" She half yelled at him, still not looking up at him and mixing with her hands. The beaters hadn't been able to mix so much batter and who didn't love getting a little dirty?

"Okay, calm down. You're making a cake, I get it. Is there anything I can do to help?" Matty put up his hands in surrender; he'd never seen Indigo like this before.

"Yes you can oil the cake pans."

"Indy where'd you get all this stuff?" Matty knew they didn't have cake pans, or copious amounts of cake mix- he noted five torn apart Betty Crocker cake mix boxes in a corner.

"I got it myself. I can walk ya know, and leave this place if I want too. If you're not going to help then get out." She growled out.

Matty grabbed the pan spray and the five cake pans. What in the world was going on with this girl? Is this how she acted without sleep? Looking up at her every few seconds Matty took in the concentration in her features, like making this cake would save lives. The almost manic focus in her eyes made him seriously think about calling a doctor.

"So what kind of cake are you making?" He asked gently not wanting to set her off.

"Lemon Strawberry Chocolate Fudge Spice Vanilla." She answered with a somewhat far off gaze.

Blinking once or twice she noted everything was mixed together and pulled out her gooey covered hands to wash them in the sink. Drying off her hands she walked over to Matty who she now noticed was studying her every movement.

"That's an interesting mix." Was his only response.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it, sometimes I just get in my head and- I'm sorry." Grabbing two tins she went to the opposite side of the counter where the bowl sat.

"It's okay. You know Indy you can tell me anything. I promise I wouldn't tell a soul, not even Godric." Matty tried to catch her gaze but she was avoiding it.

"I'm fine Matty, I swear." She looked him straight in the eye and gave him a little smile.

Once all the cakes were baked and cooling it was nearly two. Everything seemed to once again be okay, Matty was sitting out on the patio when Indigo came outside as well. They stayed in a companionable silence for a good few minutes. It was a rather beautiful day, not too hot out with a light breeze.

"Frosting." Indigo broke the silence.

"What?" Matty asked folding up the newspaper.

"When I went to the store I completely forgot to pick up the frosting. I need to go get some." She self consciously rubbed her left arm, still feeling embarrassed about earlier.

"Okay, let's go." Matty got up and stretched for a minute before following her inside.

Indigo walked along the side walk occasionally wandering in and out of the local stores. Anything to pass the time and to get away from Matty who seemed to keep watching her like was a ticking time bomb. Which she most certainly was not. The kitchen thing was an isolated incident. Well sort of. She was just stressed out, that's all. Now she'd gotten the frosting, she just needed something else to pass the time. Indigo wasn't ready to head back yet, and Matty had a few errands to run anyways. Although she was getting a little bored with the shops, nobody had anything new or interesting. As if life wanted to be cruel Indigo heard a girl's voice call out from behind her.

"Indiana Jones! Indy is that you?!" Only one person had ever called her Indiana Jones. Slowly turning around Indigo was sucker punched by life.

"Taylor Jensen? Wow it's been a long time." Taylor was still the thin tall blondie that Indigo remembered. She still wore ripped jeans, cut off tops, and a black leather jacket too, a jacket that Indigo had a twin of.

Once upon a time, Indigo was placed in a home with the wild Taylor Jensen. Both girls had just turned thirteen and hitting puberty hard. One day Indigo was having a tough time; their foster brother Andy had decided to pick on her, Taylor beat him up. The girls became fast friends, and partners in crime. They began skipping school, sneaking out of the house, drinking, stealing, and dabbling a little in drugs. Even when they got placed in separate homes they still met up and got into all sorts of trouble. Police officers in the area had known the two by name. It was this way for awhile, nearly two years, than things started to change. Until finally one day, everything snapped.

"Holy motherfucking shit! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again, not when they hauled you off-"

"Yeah it's been a long time. Almost two years I think. How've you been?" They we're not going to talk about that.

"Oh ya know. Getting into this and that." She winked one perfectly painted hazel eye at Indigo.

"Sounds like a party." Indigo said trying to appear as though she was happy to see Taylor.

"You bet your ass it is. Say were you livin' these days? I could use a place to crash tonight. I got into with my boyfriend Justin." Taylor gave her best puppy dog eyes, and a few years ago it wouldn't have crossed Indigo's mind to say no.

"Oh I'm stuck in a house with some super strict douches. Sorry Tay." Indigo used her nickname trying to sneak past the lie.

"Man that bites. Alright well," Taylor reached into Indigo's front pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "here's my number, shoot me a text and we'll party some time. Just like the old days." She put the phone back.

Indigo laughed and nodded until Taylor was gone. Yeah she hadn't changed one bit, and what scared Indigo more was that she was in town. There was no chance she'd ever go down that road with Taylor ever again but now there was a chance she'd run into her at night, Taylors favorite time to be out and about, with Godric. Indigo had hoped that the past would stay in the past and not start trying to seep into her present or future.

The all but silent car ride with Matty didn't help calm her nerves at all. Quickly she covered her cake in chocolate frosting before running upstairs to put on some nice clothes. She chose a plain black t-shirt with her light skinny jeans. A touch of make-up and a quick brush of her long hair and she was ready- on the outside- for tonight.

Godric did not have a peaceful slumber, Indigo's emotions were all over the place and at one point he felt honest to God fear from her. He had been about to call when the fear dissipated and turned to worry. Several times he told himself it was all due to tonight but instinct told him otherwise. As soon as the sun went down he rushed to her side. They didn't have much time before her foster brother was due.

"Are you sure there's nothing you'd like to share with me? You were afraid today, and something deeply worries you, please Indy, tell me." Godric had been pleading with her, choosing not to try and glamour her like he would anyone else. He would never do such a thing to her.

"I'm telling you everything is okay. I'm fine, not afraid of anything. Except maybe of Tommy hating you." It wasn't a total lie, but she prayed Godric wouldn't notice.

Before he could respond there was a knock at the front door. Indigo jumped up nervously and ran to answer. Godric followed her slowly into the main entry way, and had to control the urge to rip off who he guessed to be Tommy's head. They were hugging. The more possessive side of him was not fond of this. It was a moment before they separated and Indigo brought the young man forward, pulling him slightly by his hand. Another intimate gesture Godric didn't like.

The teenager in front of him was tall and a bit lanky. Tommy had slightly curly dirty blond hair, and a Nordic looking face. Funnily enough he reminded Godric a bit of his prodigy Eric. But the hard look on Tommy's face didn't fit, Godric supposed he was trying to be intimidating, or older then he was. Both scenarios could have made Godric chuckle, he could remember the last time he'd been intimidated, and Tommy still looked somewhat like a child.

"Tommy Higgins, Godric. Godric, Tommy Higgins." Indigo introduced the two. Godric put out his hand but Tommy was slow to react, until Indigo dug her nails into his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Tommy said.

"You as well, I've heard quite a few things about you." Godric responded as they dropped the contact.

"Same here." Tommy said the silence after was awkward for all parties.

"Alright well why don't we take this- whatever it is- and sit in the den." Indigo offered. Godric led the way, not missing the "Be nice." Indigo muttered to Tommy.

"So how long have you lived here? In this house, I mean."

"Close to five years." Godric answered each and every basic question Tommy asked with kindness and patients.

"Okay enough with the niceties," Indigo gave Tommy a panicked look, "Indigo is, well she's my little sister pretty much, and as her older brother I'm responsible for her well being. What I'm trying to say is hurt my sister, and I'll end you." Indigo let her head drop in her hand.

"I would never hurt Indigo, she means far too much to me. Her safety is my number one concern. But all the same, message received." Godric didn't want to embarrass or undermine Tommy in anyway.

"Good. So what exactly are you intentions with Indigo? Blood? Sex? Long term commitment?" Tommy asked seriously, not just to make Indigo turn bright red.

"Ohmygosh Tommy." Indigo yelled.

"What it's a valid question? I'm just trying to make sure this vampire guy isn't trying to use you!" He shouted back defensively.

"Tommy there was a line, like right back there," She pointed at an imaginary line on the ground, "and you so just crossed it! Not cool!"

"Indigo it's alright." Godric took her hands in his cool ones. "I am in love with Indigo, we're meant to be, for me our bond is the most sacred thing in this world. I'm not using her for blood or sex. Of which I have had neither." That last part Indigo turned an even darker color red.

"Seriously? Really guys? This conversation is over! We are done talking about this. FOREVER. It will never be brought up again, capiche?" She huffed folding her arms and staring murderously at both guys, daring either one to bring it up again.

"Okay I get it." Tommy responded, while Godric just gave her a loving look.

"Good, now do you want cake?" Indigo offered.

"I'd love some." She got up and left the guys to talk amongst themselves while grabbing two pieces of her cake creation. It was five layers of incredible yummyness. On her way back, she heard something unexpected, laughter. Picking up the pace she saw Tommy animatedly talking.

"So there she was in the middle of the cafeteria, hose in one hand, banana cream pie in the other, covered in food and when Principal Marks asked her what she was doing she said, 'about to through this pie in someone's face while I hose down the jock table, what are you doing?' everyone busted up."

"Tommy Gerald Higgins! You are not to tell stories about me to him!" She shoved the plate in his hand angrily.

"Oh come on! You did the whole to cheer me up in the first place. I'm really just telling him you're a good person."

"Then just say I'm a good person, don't tell him stories!"

"So the Swanson incident is out of the question?" Tommy teased.

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you." Indigo threatened.

That night when Tommy left, Indigo felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They got along, too well if you asked her. At least that had been the only story Tommy told him. However now Godric was determined to learn them all.

**Hope you liked it! Review away please! Let me know what you think and were you'd like to see this story go. Also anyone else you'd like to see make an appearance besides Eric, Pam, Nora, Sookie, and Bill(very fleeting). **

**Next Chapter: A little time jump, Godric gets bad news, and one progeny will be making an appearance, the other mentioned. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Took me a bit but I finally got it down. Enjoy. **

The next week went by without incident. Indigo and Godric spent majority of their time together. Indigos required calls were all made in a timely fashion. It seemed every night Godric wanted to give her more, show her more, of himself and the world. There were no crazy vampires to deal with- other than Stan. But both Underlings made themselves scarce leaving the two lovebirds alone.

At the insistence of Indigo, nothing went beyond few- oh who was she joking! - many steamy make out sessions. Every single one leaving her utterly speechless and more than satisfied, Indigo was on such a high. Heck it was one of those sessions that had prevented Indigo from arguing with him again on school but she was now attending classes regularly (surprisingly) and even that hell hole wasn't as bad as usually was.

Something bad had to be coming that was just the way things worked. At least for her that's how they worked. But Godric assured her at every turn that everything was more than okay, and that they'd stay that way. She trusted him but ultimately he could not reverse 7 years of damage in a few months. So when the phone call came, she was far more ready then he would have thought.

"What are you thinking?" Godric asked looking up at her, his head in her lap as they were on the couch.

"I'll never tell." She answered in a teasing voice, lowering her head halfway down.

"I could make you." His expression and tone in mock seriousness.

"Oh really? What could you do?" She eyed him curious.

"I can think of a few ways." He lifted his head and put a hand behind her head to hold her in place as his lips attacked hers with tenderness. A phone ringing on the table interrupted them.

"Saved by the phone." She joked as he got up to grab his phone while she fanned herself.

Godric laughed watching her acting all dramatic and adorable. Looking at his phone the wide smile turned into confusion. Why was his child calling him? Feeling their bond a surge of panic being delivered every few seconds hit him hard. It was the searing pain that came after however that worried him far more.

"Nora?" He answered concerned.

"Not exactly." A male voice answered, he'd never heard this voice before but the speaker was human.

"What have you done with her?" Godric demanded harshly, his tone causing Indigo to sit ramrod straight in her seat.

"I think the real question is what will be done to her. Don't worry though, her soul will be saved, Godric." Godric stared off as the dial tone signaled the end of the conversation.

"Godric?" Indigo's voice was barely above a whisper.

Pulling the phone from his ear he dialed without looking and called for both Stan and Isabel to come back to the house. It was urgent. Indigo sat on the couch and watched Godric pace in front of the T.V. Who was this Nora woman? Obviously someone important to him, she thought as a twinge of jealous started picking away at her. Pushing away the feeling she tried to focus her mind back on what she could do for Godric right now.

"Godric-" She was cut off by both Underlings zooming into the living room.

"What is it? What's happened?" Isabel asked looking between both Godric and Indigo.

"It appears a nearly 600 year old vampire has been abducted tonight. The man said something about her soul being saved and I fear the worst." His whole demeanor turned injured and hurt.

"Who was it?" Stan asked crossing his arms.

"Her name is Nora Gainesborough." He said in an emotionless voice.

"You think her captors are going to give her the true death?" Isabel asked in her gentle way.

"Yes, I do. Isabel I need you to get in contact with Corey within the hour and find out where this phone was last, and Stan I want you to reach out to your old contacts, you know the ones I'm talking about, and find out if there is another vampire behind this. The human called me by name." He dismissed them both before pulling out his phone once again.

"Min son kallar jag med dåliga nyheter, har Nora fattats. Jag fruktar hennes kidnappare betyder att ge henne den sanna döden. _(My son I call with bad news, Nora has been taken. I fear her captors mean to give her the true death.)_"Godric said in a hushed voice.

"Det är inte möjligt. Nora är nästan 600 år gammal, utbildad du henne själv. _(That's not possible. Nora is nearly 600 years old, you trained her yourself.)_" Eric responded in a disbelieving tone.

"Hon är i mycket allvarlig fara Eric. Mina underhuggare gör vad de kan för att hitta henne, de vet inte jag hennes skapare. _(She is in very serious danger Eric. My underlings are doing what they can to find her, they do not know I am her maker.)_" Godric's voice grew a touch harsher.

"Du kommer att hitta sin far- _(You will find her father)_" Eric didn't know what else to say.

"Jag känner min son. Jag trodde du bör veta. Jag ska låta dig veta när jag hittar henne. _(I know my son. I thought you should know. I'll let you know when I find her.)_" Godric answered less frosty.

"Var snäll och gör. _(Please do.)_" Eric answered, Godric could feel his worry for Nora even after he hung up the phone.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Indigo asked standing up and folding her arms, she wasn't mad, just curious as to why he was speaking in another language.

"Nora is my progeny." Godric answered her as he took her in his arms.

"Progeny?" She looked up at him confused.

"My daughter, I made her into a vampire." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Why didn't you tell Isabel, and Stan? And who's Eric? And what language where you speaking?" Even more confused, why would he keep such an important detail from them?

"I didn't tell them because they did not need to know. It is best if others don't know everything, and Eric is my son, I made him as well. He is older than Nora, and from Sweden, we were talking is Swedish." Godric answered each and every one of her questions, not wanting to hide anything from her.

"I see. So who do you think took her?" Indigo asked now feeling concerned for this woman she'd never met simply because she was a daughter to Godric.

"I can answer that one," Isabel said walking back into the house, "Corey found the phones last location. The Fellowship of the Sun took her."

Godric's grip tightened slightly on Indigo. How dare they come after his family! Rage flowed through him until Indigo pulled his face down to look at hers. A calming sensation washed through him, enabling him to true think about what a solution. The Fellowship may have been able to grab a 600 year old vampire but there was no way they'd be able to take someone of his age on. He could free Nora, easily, and bring her home.

The next night Godric would enact his plan. Nora was held down by thick silver chains. Godric wrenched them off of her, "Run." He told her as the humans guarding her noticed them. It would appear that Nora was not the intended target, but Godric himself. Silver chain mail the size of blanket was thrown over him before he could take off into the sky. The metal cut into his flesh agonizingly, burning more and more as his body tried to regenerate itself. Godric did not scream, no he did not make a single sound. If this was the way things happened, fate had other plans for Godric. At least his child was safe. Indigo was safe, he'd left Isabel instructions and letters for his two children just in case. It seemed they would be reading those letters.

As the night wore on Godric could feel the fear vibrating within his body uncontrollably. It came from all three of them; Eric, Nora, and Indigo. Stuck on the floor in a windowless room he used what little energy he had left trying to sooth each bond.

Indigo had been sitting in the kitchen when the front door opened. She knew something was off before she made it to the entryway. A pale, average sized woman walked in with chocolate straight brown hair and dirty clothes. This must be Nora, she thought. But where was Godric? Isabel and Stan where already bombarding Nora with a million questions. The only thing Indigo could hear was the Godric had been pinned under a sheet of silver, stuck in that place. Indigo's heart dropped, her stomach crawled up her throat and tears welled up in her wide eyes. The last thing she saw before passing out was all three vampires looking at her nervously.

**I know I know, it's not exactly what was supposed to be in the next chapter. But tech. Nora and Indigo have yet to meet. I just couldn't help putting in that last paragraph. Not like you guys minded right? This chapter did move little fast, I know but it's just there are more important and big things I wanted to get too, and it's finals time, and just review already! More reviews and I'll post much sooner. **

**Next Chapter: Indigo formally meets both of Godric's children, Godric meets Steve Newlin, and Indigo finds something out that leaves her far less then happy. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my it's been way too long! I'm so sorry! Hope you enjoy this part, my favorite is the ending.**

Indigo slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights above her hurt briefly. Oh God, Godric! She thought shooting upright. The head rush following the suddenness of her movements flooded her mind of memories of what had just occurred. Blinking away the bad images, she finally noticed Isabel's face was totally in her personal space.

"Indigo, can you hear me? Indigo?" Isabel's tone and facial features were exceedingly worried.

"I'm- I'm fine. Where's…?" She got up off the couch with the help of Isabel but noticed that no one else was around.

"They're in the den, talking, trying to figure out a way to get Godric back." Isabel said in tone drenched sadness.

"They can get him back right?" Indigo asked blinking back tears that rushed to her eyes.

"Of course, Godric will be okay. He's extremely strong." Isabel seemed to be reminding herself that more than Indigo.

The women talked together side by side down the hall and into the den where Stan and Nora were fighting on how to approach the situation at hand. Stan was all for going in guns a blazin' and killing every single human on site. Nora on the other hand knew that would anger Godric, they needed an actual plan. Stan was positive an angry Godric was better than a dead one.

"Nora, may I introduce you to Indigo Rain, Godric's mate." Isabel pushed Indigo into the room toward the new female vampire.

"Indigo, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nora shook her hand with all politeness.

"It's nice to meet you too." Indigo grimaced back. "Now how are we getting him back?"

Nora smiled at her fondly. It's wasn't hard to see what her maker had found so enticing about this human. Indigo was beautiful, and despite her earlier fainting seemed to be made of stronger stuff then most. She could still smell her innocence as well; Stan had explained to her how long Indigo had lived with Godric that fact that she was still a virgin was impressive. Thinking back briefly too much older times, Nora remembered no human or vampire that could resist Godric's charms when he applied them. Hell she hadn't been able to when she first met him.

Unfortunately the night yielded no helpful ideas. Indigo was told that an Eric Northman would be coming from Louisiana; he was over a thousand years old and had been in many difficult situations, they could use his help. Something in her gut told her this was Godric's son-progeny-person and he was coming because his maker was in trouble. Indigo couldn't help thinking as she lay down in the wee hours of the morning if Nora and Eric would be sort of like stepchildren…who happened to be a few hundred years older than her and drank only blood. Yeah thank God she had a normal life.

After seven hours of being unable to sleep Indigo finally gave up, Matty found her sitting on the couch in her pjs when he came to drive her to school.

"I'm so not going to school! Not at a time like this!" Indigo shouted when he told her to get ready.

"Indy please I am begging you! Go today and then I'll call Maggie and get her to tell the school you'll be out for a bit okay?" She glared at him. "I know Godric wouldn't like it if you didn't go to school." Matty so went there.

"Fine." Indigo grabbed her back pack and motioned to leave the house.

"Really, sweatpants and tank top? Don't you usually, oh I don't know…put on pants?"

"I have a bit of make-up left on from last night, and you're lucky I put sweatpants on." Indigo responded nonchalantly as she went out the front door.

School was pure torture. Indigo wanted to hit everyone with a smile on their face and then cry in a corner. Tommy and June were the only ones she could talk to about anything but they were a year older and she only had lunch with them. Every class ticked by at a glacial pace, it felt as if time itself was against her today. Godric was the only thing on her mind, every subject, every lecture, every note was Godric. The steely silence that greeted every teacher who asked her a question reminded her of another time. Another day at a different school where all she wanted to do was scream. Shaking those thoughts from her head however she tried to think of ways to free Godric. If only there was a class on how to rescue prisoners. By the time Matty picked her up Indigo had scraped over two dozen ideas before finding one that seemed plausible.

Waiting for the Vamps to wake up was horrible as well. Despite Matty's efforts Indigo hadn't eaten a thing and couldn't stop her from pacing a whole into the floor. By the time Isabel came downstairs Indigo sat in Godric's chair in the living room nearly falling asleep. It'd been quite some time since she pulled an all nighter. The sleep deprivation, not eating, and waiting for what seem a millennia didn't do Indigo's temper any good.

After everyone drank a bottle of two of Trublood the door bell rang. Nora went to open it like she'd lived here her whole life, or at least for a long time. Indigo could hear somewhat warm greetings between her and a man both speaking in Swedish. Wow Eric was hella fast, she couldn't help thinking. But then another man and another woman spoke up as well. Indigo stood up as she heard them coming in from the doorway.

Godric awoke to searing pain; majority of his body was still covered in silver chainmail. As soon as he pushed that pain to the back of his mind he was accosted by feelings of fear, hatred, worry, and anger. All coming from both his progenies and his mate as well. He sent back small vibrations to let them know he was still alive. Although if he weren't Indigo would have felt that above all others. The sound of a metal door scraping against the cement floor alerted him that someone was entering this small dungeon like room.

"I hoped you'd be awake. I wanted to introduce myself last night but it seems you passed out." Godric recognized the voice before he saw the man's face. It was Steve Newlin.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Godric replied as steadily as he could.

"No problem, we can get to know each other now." Steve squatted down near Godric's head. "A little birdie told me that you are responsible for my father and his family's death. I was also told were to find your Nora, and how to hold you when you got here." He smiled smugly.

"Some little birds are full of information. However yours in wrong on the first part." Godric grimaced.

"Don't lie to me you piece of shit fanger!" Steve smacked Godric with the back of his hand.

"I have no reason to lie, but it if makes you feel better I'll take the blame." Godric looked up at him with his piercing blue eyes trying to find something in them that he could connect with.

"I was so hoping you'd just be honest. Cleanse your dirty soul before we hand you over to God." Steve nodded manically. "That's right; you'll be meeting the sun soon. Ask for me if you wish to repent your sins." He got up delivered a swift kick to Godric's side and left.

Godric sent out a slightly distressed signal to Eric and Nora. Indigo didn't need to feel his pain anymore then she already could. Their souls were tied together in such a way that they didn't need to drink each other's blood in order to feel the other persons emotions. He hoped the Eric and Nora would find him and return him to her; it was the only thing he truly wanted. Not that he didn't deserve this; this was actually a long time coming. For all the cruelty he'd shown to humans over the centuries, he deserved to meet the true death. But if he did it would kill Indigo and for that reason alone he was, for the first time since he became a vampire, afraid.

"Eric there's someone I'd like you to meet." Nora said pulling her brother to the left. "Eric Northman, Indigo Rain Godric's mate." She put emphasis on that last word and met Eric's surprised look with one of her own that said 'I-know'.

"Eric," Indigo walked up and shook the tall, built, blond Vikings hand.

"Indigo," He gave a slight bow of his head and kissed her knuckles.

"And they are?" She cleared her throat pulling her hand away uncomfortably; Godric should be the only one to kiss any part of her, instead of commenting she focused on the cute blond and the grim looking man holding her hand.

"Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton. They're here to help." He announced to everyone in the room.

Bill simply nodded to everyone while Sookie actually smiled. Okay and people think my name is strange? Indigo couldn't help thinking. She could have sworn the smile on the blonds face only grew larger. More strangeness.

With introductions out of the way arguments started up this time with all four vampires. Indigo let out an annoyed sigh when she was unable to get anyone to listen to her. Sookie came and sat by her on the couch.

"So Godric's your…?" Sookie asked genuinely interested.

"I say boyfriend, he says mate." Indigo was shaking her foot.

"I see. Bill's my boyfriend if you didn't catch that." Sookie offered conversation.

"The holding hands gave it away." Indigo was trying very hard to be polite and apparently Sookie noticed her plight.

"It's hard getting a word in edge wise but you just have to be louder." Indigo looked at blondie curiously, huh…worth a shot, she thought.

Indio excused herself and made her way to the kitchen. By the time she found what she was looking for she heard Sookie's voice yelling over the rest, she had a loud voice for a little person. Making her way back into the living room however the next thing she heard from Nora was the worst thing possible. Steve Newlin was planning on making Godric meet the sun, a true death for vampires. The last sane nerve inside Indigo snapped. She stepped into the middle of the group who kept arguing and ignoring her until she threw a ceramic plate on the ground with such force it shattered into a million little pieces. The room when silent and everyone stared wide eyed and shocked at the tiny human girl before them.

"Oh I have your attention? Good cause here's what's going to happen you are all going to take turns talking and you're going to deiced on a legitimate plan tonight before I steal someone's keys drive to Fellowship and rip that holier than thou prick's head off and shove it so far up his ass he's stomach is literally digesting his smug fucking little face. OKAY?" She looked at each and every one of them breathing hard, her heart screaming, her blood pounding through her veins like a freight train. That's right I'm a crazy bitch, her glared said to each person.

**I will be updating within the week, I promise! Things are starting to get very interesting...**

**Next Chapter: A plan is enacted, people may die, and Indigo may just have Newlins head on a pike! **


	21. Chapter 21

"I still don't understand why I can't go. It was my plan in the first place." Indigo crossed her arms and stood akimbo.

"You are far too valuable to put in that kind of danger." Eric said annoyed that she was still insisting on going into the Fellowship herself.

"Godric would be irate if we allowed you to into the church and put you in harm's way." Nora tried reasoning with her.

"The only one that would be in danger-" Indigo started raising her voice.

"Littlest things always got the biggest tempers." Stan mumbled earning himself the evil eye from Indigo.

"Indigo I promise that we'll get Godric out of there. Trust us. Trust me. Please?" Sookie asked stepping in front of the girl, a quick peek in her mind and Sookie felt the urge to cry and hold on to the girl as tight as she could.

"Whatever." Indigo glared and each person in the room before stomping her way out onto the patio.

The reasonable part of her knew what they were saying was true. It was better for everyone, mostly Godric, that she not be the one to go undercover in the Fellowship cult camp. But the emotional part of her wanted to be the one to rescue him, to get him out of that hell hole like he did for her. Above all though, she just wanted him back. Running her fingers through her hair in exasperation Indigo's eye wandered about the yard until they landed on a tree. A pull ran through her body and she found herself compelled to go to it. Relishing in the feeling of the grass tickling her bare feet Indigo smiled for the first time since this whole mess started. Put out a hand she ran it up and down the bark, rough and broken up, but beautiful nonetheless. Springing into the air she used the branches and knots to climb up until she was a good eight feet off the ground. Indigo sat on a large branch dangling her feet below her. Carefully standing up she balanced quiet easily, she'd stood on thinner things before, and took in the sky above her that was slowly losing darkness. Closing her eyes and gently pushing off from the main part of the tree she fell, the free fall putting color back into her face also took away her immense stress. By the time she hit the soft ground below her, Indigo was calm and serene.

"Indigo! Oh my God! Don't move something might be broken. Are you okay? What were you thinking?" Sookie shot out questions rapid fire seriously worried about Indigos mental and physical well being.

"I'm fine I-" Indigo didn't get to finish as all four vampires came flying out of the house and stood or kneeled next to her.

"Here," Nora bit her wrist and offered it to Indigo, looking worried, Isabel had the same look, but Stan and Eric looked angry and annoyed.

"Like I was saying," Indigo pushed her arm out of the way and sat up, "I'm perfectly fine." Standing up she had to keep from rolling her eyes as everyone looked confused, could no one understand her little obsession?

"What do you mean your fine, you can't be fine! Indigo you just fell out of tree, like nine or ten feet!" Sookie squeaked out, eyes bulging out of her head.

"It was eight and I've fallen from much higher. Now will everyone back up and give me some space? I was all calm and you're all bugging me." Indigo waved them off and got up, Godric won't be too happy to hear about this but she needed it she really did.

"Calm? How on earth could you be calm?" Sookie continued to follow her upstairs and into her room.

Eric however looked up at the tree then the ground and then the retreating women. This mate of Godric's was turning out to be far more interesting then he thought possible. Stepping away from the rest he placed a phone call to his child, Pam, asking her to do a little digging on this Indigo Rain. Find out where she comes from.

"I just am alright. It's just something that I've always done and it just clears my head, makes me feel…alive." Indigo said as she took off the rest of her makeup and crawled into bed. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I know you're worried about him, but frankly I'm a bit more worried about you." Sookie said softly sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I told you I'm fine."

"No I mean, you've been through a lot, I could see it…in your thoughts." Sookie finished slowly with a hesitant look.

"My thoughts? What are you some kind of mind reader?" Indigo asked sarcastically.

"Basically. I wasn't trying to listen, but when you smashed the plate it was hard not to." She admitted.

"Why is this so not as surprising as it should be? Ugh. I give." Indigo said to herself.

"I'm just worried about some of the things I saw in your thoughts. I lost my parents in a car wreck and granted I had Jason and we lived with Gran but it didn't make it any easier. Things haven't been easy for you but it seems like you're doing much better after being in-" Indigo threw a hand over Sookie's mouth.

"Don't ever talk about what you think you saw in my head okay? And I'm sorry about your parents but at least you had people to lean on, and you did see them-" tears formed in her eyes at the memories, "Just don't say anything, and promise I'm alright."

"I won't. I'm guessing no one knows?" Indigo only shook her head.

"Even Godric?" This time there was a hint of shame as she shook her head.

"Get some rest Indigo. I'll be leaving with Isabel's boyfriend in the morning." Sookie walked to the door turning around to say, "You'll have Godric back in no time."

Indigo fell into a fitful sleep filled with the blood of loved ones.

Godric lay as still as possible, attempting to sort out his children's emotions and Indigos. Something happened. Several things, in fact. But alas he was unable to discern any concrete ideas on what took place beside the last event. The near euphoric feeling he could sense off Indigo was a dead give away to what she had done, she fell. Against his wishes. Oh when these chains were off she was in a great deal of trouble. Seething over her recklessness instead of his current position may seem odd to some but Godric would rather be upset with her then thinking about never seeing her stunning face ever again.

What he could sense off his children however was the impending enacting of a plan. They were coming for him, he only hoped they'd shed no blood with this plan of theirs. These people did not deserve to die; they simply follow a charismatic man out of fear. It was nothing compared to the atrocities he'd committed. There been a time when he would have rejoiced at the thought of draining each and every body in this camp and bathing in their sweet blood until the sun came up. Pushing those thoughts out of his head before they became too tempting to the feral creature inside of him Godric focused on getting back to Indigo, giving her a very stern lecture, possibly making love to her, and never letting her leave his bed for the rest of her life. Yes that was his plan.

**Oh yeah Godric's not happy at all! Is Indigo 100% human? Review and let me know if you think she should possibly have a little something else running through her veins or if she should stay just a strange human. More reviews and the quicker I'll post! **

**Next Chapter: The Fellowship and Indigo doing exactly what she's told not to do (let's face it did you really see her sitting on her thumbs doing nothing?)!**


	22. Chapter 22

Indigo wished Sookie and Mark good luck as they left the house early in the morning. There was a nagging feeling in Indigo's gut however that Mark was not to be trusted. She knew a fake smile when she saw one, and that was all Mark did. It creeped her out to no end. Indigo relayed the message to Sookie via telepathy, okay so only Sookie was a telepath but in communicating with her through her mind that made Indigo like telepathic adjacent right? Whatever that's what she was claiming if anyone bothered to ask.

As the morning wore on Indigo tried to do what she was told, she really did, for Godric's sake. But if she was in danger he'd move mountains to get to her, why shouldn't she do the same? Away from Matty in the safety of her very large walk-in closet Indigo researched the Fellowship, its grounds, and came up with a plan B. A plan she would initiate by herself most likely. Although things could get difficult, she may need a look out, or two. Matty would rather shoot himself in the foot before going along with any plan that put her near the Fellowship, not even worth asking. A spark turned into a flame, dear Tommy still owed her a favor or five...

'Get over here. URGENT!' She sent him.

'What's wrong?'

'Time to pay up on an old debt.' Indigo smiled devilishly

'I'm going to regret this aren't I?'

'Of course.' Throwing her phone aside she knew Tommy was already on his way and wouldn't give anything away to Matty.

"Are you joking?" Tommy asked standing the middle of her closet looking at all her hard work. "This is your favor? A prison break!"

"SH! We can risk Matty hearing us."

"Oh yes that would be terrible someone who'd try and stop this insanity." Tommy walked out and headed for her bedroom door.

"Tommy don't!" She ran ahead of him and threw her arms out, blocking the door.

"Indigo, I would do a lot of things for you. Hell I'd die for you and you know that but I will not put your life in danger like this. From what you told me it seems like older and wiser people have this under control." He attempted to reason with her.

"I'll do it alone if I have too!" She threatened.

"I'm telling Matty." Tommy struggled with her at the door but finally won, as he made his way down the hallway she called out to him one last time.

"You promised." Hail Mary. "After I got out, you promised to always be there." Tommy slowly turned around, "To help me, to keep me away from the edge." Her eyes welled up. "Tommy I'm on the edge and I'm begging you to help me. If I lose him…I'll go over. Tommy I'm scared." It was the truth.

"Oh Indy," Tommy rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her as they stood in the doorframe. "Of course I'm always here for you but what you're asking me to do…we could get caught and then I have a feelings these maniacs would burn us both."

"I- I think- I mean I know…." She struggled with the word, "I love him and I can't lose him. I won't. Not like I lost-" Indigo stopped, willing back the tears and refusing to go there.

Tommy led her back inside her room and sat her on the bed after closing the door. Indigo had never talked about her time in the mental ward, nor did she talk about the death of her mother. For her to be bringing up both things, to convince him to help…he couldn't say no.

"Alright, explain to me again the fireworks?" Tommy gave her a little smile.

Indigo looked up at him with the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, "Pyrotechnics are a great distraction."

For the next four hours both teenagers called in favors from the many different friends they had with access to illegal fun stuff. Indigo was sure this would be the rescue to end all rescues. Plans were near perfection and Matty didn't suspect a thing, could this thing be going any smoother? Probably not but it got even better when a friend was able to promise a taser. Indigo claimed that a little too enthusiastically for Tommy's likes. These Fellowship people stole the wrong little girl's vampire, he thought to himself shaking his head.

Phase 1: Getting out of the house

The devious teens made their way downstairs hand in hand, with Indigo sniffling the tears close to falling over.

"Hey Matty I'm going to take Indigo to the park. She needs to get out of here. We'll be back in a little bit." Tommy explained as they put on their shoes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Matty got up and started following them, aware that Indigo was a cunning little thing, she had tossed his keys after all that first day.

"I'm not going to let her run off and do something crazy. She just needs to be somewhere else." Tommy gave him a pleading look and Indigo just buried her head in Tommy's arm.

"Fine, but you have an hour. There'll be hell to pay if they find out I let her out of her for even that long." Matty acquiesced not wanting to see the girl in pain; tears freaked him out.

"Right." Tommy nodded as they slowly left the house.

Indigo kept up her routine until they where a block away from the house. Looking behind them every so often she made sure Matty hadn't tried to follow them. Fortunately for them he hadn't. Unfortunately for him they had sold him half truths.

Phase Two: Get Supplies

It hadn't all been a bold faced lie. They really were going to the park. They had to meet up somewhere with all their friends/suppliers. Mario had brought two bags full of illegal fireworks, the really big ones that go boom, it was a bit more then they needed but it was worth it. Tasha had brought the taser as well two batons even thought Tommy had argued against this, any weapons could get them in more trouble, Indigo lit up at the idea of a taser, there was no changing her mind after that point. Steven brought them a lock picking set, two ski masks, disposable cell phones, and black spray paint. It was everything he deemed necessary to do something illegal. Tommy was surprised when June had shown up with a bag of clothes, Indigo had been the one to call her. They would need outfits to fit in, and/or outfits to sneak around it. The former being June's idea while the latter was Indigos.

Now they waited on one more person, the one with the getaway vehicle and the lead foot. Of course Simon had to take a half hour to show up; it wasn't like they were in a rush or anything. After everyone wished them good luck they headed off. In all it had taken under 45 minutes and they were hoping they'd be able to get the heck outta dodge before Matty came looking for them.

Phase Three: Road Trip

So either MapQuest was a big fat lair, or none of them could read directions. An hour into the drive and they were lost. They didn't want to risk getting 'spotted' (although by who Tommy had no idea) so they were using back roads and this place just happened to be buried in the sticks.

"Good thing I made you allot more time for the getting there portion of your plan otherwise we'd be waaaaay behind schedule." Tommy commented from the backseat.

"Quiet back there or I'll test out my brand new taser." Indigo mumbled while looking back and forth between the map and where they were driving.

"I'm just saying I don't know why we didn't just use the highway like everyone else…" Tommy continued unafraid.

"Because people would so see us, and dude we look sketchy." Simon replied.

"We're three teenagers in a car, how do we look sketchy?" Tommy asked a bit annoyed, Simon was one of his least favorite people.

"Cause dude! We're teenagers! In a car! Driving!" He shouted like it was the obvious thing.

"Yes, teenagers drive cars. That does not make it sketchy. It's normal." Tommy replied.

"But dude we are breaking some vampire out of a jail type thingy. Just trust me we have an air of sketchiness." Tommy just shook his head in the back seat every time Simon opened his mouth.

"There is no such thing as an 'air of sketchiness!" Simon was getting on his last nerve.

"Is so!" Simon shouted back.

"Will both of you just shut up!" Indigo yelled exasperated. "I've figured out where we are and how we're going to get there so you," she poked Simon, "drive and you," she looked in the rearview mirror at Tommy, "no more commentary from the backseat." She settled down again and barked out directions to Simon as the car grew quiet.

To be Continued!

**So I decided to break this sucker down, make it last longer, and put up a little post early for all the reivews and love that I got from last time. Again, review away! I'll post sooner with more reivews! Tell me what you like, don't like, want to see happen, I want to know what you guys are thinking in those beautiful brains of yours! **

**Next Chapter: The rest of the phases, and Godric will be back in it as well. **


	23. Chapter 23

**So I know that Sookie was in that place for like four days but Indigo told me hell no she was not waiting around that long. So that's why its only two days until everything epic. Events are different I kept a lot of things, certain sentences, things I personally loved so anyways, heres the next part. Hope you enjoy!**

Phase Four: Sneaking to the Camp Grounds

"Alright so where am I setting up with these babies?" Simon asked gesturing to the bags of fireworks he was holding.

"You are going to set up with those as close as you can get to the camp grounds without being seen. I'll signal you when it's time to set them off and once you have, run like hell back to the car. Hopefully we'll be there ourselves shortly after." Indigo explained as they quietly walked through the forest.

"Wait what's the signal?"

"I'll call you with the burner phone. I already put your number in the #3 speed dial, don't answer just light them and run. Okay?" She explained to him for the seventh time.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just never done anything like this." He shrugged a bit embarrassed.

"Pretty sure we haven't either, but who knows maybe in a past life I robbed banks or was some sort of super spy cause I am super freaking calm right now." Indigo said getting Simon to laugh and relaxed a little bit.

"That could just be due to the fact that the severity of the situation hasn't hit you yet." Tommy responded more logically.

"You're just going to be Negative Nelly the entire time aren't you?" Indigo asked rhetorically shaking her head at her favorite foster brother.

"You know if this works I will worship the ground you walk on and give you two hundred bucks. If not you owe me the 200 and I get to say 'I told you so' until I go blue in the face and you're not allowed to get mad me." Tommy answered her anyways.

"Fine, you sir have yourself a deal." They quickly shook on it before continuing on their way.

It was roughly a thirty minute walk through the thick woods to the cleared camp grounds. Something felt off to Indigo as she watched the people moving about. They looked like everyday ordinary people, not that she was expecting a satanic cultish sort of thing, okay so maybe she was but that's not what she found. This was going to require a change in plans.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Tommy asked.

"Phase five of Plan B: Assimilate. We need to find out where they're keeping him and in order to do that we'll need to be crafty and get people to spill their secrets and-" Indigo was about to head into a full on monologue.

"Okay yeah I think we get it. But they are not going to by that three kids just happen to be wondering about the woods and ended up here without being suspicious." Tommy pointed out.

"That's why we make it look like we're terrorized." Her fist connected with Tommy's jaw unexpectedly.

"What the hell!" He shouted before getting hit again, this time in the stomach.

"I said terrorized. Now rub some dirt on your face and work up some tears." Indigo told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She also made him put on the nicer clothes June had bought them, it would make them look like nice kids.

"What about me?" Simon asked already flinching.

"I'm not going to hit you, but you will need to go back to the car and wait. Do you have food in there?" Indigo asked basically rolling around in dirt and twisting up her hair.

"Of course!" Half of his trunk was prepared for Armageddon with food.

"Alright, well I'll call you let you know went to plant the fireworks, and I'll call again to tell you when to light them off. If I can't get a second phone call out, then you use your judgment and you light those suckers. Alright?" Indigo delegated his new task, and Simon listened with rapt attention.

"Good. Tommy how do you feel about sharp objects?" Indigo asked pulled a small pocket knife out of seemingly nowhere.

"Indigo, no." Tommy backed away and gave her an evil stare.

"Fine but it'd be more believable." She had already torn up her clothing but rolled up one of her sweatshirt sleeves.

"Indigo! You said you'd never!" He whisper shouted.

"Given the circumstances I think it's allowed and it's not like that." Her eyes bore into his, Simon had no idea what was taking place. "Simon, get out of here." She demanded before pressing the blade into her soft skin and running it across her wrist, deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to do damage. Giving Tommy one final look they started running in the direction of the campers screaming.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Eric growled out the question, Isabel being the only thing between him and Matty's death.

"I told you she was upset, I've never seen her like that. Tommy said they needed to go to the park. I told them 1 hour I went looking for them but they were gone." Matty hung his head ashamed he let Indigo out of his sight.

"You incompetency astounds me. A teenage girl is able to outsmart you and yet Godric keeps you on as a day man? You should be-" Eric's rage was boiling over.

"Eric. That is enough." Nora stepped in, putting a hand on her brother's arm, attempting to calm him.

"Do you have any idea what they might have done?"Isabel asked turning her attention to Matty.

"She probably went to the Fellowship to rescue Godric. Seeing as we're so damn incapable." Stan grumbled from his spot.

"Nora can you check her room to see if she's left anything out that may give us a clue as to what she may be planning?" Isabel asked.

"I already looked and as far as I can tell it has to do with a getaway car and fireworks." Matty answered.

"Fireworks?" All four vampires questioned at the same time, looking thoroughly confused.

Phase Five: Assimilate

The plan had worked quite flawlessly. Everyone had been so shocked and concerned they didn't even think to ask if this was just a ploy. Tommy had mumbled out what happened to the first group of people through a river of fake tears. His little sister and he had been just walking in the park when they were abducted by vampires, Indy was cut on the arm and they were dropped on the side of the highway and told to run. It was a sick cruel game! Indigo looked every bit the terrified child shaking away, and holding her wrist tightly.

They were cleaned up, Indigo's wrist treated and wrapped, and given clean clothes to wear. Both teenagers where a bit confused by such kind treatment, and such normal people. The only thing that reminded them of where they were was the constant 'vampires are demons' talk. Otherwise one could mistake it for some regular camp.

In the morning they were brought to the one and only Steve Newlin and his prefect little wife.

"My heart goes out to the both of you." He said sounding pretty sincere.

"Have you called your parents? I can only imagine their worry." Wife said with watery eyes.

"Yes we called last night, told them were we where, and what happened." Tommy, finding his inner actor, worked up a tear or two. "I know they'll blame me for this. Oh baby sister I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He pulled Indigo in for a hug.

"No it's my fault I wanted to go to the park." Indigo started sniffling giving the wife a tearful glance.

"It is not your fault, either of you. Vampires are sadistic murders, they feel nothing, they are demons sent from hell and I'm just so thankful Jesus led you both here last night." Steve said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder and giving him a look of solidarity.

"I know." Indigo answered, giving a small smile. Not going to be thanking Jesus for me being here when I rip out your heart for kidnapping my boyfriend, she thought evilly.

"Our parents won't be able to get us until tomorrow is it okay if we stay? My sister and I feel a lot safer here." Tommy asked with a pleading look.

"Of course, and wouldn't you know it's lock-in. You two are in for a treat!" Steve answered gleefully.

The rest of the day was spent, in a super creepy arts and crafts room carving stakes and wooden bullets. Indigo felt like she was in the twilight zone, people were laughing and telling jokes all while creating weapons for killing vampires; who were pretty much humans except for the drinking blood and immortal thing. It was creepy! Tommy almost seemed to be making friends with the more athletic guys, who where letting him practice shooting paintball guns. Inviting him to do all sorts of activities, and not wanting to look suspicious Tommy tagged along like an eager puppy. Indigo on the other hand was surrounded by women and was eventually stuck in the kitchen for dinner duty. What was this place Spain during the Inquisition?

After dinner they managed to escape everyone else and meet up behind one of the buildings that held weapons.

"Were you able to find out anything?" Indigo asked cutting to the chase.

"From what I overheard, there is a vampire in a basement somewhere here, and they plan on making him meet the sun after the lock in. Also some guy named Jason Stackhouse was thrown out of here last night for being a sympathizer. Didn't you say that Sookie girl who was sent here was a Stackhouse?" Tommy whispered nervously, looking around to make sure no one could over hear them.

"So Sookie and Hugo's covers are blown. I wonder if they were thrown out too or if they're locked up somewhere in this place as well." Indigo scratched at her back. The itchy fabric of the FOTS shirt was driving her nuts.

"What did you find out?" Tommy asked, tugging on his own shirt.

"Well I've discovered that I have a real problem opening up," Tommy gave her 'no shit' look, "and there are only two possible places that they'd keep something valuable. Their home or the church. I think we can cross out the house 'cause they would not sleep in the same place a vampire was being held." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Okay so how are you going to get down there?"

"Well that is going to be the fun part. But just go along with everything and go into the church during the lock down thing if I haven't called you by then." Indigo told him before they parted hurriedly. Looking around wildly to make sure no one saw them.

Phase Six: Getting into the Damn Basement

She had an hour before the lock down to sneak in and get Godric and sneak his ass out of this place with Tommy. Getting into the church itself was easy. Getting alone was the hard part. About twenty other people were walking in and out all the time using the different exits. It took a good ten minutes just to find out what door went down to the basement.

"Are you alright child? You look a little worked up." An older gentleman asked Indigo as she was a few feet from the basement door.

"I'm fine, I just…I guess I don't talk to people much about my problems and I was looking for a quiet place in here to be alone." She said in a downtrodden tone. "Try to get the courage to eventually talk to someone."

"I see. Yeah, telling people your burdens can be quiet scary, but when they love you it doesn't matter what you say, they'll still be there when you're done." The man looked at her with such understanding it touched her heart. "Good luck." He said before walking away.

"Thanks." Indigo said as he walked out the church doors. Strangely she felt ready to take on the world.

Phase Seven: Getting Past Dumbass 1 and 2

Of course there would be two big guys with guns blocking a thick silver door. 1. Could they make it any more obvious where they were keeping the big bad vampire? 2. Seriously? How the hell was she supposed to get around them? Move! Her brain shouted and move she did, right into the sightline of the men keeping her from Godric.

"Excuse me miss, but what are you doing down here? It isn't safe." One man said walking towards her.

"I'm lost." She whispered out, all the breath leaving her body. Shit, what was she supposed to do now?

Godric had felt her getting closer and closer all day. But why? What was going on? Why was Indigo anywhere near this place? Surely his Underlings would not allow his mate to be thrown into such danger? Last night he had heard two others being forced into what he thought sounded like a cage a few feet away from himself. Focusing on hearing and not the searing pain all over his body Godric heard a woman and a man claiming innocence at first and then admitting they were there to free Godric. They were there to free him? Two humans? If it was at all possible he would have shook his head.

As the night came on for a second time Godric could have sworn he heard Indigo's voice, smelled her sweet lavender scent. But it was fleeting each time and it felt as though life was torturing him further. Then she scent hit him hard, wrapping around him so completely he no longer felt the pain. He could hear her lying to people on the floor above. At first Godric was so happy to just hear her voice again, then rage hit him as he thought about her being here. Sneaking around this place, people here would give no second thought to hurting her.

The distinctive heartbeat came ever so much closer, until it stopped and speed suddenly. As clear as anything he heard her whisper "I'm lost" to the men guarding his door. The very idea of one of these men laying a hand on his girl… The feralness took over. Godric's rational side giving in, the monster began shaking using every fiber of his being to lift the chain mail. A roar ripped out of his throat as he threw it off, skin coming off in the process as well. Speeding to the door he grabbed the silver handle letting out another feral scream he ripped the door off its hinges and tossed it behind him. Before either man had the chance to turn and aim their weapons Godric had broken both their necks.

Indigo's eyes went wider then they could possibly go at the gut wrenching pain that ripped though her body, but the roar from the other side filled her with fight. In seconds Godric stood before her, two dead men at their feet, an honest to God tear rolled past her defenses. Not one of the fake ones she'd been shedding but a _real_ tear. Those feral eyes boring into with the intensity of the surface of the sun itself could not keep her from running to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Burying his head into the crook of her neck Godric look a long hard whiff. Slowly he regained composure, enough to pull away scoop Indigo into his arms and run her to the edge of the camp grounds.

"You should not be." He chided quietly, holding her in his arms.

"Nothing was going to keep me from you." She told him determined.

"I will-" a sound distracted Godric, "I have to go back." He told her speeding away before she could say another word.

Why on earth would he go back- "Damnit!" Indigo cursed out loud, she left Sookie and Hugo down there. Pulling out her cell phone she called Simon and told him to run as fast as he could and to bring her sneaky black clothes with him, and the fireworks as well.

"Here," Simon handed her the bag of clothes. "I'll go set up." He ran off in the direction of the church.

Phase Eight: Sneaking back in for Sookie and Hugo

Pulling on a black tank-top, a black long sleeved shirt and pulling on a pair of black yoga pants she tied her hair in a pony tail and sneakily headed to the church. At some point the air rushed past her and she could have sworn it was a vampire. Maybe Sookie's boyfriend? She used a side door to get in only to run into Sookie and Eric hiding out in a corner.

"The hell have you- never mind, you're coming with me. I'm getting you both out of here." Eric growled out in a whisper.

"I'm not-" She was about to be defiant but one steely look of 'shut the fuck up' from Eric and she stopped. "We can use this door." She headed back over to where she had just come from but after Sookie stepped outside Indigo heard Eric hiss in pain.

Turning around she saw silver chains had been thrown around him by at least seven different people. Two more men grabbed Indigo. Both were extremely unwillingly dragged into the churches sanctuary. Ironic right? Murder about to happen in a place where God was supposed to protect people.

"I should have figured you were a fang banger. That cut on your arm wasn't a bite mark." Steve looked at her completely disgusted.

"I'd rather be an open minded fang banger then an close minded piece of shit!" She shouted at him.

"Well apparently we lost one vampire but it looks like the whore brought us another one. There will be a holy bonfire tonight!" Steve was cheered on my his followers.

"I offer myself if you let the girl go." Eric growled out.

Indigo had to give the man props, trying to dictate terms as he was laid out on a slab and held down by silver chains. It reminded her of something Godric would do. No wonder he turned Eric.

"Gallant, but I think not. The Satan Slut should burn right along the very creatures she worships." Steven answered leaning in close to Eric's face.

"Let them go!" Everyone turned around to see Sookie standing there with her boyfriend Bill, who clearly wanted to be anywhere else.

"Grab them." Steve demanded undeterred by their arrival.

Bill made a move to protect Sookie but Steven pulled out a gun and aimed it right at her head as two men grabbed her and brought her closer.

"Steve Newlin let her go you fuckwad!" A man's voice yelled out of nowhere. Suddenly the gun was on the floor and so was Steve who was crying out with green paint on his hand and forehead.

The guy who shot was grabbed and brought forward. This had to be Jason the man looked strikingly similar to Sookie and had defended her after all. The brotherly love reminded Indigo of a very important person, Tommy. Her eyes scanned the room while she held her breath until she couldn't anymore. Tommy was not there. Before any other thoughts could run rampant in her mind the sound of vampires moving about caught everyone's attention.

They were completely surrounded. Taking her chance Indigo kicked the men holding her in the shins as hard as she could before running up and pulling the silver chains off Eric. Sookie had joined her also. When he was free Eric grabbed Newlin by the neck. Sookie begged him not to kill Newlin while her brother begged him to do it. By each passing second Jason was becoming one of Indigo's most favorite people.

"Newlin, we've had enough of this! If you think we're just going to sit on our thumbs and do nothing while you come to lynch us, well, we'll kill you first. Just like we did your daddy." Stan spoke up in a booming southern voice.

"Murder!" Steve rightly accused.

"Attack." Stan all but snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye every threatening human was inches from having their bodies drained.

"Stop." Indigo, along with almost everyone else, looked up to see Godric standing above. "You've come for me have you not Underling?" You could hear his displeasure with Stan in his tone.

"Yes Sheriff." Stan answered dutifully without tearing his eyes from the man's throat he held in his hands.

"Let the humans go." A second passed an no one moved. "I said Let Them Go." Godric used a deadlier tone.

As if on cue to punctuate Godric's words a huge round of fireworks went off. Exploding and booming away.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to shed blood and it can be so easily avoided. Help me set an example, if we leave you alone, will you leave us in peace?" Godric ignored the noise that startled everyone else, he looked like God up there.

"Never! Kill me! Drink my blood! Jesus will protect me!" Steve cried out, showing his neck to Eric who looked more than tempted.

"I am actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have met him," an almost playful side came out for a second, "but I missed it." He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Speeding down he stood behind Steve and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Which one of you will die for this man's madness?" No one came forward. "Stand down everyone." He told the vampires in the room. "Everyone, you are free to leave, it is over." Humans and Vampires alike rushed out of the church as if they were set on fire.

"I dear say I have more faith in humanity than you do." He tossed Newlin down and turned to look right at Indigo. "You, are in big trouble." A sly little smile made its way across his lips.

"Worth it." A large playful smile graced her own face.

Stepping over Newlin with the help of Godric, the two started leaving when Jason walking towards the Steve made Indigo stop.

"I fucked your wife." Jason said before punching Newlin's lights out.

"I love that guy." Indigo whispered to herself as they continued walking out of the church. Godric let out a brief chuckle as they were joined by Eric and Nora.

**Hope you all loved it! It was a beast to write! But hey lets not forget the after party at Godrics. Everyone needs to pay their respects, Indigo needs to meet everyone, including ****_Lorena_****, and I am excited for that. Plus there's still her punishment as well...hehehe! The violence doesn't end here! Nor the drama. Review away! The more reviews the faster I post!**

**Next Chapter: Indigo meets a hell of a lot of vampires (fun stuff with Lorena), gets punished(?) by Godric ;), and Indigo also finds out something about some Maker/Child relationships that ****_deeply_**** pisses her off. **


	24. Chapter 24

**So this one was pretty awesome to write, again I used some of the lines from the show. Obviously I do not own them, only our crazy Indigo Rain. Enjoy!**

Once outside the church the small group stopped, Godric picked Indigo up bridal style and gave her a passionate look before devouring her mouth with his. While they kissed, they took off to into the night sky. It was thrilling, the sensation of kissing and flying with eyes closed, luckily Godric didn't need to see to know exactly where he was going. Within moments, and all too soon in Indigo's opinion, they landed in front of the house. Out of her peripheral vision she could see dozens of vampires and humans lined up on either side of the walkway that Godric slowly carried her up. The lover's couldn't be bothered to look anywhere else but in each other's eyes, at least not Godric, he didn't even acknowledge the others with a passing glance.

Eric and Nora where at his flanks, head's high and looking straight forward, proud of their beloved Maker. This large group waiting outside his nest where there to give thanks that he was alright and to praise their stoic Sheriff, a Sheriff who not only ignored them out of tradition but because all his attention was devoted to the human girl in his arms. It wasn't hard to see the curiosity in the other vampire's eyes; they wanted to know who this human was, and what she was to their Sheriff. Eric gave more than one terrifying look to those who seemed too curious, he would protect his Maker's mate with his life, whether she was human, vampire, or something else entirely (which he was beginning to thinking was more than likely).

Inside the house Godric carried Indigo all the way up to her room, thankfully no one else followed. Putting her down Godric wrapped his arms around her, and stared down into her eyes, into her soul. She kept one arm around his neck and drew the other one up the side of his face, caressing his cheek. Closing their eyes, touching foreheads, both just existed in each other's embrace, wrapped up in the love and serenity of the moment.

Opening her watery eyes, Indigo found Godric staring right back at her, "I almost lost you." She whispered out with shuddering breath.

"You will never lose me." Godric declared, as he placed his hand over the one on his cheek.

"Promise?" Indigo struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"I promise, Indy." He whispered back before tenderly kissing her hand and then both of her cheeks, her nose, and finally her soft plump lips.

She melted into that kiss; holding hands, and held together so tightly not even air could come between them. In that kiss Indigo felt in her soul that he would never leave her. In that kiss Indigo felt that she could tell him everything and nothing would change his deep devotion to her. For the first time in her life she _wanted_ to tell someone everything that had happened; her mother's death, how out of control she was with Taylor, and the time she spent in the psychiatric institution. But when a knock on the door interrupted their moment she knew all that would have to wait, but it was okay. Finally, it was okay.

"It seems we have some anxious party guests to attend too." Godric's cool breath felt like heaven on her over heated skin.

"Then we should get going." Indigo joked back, "Should I change into something more…glamorous?" She asked seriously.

"You look enchanting just the way you are." Godric responded, causing Indigo to roll her eyes.

"You go. I'll be down in a moment." She nearly blushed as he gave her a playful grin and kissed her knuckles once again before reluctantly leaving her.

Smiling to herself, Indigo turned toward her mirror and took in her all black attire. She looked like a sneaky spy but it would not do for an impromptu party with vampires that were hundreds of years older than her. Heading over to her walk-in closet she quickly scanned the items inside before spotting the top she wanted. Dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple top with black lines on it and thin straps, and shiny silver colored heels. Quickly she applied her make-up, and ran a brush through her slightly curly hair. About as close to perfection as she was going to get. Another knock on her door jolted her into action.

"Yes?" She opened the door to find Nora, who was in black leggings and a tight short gold dress.

"Godric sent me. He's getting impatient." Nora smiled at her warmly, sharing a little joke.

"Well I'm already." She put out her arms to show off her outfit, and laughed.

"Ravishing." Nora laughed as well.

As soon as they made it down the stairs Indigo was being stared at by at least twenty different vampires and humans. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm her racing heart they could all hear. Nora laid a gentle hand on the small of her back and gave her a look that said 'follow my lead'. Indigo straightened her back and both women glided across the floor with far more grace then Indigo thought possible. Neither of them looked at those with prying eyes, they kept looking forward with heads held high. She was a tad confused though when they began walking past those who seemed to be waiting in a line, Jason, Tommy, and Stan closer to the front. Oh thank God, Indigo thought at seeing her foster brother, she had a feeling he was okay but to see him in person was much better. It all made sense however when she saw Godric sitting in a white chair receiving each person.

Godric had heard her approaching and fought to focus on the men and women before him, attempting to claim his attention for a moment or two but honestly he had hardly heard a word they said. Indigo was without a doubt the most stunning woman he'd ever seen and yet each time she came into a room she took his breath away. Breaking his otherwise stoic face into a grin just for her he beckoned for her to come to him.

It took everything she had not to run and jump into his waiting lap, but she definitely didn't walk as slowly as before. Taking Godric's outstretched hand Indigo found herself being quickly pulled onto one of his legs and his hand wrapping around her waist, all before she could blink. She looked back at him and gave a playful smile, receiving one in return as well as a tender kiss.

"Ehhem." Stan cleared his throat gaining both his Sheriff's and Indigo's attention. "Real glad to have ya back Sheriff, and you too Indigo. Safe and sound." He grumbled out awkwardly before leaving just as awkwardly.

"Um, hey I just wanted to say sorry for the whole Fellowship thing and the way they treated you. Also thanks for saving my sister." It was Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother.

"It was not a problem, and I do not blame you or anyone else for what they did. Mr. Stackhouse I hope you know you are welcome in this area anytime, you have friends here." Godric said in a gentle, calm voice.

"And a super huge fan. What you did to Newlin was epic." Indigo joked around making the handsome older guy smile a bit shyly.

"Thanks." Jason nodded to both of them and walked off still smiling.

"A huge fan?" Godric questioned whispering in her ear, clamping his hand down on her waist for a second making her giggle.

"Well I see I've been completely forgotten about." Tommy put both hands on his hips and pouted.

Before either man could prepare Indigo launched herself out of Godric's lap and onto Tommy. She nearly made them fall backwards in the process, but luckily Tommy was able to steady himself before they went tumbling.

"I had a feeling you were okay." Indigo explained as she clung to her brother for dear life.

"So what now you're trying to strangle me with your chokehold?" Tommy joked as he gasped for air.

"Sorry." Indigo dropped back down to the floor but immediately pulled him back in for a hug.

"I was pretty worried about you myself, until Isabel saw me and told me to come here straight away." Tommy hugged her back tightly. "Glad to see you're alright." He said to Godric who was watching them intently.

"Is Simon with you too?" She pulled back and peeked around him.

"No he dropped me off and booked it. Said something about his debt being paid in full?" Tommy jested. "You have no idea just how crazy her plan was to get you out of there."

"I believe I heard fireworks at one point." Godric stated looking at Indigo curiously.

"The fireworks were a necessary part of the plan alright? And hey they ended up just making your speech even more dramatic." Godric raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh at her. "I'm serious they were going to be very helpful! Simon was going to light them all and draw away everyone's attention why we got you the hell out of there!" She defended her brilliant mastermind plan.

"Whatever ya say. Well I think I'm going to go attempt to mingle. Find me when you're done over here." Tommy said quickly after taking in the impatient vampire behind him.

"Of course." Indigo gave him one more hug, and Godric shook his hand.

The last ten minutes seemed to have gone on for at least an hour. There had been seventeen more people in line after Tommy and some had more to say then the rest. Each one though was more than curious about Indigo. Godric made it clear each time that she was not just his human but his mate, and would be respected as such. The slight glare that came at the end of that sentence seemed to shake every vampire to the core each time, they understood. Perfectly. But now that they were all gone Indigo was itching to go and find Tommy, find out what exactly had happened to him after they separated.

"Go and find him. I have to talk with a few others and I'm afraid you'd be terribly bored." Godric noticed her bouncing foot and agitated state.

"Thanks." She gave him a peck on the cheek, which quickly turned into a passionate kiss that was again interrupted by someone.

Finding Tommy hadn't been hard. Tommy, Jason, and a female vampire whose name turned out to be Jessie were talking about a recent sports game, oddly enough, by the fire place. Jessie was Asian American and turned only a few years ago, but she was easy going and quite funny. Indigo was finding it pretty easy to tell just who was a vampire and who wasn't, and no it wasn't because of the pale skin, or the look of 'death', they were simply flawless in appearance. Skin smooth and bright, not a hair out of place, and most wore fashionable clothing. But not Stan, Stan had horrible taste in clothes, the old timey cowboy shirts where a little much even for Indigo.

The four had been enjoying their time when a porcelain skinned red head wearing a bright orange dressed walked in and headed toward Sookie. Indigo noticed most seemed to see a deeper meaning behind this, but she and Sookie were clueless. The conversation seemed innocent enough but getting a bit closer Indigo could see a dangerous look in Lorena's eyes as they went from a basic introduction to something quite different. Bill hurrying toward both women did nothing but add to the unfolding drama.

"Bill is this your Maker?" Sookie asked less then pleased.

"She released me years ago. She has no hold over me whatsoever." Bill answered heatedly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, we had a marvelous night in your hotel room." Lorena bragged innocently.

"What?" Sookie looked ready to rip Lorena apart.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52' plasma screen TV? Everyone says their so thin and light but let me tell you when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon." She touched the back of her head in remembrance, clearly enjoying her little game.

"Lorena you need to leave." Bill demanded.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you, there is no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena scolded him.

"What she fails to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill pleaded with Sookie to understand.

"Pasha, we were just catching up is all. Oh but you must have been worried sick." Lorena was quite the actress. "I admit," her eyes grew a bit darker, "it got a little heated. But you know how old lovers are-" She reached out to touch Bill across the end table but Sookie grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare touch him." She growled out.

"Oh my, we're feisty too." Lorena laughed, it was light and elegant. "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this." She hissed out.

"I've already won. Bill chose me and yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" Sookie shot back.

"Sookie stop!" Bill tried getting her attention, she was crossing a line.

Quickly running to the women, Indigo stepped in between them, it was a tight fit considering neither one wanted to move an inch, standing their ground and all that. "Come on ladies let's not fight over a man." She chuckled nervously.

"I'd listen to him, run away little girl." She waved Sookie off. "William and I are lovers."

"Lorena you've gone mad. Now get out, now." Bill pushed her away.

"I'm going to have to agree with Bill, if you can't be nice you should probably leave." Indigo stepped forward finally catching Lorena's attention.

"And just who the hell are you? Never mind I don't care you're nothing but someone plaything that obviously needs to be taught a lesson." She tried to walk around the human in her way but Indigo wasn't about to let her.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you, he never has, and _that_ we both know." Sookie added fuel to the already raging fire.

"Sookie, shut the hell up." Indigo said looking behind at the crazy eyed blond. "And as far as you're concerned," she turned back around to face Lorena, "let's look at the facts, everyone was having a nice time till you showed up, embarrassed yourself, and literally made me feel sorry for you up. Well, up until you insulted me that is. So get your crazy skinny ass out of this house before I drag you out myself." Indigo fumed, she was no plaything.

"Take. That. Back." Lorena stepped forward until they were inches apart, her fangs dropped.

"Are you slow or something? Get your crazy skinny ass out of this house or else." Indigo spoke as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Blood bag I could drain you in a sixty seconds flat. Are you really going to threaten me?" Lorena sneered bending her head down to Indigo's level.

"I'm a bit of a crazy bitch if you haven't noticed. So go ahead say one more Goddamn thing…" Indigo trailed off, pure rage oozing out of every word.

"Of course draining you right away wouldn't be nearly as much fun as making you watch while I drain everyone you've ever loved. Starting with your mother and then end fucking whoever your here with until they're screaming my name." Lorena struck the match.

Indigo's hand landed so hard on Lorena's face everyone in a two mile radius could hear the sound. "Bitch don't you ever bring up my mother again, and as far as my man goes if I see you anywhere near him I will not only stake your ass but I will torture you until your screaming for me to end your pathetic existence!" Indigo lighted the fuse.

Boom.

The next minute Indigo was thrown on the end table with Lorena's fangs inches from her throat and the next Lorena had been ripped away.

Godric felt nothing but rage from Indigo and rushed to find her. When he spotted that woman inches from her jugular…the beast came roaring out, demanding that he snap this woman in two for even touching Indigo. Barely holding it together he grabbed her by the neck and forced her on her knees in front of him. Hate filled his eyes.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now." Godric growled out darkly.

Lorena did as told, terror in her eyes. Indigo sat up and found a protective arm thrown around her. The arm belonged to Eric who helped her off the table and then held her back slightly. Murder in his eyes. Indigo could only imagine the look in Godric's.

"You come into my home, and not only disturb the peace but assault my mate? Give me one reason I should not snap you in two!" Godric shouted losing a bit of his typical well controlled appearance.

"I-" Lorena was shaking, and continued to do so even when Godric dropped his hand from her neck.

"I'll give you a break since you didn't know she was mine. I can that you're an old vampire and yet you toy with humans as a small child would a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. You've had hundreds of years to evolve and yet you haven't. I fear for humans and vampires alike if this behavior persists." He looked around the room with a steely glare. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Godric focused on her once again.

"They provoked me." She mumbled out.

"And you provoked me. I could snap you like a twig before you even knew what was happening, and no one here would be able to do a thing about it. Yet you are still whole, do you know why that is?" He got in her face.

"It's your choice." She answered shakily.

"It is, just like it was yours. Only you chose wrong. However despite my anger demanding you to be torn in half, I'll settle for you getting out of my area by dawn and never coming back." Godric stood to full height and stared at her with blackened eyes. "You," he motioned to Bill, "escort her from the nest." He ordered.

"Yes Sheriff." Bill gave a bow before taking hold of Lorena's arm and pulling her dazed form out.

"Indy," As Godric turned around Eric thrust her forward into his arms. "You are quite the trouble maker." His voice was almost playful and light again.

"You're just realizing this?" She joked pressing her body close to his. Indigo could see that glint of utter passion in his eyes, and she liked it.

"Eric, I believe it is time our party ended." Never taking his eyes off Indigo, and this time they blackened for a different reason, a lustful one.

**That seemed like a good place to stop! I know I'm awful. But this chapter got away from me! More reviews and the fast you'll know what happens next... ;) Also let me know what you'd like to see happening in this story or anything like that. **

**Next Chapter: Godric's punishment, Indigo learns something about Child/Maker relationship the really pisses her off, & what's Alistar been up too?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Without further ado...**

Indigo found herself between two unmovable objects; Godric and his marble like body, and the oak door of her room. His darkened eyes made her heart go crazy, she felt it might literally hammer its way out of her body. Before she got the chance to speak Godric's mouth attacked hers in a powerful passion. She curled her hands into fists with his light grey sweater, desperately pulling at the fabric but not strong enough to rip it off. She could feel him smiling against her lips and nipped his bottom lip in retaliation for laughing at her.

Pulling back Godric looked at Indigo, her lips puffy from his bruisingly passionate kisses, the loving look in her eyes. Wrapping one hand in her long locks he pulled her head backwards and softly kissed his way from collarbone to behind her sensitive ear. Nibbling his way back down he stopped at her pulse point, hearing her let out an audible moan. Turning her head the other way he paid the same amount of attention on the other side of her neck until both sides were equally red.

Indigo opened her eyes when Godric stopped, giving him a frustrated look. That ended quickly as his lips came crashing down on hers once more, wrapping her arms around his neck she was determined to keep him there forever. A slight noise of shock made it out of her lips as she felt his hands wonder down from her waist to the backs of her thighs, lifting up and forcing her to lock her legs around his waist. In a less than a second it seemed, Indigo found herself being lowered onto her bed. Keeping her legs wrapped around him she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, he helped her with his speed, so he could hungrily devour her lips again.

Putting her hands on his shoulders she lightly traced her way down them and up his hard sculpted abs, then down his back, lightly dragging her fingers over his spine. As she reached lower Godric's hips involuntarily snapped forward, rubbing his hardness against the heat between her legs. Both let out enchanted moans. Indigo felt hot, way too hot, she brought Godric's hands to the edge of her shirt and motioned for him to take it off her, he didn't need to be told twice. The coolness of his skin against hers had her breaking out in a thousand Goosebumps but his hands left a trail of scorching skin in their wake as he dragged them up and down her sides, and back.

His right hand found itself at the edge of her jeans, tracing a finger back and forth, Indigo flinched involuntarily. Godric pulled away and looked down at her an unspoken question in his eyes, his right hand resting higher up on her stomach. In answer she grabbed his hand and pulled it back down to her jeans and helped him undo them. Taking his time Godric got up and pulled them off her. Indigo lay propped up on her elbows staring at him lustfully.

It took everything he had not to pounce on her. Instead he crawled back onto the bed and grabbed one foot he kissing his way down until he reached her warm damp black panties. Pulling away he grabbed her other foot and did the same, he could smell her desire growing as he grew closer and closer. Kissing her stomach and the parts of her breast that were showing he finally made his way back to her lips.

Impatiently Indigo reached down and started to undo his pants but he stopped her and forced her arms back to her sides. She gave him a questioning look that was quickly replaced by shock as he tore off her bra. As he pulled away to look at her large breasts Indigo started feeling shy and vulnerable.

Godric noticed this and looked into her soul as he soothed her fears, "Indy you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I love you." One tender kiss reminded her that Godric was not just some teenage boy; he was a man who loved her.

Slowly kissing his way down she was a bit surprised when he captured her hardened nipple between his lips. Throwing her head back, Indigo moaned loudly as his hand came up to pay attention to her other breast. His tongue and fingers worked in tangent, slowly caressing and tweaking, switching between breasts. Indigo grabbed a fistful of his hair in one hand holding him close to her.

A frustrated noise escaped her lips as he stopped and kissed his way back down her stomach. It wasn't until the cool air hit her overly sensitive lady bits that she opened her eyes. Godric was holding the shreds of her panties in both hands, as a wicked grin crossed his face.

His eyes roamed over her naked form, she was so beautiful, her skin so delicate and soft, her breathy moans urging him back to her. But he couldn't stop staring at her, committing every inch of her to memory.

"Godric, please." She begged quietly in a husky voice thick with desire.

It was enough to snap him into action. Godric resumed kissing her inner thighs, getting closer and closer. Until ever so lightly he flicked his tongue across her swollen bud, Indigo let out a loud near screaming moan. Smiling to himself a bit cockily Godric took his time, swirling his tongue around her bud and darting down into her a few times, than repeating. Slowly he drove her towards oblivion, before stopping, and chuckling as she let out frustrated sounds and rocked her hips toward him. His hands played with her breast again for a moment or two until she gave him another unsatisfied noise.

Dipping back down Godric returned all attention to her soaking heat, this time he added a finger to his teasing. Taking his time, he let his finger slowly dip inside of her; she was so incredibly tight and wet. Hearing her pant his name repeatedly only forced his aching hardness twitch with need. Pulling his finger out after curling it around, listening to her moan, he stared at her as she watched him suck his finger clean.

Everything about this man was deadly erotic. Indigo could hardly see past the lust in her own eyes. She couldn't pull her gaze away from him as he pulled off his jeans and boxers in one motion. Holy hell, Indigo thought as she took in his body with greedy eyes. This man was all hers, seriously? The blush that crept across her face was unavoidable as she took in his hard member, would it fit, was the only thought that managed to make its way past the other lustful ones. Locking eyes with her Godric, she could see the feral beast he tried so hard to hide on a daily basis. A feral beast that would destroy everyone and everything in its sight except her, it would devour her.

Godric moved back to her slowly at first, and then using his speed he quickly covered her body with his. She let out a sharp intake of breath, a bit surprised, but not afraid. As he lowered himself between her legs they never broke eye contact. They were both beyond ready for this. Godric started to enter her, little by little, until he was stopped. Indigo nodded once, she wanted this, and it was all he needed to push forward and take her virginity.

Indigo stopped breathing for a moment and a small cry escaped her lips. A few tears escaped her in this vulnerable moment. Godric leaned down and kissed her tears, then her lips swallowing her little cry as he started to move. It didn't take long for Indigo's pain to become pleasure however. Godric's hands roamed her body, his lips kissed every inch of skin they could, and he was hitting that spot everything he thrust back inside her. Clasping her legs around his waist Indigo began moving her own hips, meeting his.

Godric moaned and completely let go, his fangs dropping. Indigo wasn't afraid however she was only further aroused. Baring her neck to him, she silently asked him to do something he had never done before with her.

"Indy?" He half moaned half question.

"Godric." It was her yes, moaning his name as their hips slowly made their way together.

Hesitantly he dipped his head to her neck, hearing her heart racing, the blood coursing through her views. It would add to her pleasure, he thought before biting into her soft flesh. She let out a hiss as he let out a loud moan. Her blood tasted so unique, different from any he had ever tasted before. It was sweet but earthy the only word to truly describe it was divine. Pulling back he bit his own wrist and gave it to her not wanting her to feel too drained.

Jointly consuming each other's blood, Godric couldn't keep his slow rhythm anymore, driving into her hard and faster he relished in her moans, and loved every time she screamed his name. Their mouths met for one final hungry kiss as the coil in her lower abdomen sprung lose and she clenched down on Godric who in turn shouted her name as he released himself inside of her.

Lazily Godric kissed her eyes, cheeks, and nose before settling on her lips for one sweet innocent kiss. Indigo winced as Godric pulled out of her but that was quickly forgotten when he wrapped his strong thick arms around her. Opening her eyes for what felt like the first time Indigo took in Godric's loving incandescently happy face.

"I love you." Whispered out feeling every wall she'd ever put up come crashing down, finally.

"I love you." Godric responded kissing her forehead before letting her curl up in his arms and fall into the most peaceful either of them had ever own.

When Indigo woke up she was more than shocked to find Godric looking right at her. Didn't he sleep during the day? Was this a dream?

"What's wrong?" He asked feeling her distress hoping she wasn't regretting last night.

"Why are you awake? Isn't it daytime?" She asked even more confused when Godric chuckled.

"We slept the entire day love. The sun has just gone down. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a vampire." He chuckled carefree again as he kissed her forehead, Indigo let out her own laugh. "We should get cleaned up, and head downstairs." Godric said after Indigo's stomach growled loudly.

"No complaints from me." She said moving to get up. "Ow." Standing hurt, a bit, and she felt a bit sore. Godric zoomed to her said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked taking her in his arms.

"I'm just sore." She mumbled out embarrassed, Godric let it go sense her discomfort.

By the time they made it downstairs Indigo was starving. Luckily Matty had left some potato hot dish thing in the fridge so she didn't have to worry about making anything. Unsurprisingly Eric and Nora where still at the house, probably wanting to spend time with their Maker as he was almost killed. But Godric not wanting to leave Indigo's side for even a moment forced everyone to sit in the dining room almost like a family as Indigo ate her food with great enthusiasm.

Eric had managed to get majority of Godric's attention sitting closer to him then Nora. Deciding to make friends with her Makers mate Nora focused her attention on Indigo. She was in the middle of telling Indigo a story about Godric hundreds of years ago when he had turned her.

"Godric was always so charming. He didn't need compulsion to get people to do what he wanted. Of course getting used to being a vampire was more difficult then deciding to become one. But Godric was incredible, those first few years…" Nora got starry eyed for a moment.

"What about them?" Indigo asked more than intrigued.

"Well you know Godric, it wasn't just about survival, it was about the pleasures of life and if there's one thing he knows how to do it pleasuring a woman. Am I right?" Nora nudged the girl.

Indigo felt like drop kicking this beautiful immortal right out of the country. It didn't seem so hard to believe that Makers had intimate relationships with their progeny, but did the damn woman have to be so Goddamn beautiful. A wave of insecurity washed over Indigo as she sat in her chair. Trying to seem like she was listening to Nora drabble on about the 'old days'.

"It was that human girl Godric keeps around, she showed up and got him out somehow." Hugo explained to the two very angry vampires in front of him.

"This is why you don't trust a human to get shit done." Alistair spat out giving the Magister a glare.

"You said before that nearly every vampire in his area showed up to rescue him?" The Magister asked the pathetic human in front of him, ignoring Alistair.

"Yeah, it wasn't just Isabel and Stan leading them though. It was Godric's two progeny; Eric Northman and Nora Gainesborough. They were the real force behind everything. It was all pretty much Eric's plan." He said hoping the vampires would find value in him yet.

"Why didn't Godric kill you?" Alistair asked leaning forward with a crazy look in his eyes.

"I- I- I don't know." His words stumbled out.

"Obviously no one will trust you anymore in his inner circle…You're useless now." The Magister said waving his hand.

Alistair shot forward and latched onto the human's neck. The man screamed bloody murder, but no one would hear him. Not where they were.

**I hope it was everything you guys wanted and more. This was my first time writing something like this and I hope it didn't suck. Please review! **

**Next Chapter: Alistair makes a new play (without the Magister), we have not seen the last of Indigo's temper, Taylor makes an eventful appearance (will she pull a vulnerable Indigo back down that dangerous path?), & Eric has an interesting conversation with Godric about Indigo. **


	26. Chapter 26

**This one came a little later, cause frankly I was a bit worried that only a few people liked that last chapter. Hopefully I worried over nothing! Here's your update Rosaline! Enjoy!**

Godric was trying hard to listen to Eric, but something was off in Indigo, taking a glance over at his beloved he could see she too was not listening to a word Nora said. Turning back to Eric he cut him off mid sentence and excused the both of them. Pulling Indigo by the hand down the hall and into his office, he shut the door and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong love?" He tried wrapping his arms around her but she pulled away.

"You slept with Nora?" It was more of an accusation then a question.

"Yes, a very long time ago. I haven't seen Nora in well over a hundred years." Godric crossed his arms, Indigo was jealous.

"How many other women have you been with?" On the outside she looked calm but he could see the emotion in her eyes threatening to boil over.

"Love, none of that matters now. I haven't been with anyone in a long time and now that I've found you, you're the only one I want to be with." He gave her a look of graceful understanding.

"So in other words you don't know how many you've been with." She said more to herself then him.

"Indy, I am well over 2000 years old-" He started.

"And you're also a man." She crossed her arms not out of anger, but more so out of an attempt to protect herself.

"You are the only woman I want. I love you Indigo Rain, no one else." Godric's blue eyes burned into her soul as he gripped her arms and forced his words past her newly formed walls.

"I know, but I just-" She tried to calm down, "it's not like it's a surprise really, I know you've probably been with plenty of women over the centuries-" It was his turn to cut her off.

"Indy, they didn't matter, only you do." He cupped her cheek in his cool hand and stepped closer.

"I guess I just got jealous or whatever. Doesn't matter." She tried avoiding his gaze, and pulling away but Godric was having none of that.

"It does matter. Everything you feel, matters to me." Godric lifted her chin with one hand and brought her lips ever closer to his.

"I'm sorry. For getting mad." Indigo surprised herself as the apology rolled off her tongue.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If I remember correctly I've been jealous once or twice as well." The both laughed, pressing their bodies close.

"Only once or twice huh?" She pulled away from his feather-light kisses.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" He gave a fake pout.

"Oh I think of more than a few ways to make up for your… _indiscretions_." She teased getting ever so close to his waiting mouth.

"Name's Alistair and I've got a unique proposition for your King. Trust me he'll want to hear this." Alistair smiled manically as the vampire bodyguard in front of the huge plantation style mansion.

"Come with me." A Latin vampire with interesting taste in clothing appeared in the doorway, shooing the bodyguard and ushering Alistair inside. "Russell's just finishing up dinner; can I offer you a drink while you wait?" The man offered.

"Depends on what you've got." Alistair stated dismissively.

"We've got something for _every _individual taste."

"Talbot you always were a dedicated host." Both men laughed.

"It's been a long time Alistair." Both men turned to see Russell Edgington making his way down the stairs at a human pace.

"I would have visited sooner, but I was indisposed." Alistair shook to older vampires hand and gave a bow to show respect.

"Indisposed!" Russell laughed. "You were locked up by the Authority! Say aren't you supposed to be underground for another hundred years of something like that?" Russell eyed him curiously.

"What are you going to turn me in?" Alistair jokingly pouted.

"Of course not, that'd run my fun." Russell gave a sly smile.

"Actually I've come here with a proposition you'll find most intriguing." Alistair smiled back.

"Then let us head to my office and discuss this proposition. Talbot, be a dear and get the man a drink." Russell gave his love a quick kiss before heading into his office.

"So what do you have for me my old friend?" Russell asked sighing as he plopped into his big leather swivel chair behind his cherry wood desk.

"You and I used to share similar ideas and I dare say we still do." Alistair stated.

"We do?" Russell acted as though he had forgotten completely.

"Russell, if you don't want in just say so. Magister de Diego is currently "running things"," he threw up air quotes, "but quite frankly the man's lacking in the creative department, personally I think he ran out of steam after the inquisition but he's got high level clearance…" Alistair shrugged and made to get up when Russell stopped him.

"Now now Alistair, I have to hear the plan before I say my peace." Russell leaned forward a bit more.

"The Authority has failed us, all of us. They're turning our kind into lovable little pets for humans when we should be the ones in control. For the past two hundred years the Magister has been working to systematically eliminate those who could prevent a new authority from rising and taking us all in a new direction."

"Interesting indeed, but why come to me when your Magister seems to be handling everything just fine?" Russell asked a little intrigued.

"Because like I said before he lacks creativity and anyone with a plan just a twinge different from his own is immediately shut down." Alistair nearly growled at the memories of his fights with the Magister. "There is one bigger player left that he just can't seem to bring down despite all his planning and manipulating."

"And that is?" Russell asked getting annoyed with what he felt was a slow explanation.

"Godric of Gaul. Maybe you've heard of him?" Alistair ground out.

"A Sheriff in… Texas I believe?" Russell had heard vague things about the vampire over the years but nothing to indicate he was anything more than a human loving sheriff.

"Yes, they've offered him Kingship plenty of times but he always refuses and the area he has now is considerably smaller than the one he started out with in America. The fool thought it was more diplomatic to share." Alistair shook his head in disgust. "The Godric I met when I was first turned claimed almost the entire Scandinavia for himself and viciously tore apart anyone who challenged him. You would have been proud to have a friend like that back then; at times he was nothing more than feral survival instincts. A magnificent vampire." Alistair gazed off in memories before shaking his head, "But now he's all about atoning for his mistakes, and making nice with the humans. Playing the lap dog of some human bitch, following her about like a lost puppy."

"Pathetic." Russell agreed. "Always sad to hear about the decline of a great vampire." He tapped his fingers on his desk as he sat thinking. "I'll help you, but I have a price."

"I would expect nothing less. Name it." Alistair opened his arms like the world was his to give.

"Later, first let's seal this deal with a little blood hmm? Straight from the source." Russell and Alistair got up sharing maniacal laughter

That night four drained humans would be tossed into the woods and lit on fire by Edgington's guards as the two old vampires shared a few humans in celebration of their new partnership.

After making up a little in Godric's office the two headed out onto the patio to join the others. It didn't take long for light conversation to start up as everyone simply enjoyed being in each other's company. Indigo still wanted to dropkick Nora but the feeling had lessened after her talk with Godric. A vibrating in her pocket forced her to separate from the group for a moment as she answered Tommy's call.

"Hey you, I didn't get to say goodbye last night before you took off." She laughed into the phone.

"Excuse me is this Indigo Rain?" A formal woman's voice answered her.

"Yeah, who's this? Where's Tommy?" Before the woman could utter a word Indigo's heart had fallen into her stomach.

"Mr. Higgins is currently in the ICU at Dallas Memorial he was mobbed about an hour ago, he keeps asking for you-" Before she could say anything more Indigo dropped the phone and looked at Godric who was standing in front of her concerned.

"Indy?" He asked tentatively.

"Tommy was jumped, he's at the hospital." She whispered out not believing the words as they came out of her own mouth.

"I'll take you to him." Godric assured her, pulling her into his arms as he walked her around the house to the car.

"I'll drive; you sit in the back with her." Eric offered reaching the driver's side, he and Godric nodded to one another in understanding.

When they got to the hospital only a few minutes had passed as Eric had broken every traffic law to get them their quicker. There was something about his Makers mate; it wasn't just his loyalty to Godric that had him wanting to protect her, no it was definitely more than that. Godric and Eric where lucky for their super speed as Indigo took off out of the car and didn't stop running until she reached the ICU on the third floor.

"I'm looking for Tommy Higgins." She said to a nurse at the desk, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked without looking up.

"I'm his sister." There was no hesitant in her answer, after all it wasn't a lie.

"He's in room 316, down the hall on the left." She answered still busy filling out a chart.

Indigo turned around facing both Godric and Eric, "I need to see him alone." Godric let out a deep sigh but couldn't say no, so he and Eric took seats in the waiting room.

"Tommy?" Indigo practically flew into his room.

"Indy," He responded opening drugged up eyes lazily, the smile of his face out of place amongst the bruises and cut lip.

"Tommy what happened?" She sat on the bed next to him and ran a hand threw her hair as she looked him over.

"I was walking down Mason St. when out of nowhere these guys just popped up and started yelling shit, I don't really remember what they said though cause they started hitting me and that wasn't so fun." He shook his head, wincing in the process.

"I bet," Indigo laid a gentle hand on the side of his face and kissed the top of his forehead. "I promise you, these guys are going to have hell to pay."

"Indy-" Tommy was about to argue but stopped when he saw her quivering lip. "I'm okay."

Indigo just nodded and leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped his one good arm around her. They stayed like that until he fell asleep from the drugs. Getting up Indigo jumped at the person lurking in the doorway.

"Chill, it's only me." Taylor said still in the dark.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Indigo asked confused, Taylor and Tommy had never been close.

"I saw what happened and I wanted to make sure Tommy was okay. I was the one who called the cops." When Taylor stepped into the light Indigo was shocked when she saw a big black eye, busted lip, and bruises around her throat.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened?" Indigo felt a protectiveness surge in her toward her old best friend.

"I was wondering around downtown when I say Tommy getting wailed on, I ran over and tried pulling them off and they weren't too happy about it." She laughed dryly.

"Who did this?" Indigo nearly shouted.

"It's a new crew in the area, leaders name is Colby. He's a real ass too, the kind that gets his kicks drowning puppies and shooting up. I called the cops before I went to stop them, Colby was really pissed about it, said he was going to come find me, then torture me until I beg for him to kill me." Taylor choked on her tears unable to keep them in any longer.

"It's okay." Indigo pulled Taylor into her arms and smoothed out her hair, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She promised pulling away and looking the other girl square in the eye before hugging her again.

"Indy, you don't owe me anything. It's partly my fault that you lost it." Taylor said trying to wipe away tears that just kept falling.

"It wasn't anybody's fault. I needed help and I eventually got it. Besides you where there for me when no one else was." It was the truth; despite wanting to run from her past Indigo was not one to leave a friend in their time of need, after all Taylor had protected her countless times.

"Come on, you're coming home with me." Indigo decided leaving out her hand for Taylor to take.

"Are you sure?" Taylor looked uneasy.

"Hell yes." Indigo answered with a smile as Taylor took her hand.

"There is one thing I should probably mention…" Indigo trailed off as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

"What?"

"I kind of live in a house full of vampires. My boyfriend is the Sheriff of the area." Indigo blurted out quickly.

"You are dating a vampire?" Taylor busted up laughing and it didn't take long for Indigo to join her.

"Yeah, I am. It just kind of happened." She said as they quieted down and made their way out into the waiting room.

"Indigo." Godric breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her walking out and he rushed to her.

"Godric," she yanked Taylor closer "This is Taylor, a good friend of mine, she needs to stay with us for a little while. Is that okay?" She hoped he wouldn't say no.

"Yes, of course. As long as she needs." Godric wondered why he'd never heard a word about this 'good friend' but the poor girl looked like she'd taken a beating that night as well. "Any friend of Indigo's is a friend of mine. My name's Godric, and that's Eric." The girl waved unsteadily at both vampires.

"Let's head home." Indigo said giving Taylor's hand a squeeze, it was strange but suddenly neither girl could let go of each other, just like old times.

While Indigo was upstairs helping Taylor get into something more comfortable and cleaning her up Eric took the time to talk to his Maker about something that had been on his mind.

"Godric can we speak for a moment?" Eric asked quietly.

"Of course Eric." Godric led his eldest progeny into his office. "What is on your mind my son?"

"It's about Indigo," Eric paused knowing he had to tread lightly.

"What about her?" Godric's stare grew a fraction colder.

"I don't wish to insinuate anything or insult her, but I don't believe she's entirely human." He said watching Godric to see if he knew anything about this.

"We have come to the same conclusion." Godric said surprising Eric a little.

"You don't know what she is?" Godric had been around the block a few thousand times, he'd met a large number of so-called 'mythical creatures'.

"Not a hundred percent no." Godric leaned against his desk folding his arms across his chest.

"But you have an idea as to what she might be?" Eric prodded.

"A few yes." He trusted Eric but his son didn't need to know everything.

"I asked Pamela to look up some information." He folded his arms as well.

"Let me know when she calls." Godric gave him a small smile.

"Of course." Before either could move Eric's phone went off, speak of the devil… "Pam, what did you find out?"

"You'll never guess what kind of blood Granddaddy's love has running through her veins." Her voice rang teasingly out from the other end.

"Oh that is…unexpected." Eric responded when she told him.

**I know you hate me, but you secertly love me! I'm currently still on the fence about what sort of supernatural blood Indgio's got running through her veins, let me know what you guys think! More reviews the fast I post people! **

**Next Chapter: Godric finds out about Indigos heritage, & Indgio and Taylor have some unsupervised fun.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this is late but I had exams and I had to rewrite some parts! It's the longest piece so far though! ENJOY!**

"Did I hear Pamela correctly?" Godric asked Eric leaning in closely and using a low voice.

"I have to go Pam." Eric hung up and nodded at his Maker.

"That does explain a few things." Godric said mostly to himself, looking off.

"Falling out of trees is an odd habit for a teenage girl." Eric responded.

"But not for one with Dryad blood." Both vampires stood as still as stone, both deep in thought.

"It's going to be okay, you're safe now." Indigo reassured Taylor as she pulled the covers over her. "I'll be just a feet down the hall if you need anything."

"I know. I'll be alright Indy." She smiled up at Indigo sleepily; this was the most comfortable bed Taylor had ever been on.

"Night," Indigo closed the door to her room behind her snuck into Godric's room.

Once inside Indigo stood leaning against the door and took several deep breaths. Whoever messed with her brother and her friend where going to have hell to pay. Nobody messes with Indigo Rain's friends. If nothing else she had an unused taser sitting in her underwear drawer that she was dying to try out. Tommy had left it with her the other night even though he said it went against his better judgment to give her any kind of a weapon. Clenching and unclenching her fists a few times she reigned in her temper enough to not break the probably priceless decorative pieces in Godric's room.

Pushing off the door she wondered into the middle of Godric's room. It was simple really, very white, extremely clean, and a few decorations that looked as though they belonged in a museum. Deciding she needed to take her mind off the mess that was her life she headed into Godric's closet, stripped down to her blue lacey panties, and pulled on one of his black t-shirts. Twirling in front of the mirror she smiled, it _just_ covered her. A fact Godric would appreciate no doubt. Going back into his room she sat on his bed and waited for him.

And waited.

And _waited_.

Having enough Indigo tossed herself backward on the bed and let out an exaggerated sigh. Sitting back up determined she headed for the door. Upon opening it she ran into Godric who was just about to enter.

"Oh, sorry." She said automatically, not that she was.

"Indigo," Godric had a gentle grip on both her arms as he pushed her backward to get a better view, "what are you wearing?" His eyes grew a touch darker.

"Uh, one of your shirts. Didn't think you'd mind…" She trailed off purposely looking up at him with big doe eyes.

"You," he started pushing her back into his room, "where going to leave my room looking like that?" He growled out kicking the door shut.

"Well I was waiting for you in here but honestly, you were taking too long. I was about to go back to my room." She crossed her arms and fake pouted.

"The only place you're going," he growled seductively, "is my bed." He was in front of her in a flash pushing her down on his bed, hands tightly curled around her hips.

Apparently he didn't have the patience to play the game Indigo tired to start. Not that she minded once those strong hands were running up and down her body and his lips found that spot just below her jaw line… One little moan was all it took for Godric to literally tear off his clothes and hers. Tonight he wasted no time getting inside of her. At first she was still a little tender but if the wild moans where any indication she was perfectly fine. Lifting her legs she wrapped them around his waist and pulled Godric even closer if that was at all possible. Only for a short while could she meet him  
thrust for thrust before he started pounding away at an impossible speed. Digging her nails into his shoulders, toes curling, and head thrown back she all but screamed his name forcing him over the edge as his movement became more erratic until he released himself inside of her.

Once she could breathe again Indigo looked up at Godric, "I may never leave this bed."

"Who says I'll let you leave?" Godric leaned down and gave her a tender kiss that was nothing like the ones previously, they had been rough and demanding.

"Remember what happened last time you told me not to leave?" Indigo laughed at the memory.

"You don't seem to listen to any of my rules. Like when I said no more falling out of trees and other high places." He raised an eyebrow, his tone chiding.

"I was about to go out of my mind. You're just lucky the easiest one to climb in your backyard isn't that high off the ground." She countered before a light went off and she gave him a semi shocked look, "That's what this was about, wasn't it? You're mad I disobeyed and totally planned on scolding me but seeing my in your shirt turned you on so you settled on rough fucking."

Godric screwed up his face and squinted down at her, "If it's true?"

"Well I've learned my lesson!" She looked up innocently before a devilish smirk took its place, "I'm never listening to you."

"And who said your punishment was over?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear and her ground his growing erection against her slick heat.

"Don't hear me complaining." She got out before he slammed back into her.

When Indigo woke up she and Godric were curled into each other, his arms wrapped around her. He looked different sleeping. Not dead, but at peace. Using one hand she slowly caressed his exquisitely silk smooth face and eventually leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Her Godric had proved to be a man of many faces, the controlled elder Sheriff, the passionate and possessive lover, the feral bloodthirsty creature of the night, and this new face, happy and sweet, almost boyish. To pick her favorite would be like asking a parent to pick a favorite child she loved all of him, (even the scary parts that any sane person would run from for dear life).

Squirming out of his hold Indigo got up to find clothes. The dull ache shooting from between her legs reminded her to break rules more often, and made her seriously regret not jumping his bones earlier, well one bone in particular... she thought biting her lip. Throwing on her bra, another one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers she headed to her own room to check on Taylor.

At first the girls sat in the kitchen eating breakfast somewhat awkwardly with Matty who refused to take his eyes of Indigo for more than half a second. If it weren't for Godric's 'no harming humans' policy Eric would have ripped him apart when Indigo vanished with Tommy. Matty was lucky that Godric decided not to fire him either, although losing his life would have sucked more. He had to admit he was still pretty hurt by the whole thing, part of him thought he could trust the girl but apparently not. She was back to square one with him, and Matty made sure Indigo understood that.

"So he's just going to be, like right there, all day?" Taylor asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

"Yeah I've sort of taken off on him twice; no doubt he nearly lost his head this last time." Indigo admitted while looking over at her Watcher ashamed.

Matty just folded his arms of his chest and raised his brow at her in response. He was NOT letting her off that easily.

"I am really sorry for that, I didn't mean for you to get into any trouble…Sort of just zoned in on Godric and he was all I could think about." Indigo stared down at her Fruit Loops avoiding his steely gaze.

"Wow, you apologize now?" Taylor looked across the island at Indigo with relative shock.

"Long story." Indigo responded quietly.

"Good thing for you we're apparently on lock down and we have nothing but time, and don't even think about holding back on the good parts either! You sure weren't screaming his name last night for nothing." Taylor winked at Indigo who blushed with Matty still in the room.

Outside on the patio Indigo explained the past few months of her insane life, and talked about her ever increasingly intense feelings for Godric. It was nice, talking to someone she knew and who knew her. She wouldn't dare talk about intimacy with Tommy, he'd flip shit, and Isabel was not close enough to her yet, and she would never ever talk to Nora about Godric like that ever again if she could help it. Taylor had gone all the way with two guys, surprising some people probably, but she was mostly just a tease. She gave Indigo a few pointers and ideas that wouldn't be too much for the newly sexually active teen. Indigo started forming her own little form of punishment for Godric. Just to keep things even!

By the time the sun dropped, both girls could be found still outside, in the cool night air. Taylor was stretched out in the soft grass her hay colored blond hair a fanned out beneath her. Indigo perched in the tree, on the same branch she had fallen from before, her back resting against it with her eyes closed. A few minutes ago they had been laughing up a storm at old memories, now they let the silence of the night wash over them.

"Indigo." Both girls turned their attention to Godric who stood below Indigo with his hands on his hips, and lips pursed together.

"I'm never going to stop." She replied leaning forward, straddling the tree and laying down, her head resting on the soft bark, long brown tresses hanging down from the other side of the branch.

"We could always cut it down." Eric said stepping outside, he wanted to test Indigo see just how much Dryad ran through her veins.

"Oh you could certainly try," Indigo shot back up, "but I'm afraid you'd fail. Miserably."

Her eyes flamed a little, how dare he! Tree's where one of the greatest things in nature, so beautiful and powerful, lasting centuries. While Indigo's mother hated her falling from trees, she had nothing against her climbing them. In fact it had been her mother who taught her just how precious nature was. They'd spend hours on the weekends walking through the woods, exploring, and just being a part of the natural world around them.

"Ha." Eric snorted.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. I know ya'll are vampires but someone mentions' cutting down a tree and Indigo tends to go all 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Save the Rainforest edition." Taylor spoke up from the ground propped up on her elbows.

"I do not!" Indigo yelled from her spot crossing her arms defensively like a small child.

"Oh you do too! Remember back in middle school you lit Randy Colman on fire because he lit the big Elm tree in front of the school on fire." Taylor reasoned.

"You lit someone on fire?" Godric questioned her incredulously; maybe his light in the dark was the flame coming from a madwoman.

"Okay for one Randy Colman was a jackass and I'm surprised he made it that far in life without someone trying to light him on fire. Secondly, Taylor is over exaggerating." Indigo tried to brush it off.

"The kid was on fire! You could have ended up in juvy." Taylor shouted up at her.

"A took his lighter and burned the hood of his sweatshirt, which he happened to be wearing at the time, but that's not the point! The point is blonds should be seen and not heard." She reasoned glaring at both Eric and Taylor.

"The point is, my friend, you are a crazy bitch." Taylor saluted her.

"Didn't the boy press charges?" Erica asked curious but trying to remain aloof.

"No he was too damn scared she burn him alive if he did." Taylor informed him. "But if he did the whole mentally unstable bit would have kept her out."

"Mentally unstable?" Eric questioned, raising an eyebrow at Godric whose emotionless face told him his Maker knew nothing about this.

"Yeah she flipped shit a few days later and-" Taylor stopped herself throwing a hand over her mouth, "Shit Indy I'm sorry." She pleaded to the girl who'd gone silent and motionless.

"Its fine Taylor, just that's enough out of the peanut gallery for tonight," Indigo threw a pine cone at her trying to make light of the situation, too bad she didn't have a lighter on her.

Without warning Indigo dropped from the tree, Godric being directly underneath her caught her without having to move an inch.

"We should go visit Tommy." Indigo declared while refusing to look Godric directly in the eye, she wasn't sure she wanted him peering into her soul now.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's bored out of his mind there." Taylor agreed, getting up and wiping away the grass that clung to her back.

"Of course." Godric set Indigo down but kept a tight grip on her hand, letting her know that he was there and he wasn't leaving.

Tommy was doing much better, at least that's what he exclaimed over and over. Then again the drugs they gave him were awfully strong and he had no tolerance for pain meds or alcohol. Despite his size one beer could make him a pretty silly guy. Of course seeing Tommy in the hospital was doing a number on Indigo, sure she'd seem him take a number of beating before but this was different. It had been a group of random guys who just decided to beat on the next unsuspecting person they happened upon. Or at least that's what Indigo kept telling herself, but something felt off about this whole situation.

The next day Taylor had reached her limit and Indigo was close to reaching hers. It was never a dull moment between the two of them but Taylor couldn't stand being cooped up in a house all day, she was born to roam free. Not that Indigo blamed her, it had been awhile since she had gotten out of the house and had some real fun, without being followed by Matty. Still Taylor was getting on Indigo's last nerve and she was willing to do nearly anything to get the other girl to just shut up.

"Come on Indy! I'm sure if you batted your long lashes at Godric we could get out for just one night!" Taylor begged.

"He'd never go for it." Indigo tried ignoring her, but she too felt the pull of the outside world.

"Please! Babe if we don't get out of this place and have some good ole fashion fun I'm going to blow my brains out!" Taylor got on her knees and grabbed hold of Indigo's leg making it impossible for her to move.

"Will you let go!" She struggled.

"Not until you at least agree to try to convince your possessive boyfriend to let us stretch our wings for one night!" Taylor looked up and gave her the puppy dog eyes and full on pout.

"Fine! Fine! I'll try but if he says no then that's the end of it alright?" Indigo yelled back still struggling to get out of Taylor's fierce grip.

"THANK YOU!" Taylor called after her as Indigo walked out of her room.

As the night drew upon them Indigo couldn't stop pacing. The whole thing felt childish and overall ridiculous. She shouldn't have to ask her boyfriend if she can leave the house for a few hours to go hangout with her girlfriend. Above all she felt like one of his possessions, she'd told Tommy once that 'Nobody put's baby in a corner' but she'd let him. Well fuck that nonsense! Getting a bit irritated and brave Indigo marched right up to his door and waited for him to come out, knowing full well that if she went in she'd be tempted to stay in bed with him all night kissing, touching, tasting, she shook her head hard, NOT HELPING!

Godric was not surprised Indigo was waiting for him outside his door once he awoke, it had been driving him crazy all day feeling her nervous emotions. Something was not right with Indigo, she seemed to be more distant since Taylor said the words 'mentally unstable'. As much as Godric wanted to ask her what her friend had meant, he knew he needed to wait for her to come to him. It had to be on her terms, and until the previous night he thought she was ready to share.

"Indy, is something wrong?" He asked his face and voice full of concern.

"Yes. No. Yes. Definitely yes." She struggled to make up her mind. "You can't keep me locked up in this house all the time okay?"

"You are not in jail, Indigo, you can come and go as you please." Godric responded, had they just taken a million steps backward?

"Yeah as long as Matty or someone else is following me around like a stalker." She pointed out.

"It's for your protection." Godric argued back.

"Tonight, Taylor and I are going out. Just us two. No bodyguard, and no vampires." Indigo flinched at her own words that last part had been a little harsh.

"You expect me to let you go out at night with just Taylor and no one else to protect you? Wasn't she just attacked? Is Tommy not in the hospital because he was jumped? Were you not almost raped while wondering around on your own in the middle of the night when I found you?" His nostrils flared and he struggled to keep his voice down and his tone from becoming to deadly.

"I don't need you to 'let me' do anything." Indigo ground out stomping off to her room and getting dressed for a night on the town.

Taylor covered up her bruised face as best she could and then gave Indigo a vamp make over complete with black leggings and a tight red dress that hardly went over her ass and spiked black heels. She leant a black strapless short dress to Taylor along with a pair of glittery gold heels.

"Let's go have some fun." Taylor said as she opened the bedroom door.

"Let's." Indigo linked her arm in hers and prepared herself to face off with Godric who possibly might physically try to stop her.

"I'll drive you girls wherever you want to go." Nora offered giving a pointed look at her Maker who was fuming in the corner, she told him moments ago it was better to let Indigo have the night than make her feel like he doesn't trust her.

"Thanks." Indigo took the offer from her least favorite vampire in the house, if just to get away from the sensation of Godric's eyes burning a hole through her pale skin.

"Just drop off us right here." Taylor asked.

They were in the center of downtown Dallas. Several bars and clubs on both sides of every street where packed and full of people who just wanted to wind down and escape life for the night. Nora reluctantly left and went back to the nest, fighting the desire to stay and watch over Godric's mate from a distance, make sure she was safe. But she wouldn't and couldn't do that to Indigo so she left and prepared herself for a broody pissed off Godric.

"Where shall we go first?" Taylor squealed, this was her territory.

"How about…Pulse?" Indigo suggested, it was a popular dance club and she hadn't been dancing in years.

"Good choice. I know the bouncer, and the bartender." Taylor threw her a wink and grabbed her arm as she started running across the street.

The place was insane on the inside. One step and you were bumping into another person, and forget trying to think, the music was too loud. Heading straight to the bar first Taylor made herself known and after a few flirty comments both girls had a line of Tequila shots and a White Russian. Indigo took her time at first, but after the first two shots and few sips of the Russian and she was matching Taylor shot for shot. Despite their small stature they were no light weights, after two years of raiding their foster parent's liquor cabinets and downing anything alcoholic they could find they had quiet the tolerance. Once both girls felt adequately drunk they headed to the dance floor which looked like an over pack suitcase full of people ready to burst at the seams. Shoving their way into the crowd the girls found a spot close to the DJ and then all that was left was to let the music take hold of their bodies.

And take hold it did.

**So what do ya'll think will happen? Review away! The more reviews the more inspired I am to write! **

**Next Chapter: Drunk Ingido-Sober Godric, need I say more? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Took me a bit longer to get this one up. Hope you guys like it. **

Godric was seething. He went from pacing a whole in the wood floors to sitting as still as a statue and back again. Stan and Isabel had wisely taken off for the night, while Eric and Nora attempted to pacify their Maker. Nothing could claim his rage. Indigo had taken off with Taylor in a seductive outfit against his wishes, and they had no protection! Sure Godric would feel if she was in danger but in the seconds it would take for him to get to her she could be drained. For now she wasn't in fear though, she was excited, and a bit aroused around strange men who'd love to put their hands all over what was his!

"Godric!" Nora shouted, bringing her Maker out of his head and back to reality.

At first he gave Nora a fierce look, she had driven Indigo out there, but following his progeny's gaze he notice he had broken the flat screen TV in half. Putting both pieces down a bit sheepishly Godric sat back down and ignored the gazes of his children. They were not to see him like this, uncontrolled. In the past 500 years he'd changed a lot and nearly nothing 'rattled his cage' leave it to Indigo to destroy half a millennia's worth of self control in 1 hour.

"Perhaps we need a little entertainment to take our minds off things? Hmm?" Nora suggested.

"I could send out for a few humans." Eric offered pulling out his cell phone.

"You will not feed on humans in my home unless you have a consensual relationship with them." Godric finally used his voice, it was deep and commanding.

"Yes Godric." His progeny replied in unison, they had both been released for a long time, Nora longer then Eric but neither would ever disobey an order from their Maker.

"If you wish for entertainment, then leave." Godric said harshly, neither vampire moved, one thing Godric had always been proud of in his progeny is their undying loyalty to him; if he would suffer the night then so shall they.

As both men sat still as stone Nora struggled, she had not dealt with Godric's immovable moods for centuries and was not used to inactivity. Looking at the tiffany's watch on her left wrist she let out an audible sigh, two minutes had passed. Before she could utter a word however Godric's body snapped straight up into a standing position, both fists clenched at his sides.

"What is it?" Nora asked tentatively, keeping her distance.

All Godric could do was glare at the darkness outside the bay window in front of him. Indigo was intoxicated for sure, and slightly more aroused then before. Neither feeling sat well with him, but he had to trust his mate that she wouldn't be intimate with anyone else. In the very off chance that she did Godric would forgive her, after claiming her for weeks straight and never letting her out of his sight again.

Indigo and Taylor were both exceptional dancers. It was something that came naturally to both and to say they had attracted the attention of a few men was putting it lightly. Several guys approached them and if they were hot enough Taylor would dance with them but Indigo made sure each guy got the feeling she'd rather kill them then dance with them. Being drunk made it all the more easy for her to threaten any guy that came near her. She wanted to have fun, not cause Godric to go on a murderous rampage. It scared her a little to think he would kill a man for touching her without a second thought, but it thrilled her even more so. Maggie had told her more than once that possessive guys are bad, hell she watch movies on it in health class! The difference with Godric was that he'd never hurt her, he just wanted her safe, and preferably within an arm's length.

Two hours into dancing, Indigo felt a bit woozy, and managed to drag Taylor off the dance floor and outside the club.

"What? You sick of that place?" Taylor asked as they barged out into the street.

"No I was just too hot." Indigo told her relishing in the cool night air as it wrapped around her.

"So where to now love?" Taylor asked slurring her words a bit, linking arms.

"Maybe we should go home?" Indigo whispered out.

"What? It's not even late!" Taylor shouted, looking at her shocked.

"I just- I got out, I drink, I danced, and now I feel…bad." Indigo told her as they walked along the sidewalk.

"That's because we're naughty girls." Taylor wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Indigo's voice was tense.

"Seriously? You feel bad for breaking a few of Godric's rules? Girl I get it that he's sex on a stick but honestly this is not the Indiana Jones that I know and love! You used to tell me how you'd never let someone control you and that's exactly what he's doing." Taylor said harshly, jerking them to a stop.

"It's not what-" She tried defending her relationship with Godric but Taylor wouldn't let her.

"If he loves you why does he treat you like a possession? Keeping you either under lock and key or having you constantly watched? He shouldn't be trying to tame you, no one should." Taylor looked at her hard.

"I think we should to our old hangout." Indigo decided feeling a bit torn but the alcohol had her feeling more…rebellious.

"Now that's my Indiana Jones!" Taylor exclaimed grabbed her hand and pulling her across the street and a few blocks down.

Flash Stage was a night club that Indigo and Taylor used to frequent along with a few other friends. In those days, they would show up have a few drinks, maybe smoke a blunt or two, and dance with their friends and any random person they deemed worthy of the honor. Indigo wasn't surprised when the bouncer didn't ask for ID, and neither did the bartender, just because she had stopped going didn't mean Taylor had too. Heading to the back with beers in hand the girls approached a group of suspicious looking kids.

"Look what I found!" Taylor shouted over the music, catching the group's attention.

"Indy!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone being; Jace your typical stoner, his girl Callie who loved sharp objects, Beth and Vikki the twins double trouble (they had stealing down to a science), and Aaron the athlete who grew up with Jace. Back in the day Aaron had been rather sweet on Indigo, and for a short while she returned the feelings, or at least thought she did. Each person got up and wrapped Indigo in a tight hug, these people, they cared about her. A lot. Despite the rational side of her brain telling her to run the hell out of there, that nothing good would come of this, that she had worked so hard to leave this lifestyle, Indigo couldn't walk away. Not when they welcomed her back with open arms as if she'd never left.

"Were ya been?" Callie asked sitting down on Jace's lap again.

"Around." Indigo took a long sip of her beer and hoped someone else would start walking.

"We've missed our adventurous little lady." Vikki told her.

"But is she still _our_ Indy?" Beth asked grazing her eyes over Indigo skeptically.

"Of course she is!" Vikki shouted grabbing a random shot off the table and handing it to Indigo.

Looking at each face, Indigo knew it was a test. This was her last chance to walk away and go back, but she couldn't deny the longing inside of her to stay with them. Indigo slammed back the shot and then chucked it at the wall. Rational didn't just fly out the window it took a swan dive and landed head first on the pavement.

"Oooohhhh yeah!" Taylor exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

An hour passed in the club and Indigo had throw back a few more and was dancing once more with Taylor, except this time Aaron was with them. Taylor ran off after a bit to grab a few drinks, leaving Indigo with Aaron. It didn't take a genius to realize he still had feeling for her, he watched her every move like a memorized cobra. Indigo lost herself in the pounding of the music and jumped when Aaron's hands found their way to her hips. In an alcoholic haze Indigo pushed back into him grinding to the music. She ran one hand behind her and wrapped it into Aaron's light blond shaggy hair. Being spun around Indigo found herself face to face with him, the heat radiating between them, Aaron leaned down to claim her lips.

It felt wrong. So wrong. Indigo pulled back before he planted his lips on hers. Shaking her head, she backed up. Aaron let go of her and cocked his head to one side confused. She shrugged and ran off to find Taylor. Perfect timing too because Taylor and Callie had managed to start a fight with a few other girls in the place. Bitch slaps, punches, and insults were being thrown by both parties. Indigo managed to dig her way in and pulled a large red head off of Taylor and socked the girl square in the face. For the second time tonight Indigo was dragging her Taylor out of a crowded club.

"Hot damn look at you!" Taylor looked at Indigo wide eyed, someone hadn't lost her touch!

"Have to admit that felt good." Indigo replied shaking the hand she'd slugged the red head with.

"I take it you broke Aaron's heart again?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I almost kissed him and it just felt so wrong. So I ran." Indigo didn't find it funny but as soon as Taylor started laughing she did too.

"You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, a love taker!" Taylor started to scream the lyrics to Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar.

The two girls continued their way back home singing all the songs they knew by heart which turned out to be quite a lot. It was four in the morning when they stumbled back inside the house giggling up a storm. Godric used all his restraint to stay on the couch and not fly up to Indigo, take her to his room, and never let her leave. The two girls were quite the sight; giggling, stumbling, and singing at the top of their longs.

"Ah! There he is!" Indigo shouted pointing at Godric; she ran up and jumped into his lap, surprising him.

"You're drunk." Godric was trying to remain angry.

"Oh how smart my man is!" Indigo exclaimed, making Taylor laugh as she collapsed on the floor.

"Indigo you should go to bed." Godric told her setting his jaw.

"Oh I plan on!" She tried to whisper but failed.

Indigo shift herself and went from sitting in Godric's lap to straddling him. Kissing him, felt right. So right and so damn good. But Godric grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. Not willing to feel slighted Indigo got up and started singing and swaying her hips like a belly dancer. Taylor joined her in song but was too tired to peel herself off the floor. Indigo bit her bottom lip as she locked eyes with Godric who was watching like a predator. A shiver of want ran through her.

A low growl rumbled through Godric as he watched Indigo. She'd gone against his wishes, gotten drunk illegally, and worst of all, he could smell another guy all over her. He'd never seen her dance before and now the way she was moving…Godric fisted up his hands and fought against his other nature that wanted to fuck her right there. She was his and his alone, by the time the night was through he's make sure she understood that. With each twist of her hips, his restraint broke until finally it shattered and he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and flew up to his room.

"Has the animal come out to play?" Indigo asked with an innocent look on her face kneeling on his bed.

"Why do you smell like another man?" He growled out eyes turning black, flying to her, and pinning her below him.

"I was dancing. It's crowded with tons of people." She half lied, feeling brave from the booze.

"Now you lie to me?" Godric snapped at her before attacking her neck and collarbone with hungry kisses.

"I am not." She argued back breathlessly.

"There is one male smell that's practically ingrained into your clothing." He held her down with one hand while he took in her scent.

"I danced with an old friend for a little bit…" She admitted.

"An old friend?" Godric questioned, giving her a hard look.

"Sort of an ex-boyfriend." She tried not to look into his eyes but he grabbed her chin and forced her.

"Did he touch you?" Godric demanded an answer.

"My hips and hetriedtokissmebutIpushedhim awayandleft." She said quickly.

"I'll kill any man that ever touches you like that again. You're mine." Godric growled out before ferociously kissing her and shredding her clothing.

"Godric," Indigo began but the words died on her lips as he tugged of his shirt and pants, the predatory look in his eyes actually made her briefly afraid.

"You. Are. Mine." He punctuated by thrusting into her, enjoying her scream.

Indigo wrapped her legs around Godric's waist and dug her nails into his back. All she could do was hold on for dear life with Godric brought her higher and higher into the heavens. The sound of his fangs clicking had Indigo baring her neck to him, this time it took longer for the pain to subside but when it did it was quickly followed by her first orgasm of the night.

**I didn't get very many reviews last time, so review away my lovelies and I'll post sooner! **

**Next Chapter: Indigo may go a little bit deeper into the rabbit hole with Taylor, Russell sets things in motion, & Godric gets a message from Alistair**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! Or rather back to writing this story! This chapter is a bit short compared to the others but its a taste of whats to come this summer! Enjoy!**

Waking up around 2pm Indigo felt deliciously sore in all the right places, looking over her left shoulder she was met by the sight of a sleeping Godric. A tidal wave of guilt came crashing down all around her. She'd made a promise to Godric, to Maggie, to Tommy, and most importantly herself, and she broke them all. Last night had been so much fun but all she could remember were bits and pieces. Wiggling out of Godric's tight grip Indigo went to the bathroom and started the shower.

Everything had been going wonderfully. Okay, not wonderfully, but close enough for Indigo. Why the hell did Taylor have to come back? No it wasn't Taylor's fault. Taylor wasn't the best influence but Indigo was her own independent person, she made her own decisions. Slipping down the shower wall, Indigo curled around herself and held onto her legs tightly as the water rained down upon her. This was all her fault. Godric had trusted her and last night underneath the anger she felt his sadness through their bond. It was a stab to the heart for her, but she didn't know what to do to make better. Indigos tears began to mingle with the shower water, she needed her mom's advice. Her mom always knew what to do. An idea came to Indigo based on old memories.

Flying out of the shower and into her own room Indigo dressed as quietly as she could so as not to wake the passed out snoring Taylor. Sneaking downstairs she was surprised that Matty was nowhere to be found, he was never late. Odd. Leaving a note for everyone Indigo dashed out of the house and ran as fast as she could to a place she hadn't been too since her mother died.

It had taken over an hour of running but finally Indigo arrived on the edge of Lorel Forest. She had stood in this same spot two dozen times before but she'd never been able to move forward. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes Indigo started walking. There was no need to see, she knew exactly where she was going.

When Godric woke he searched the house for Indigo, she was nowhere to be found. It appears she left the house without her partner in crime as well because Taylor was just getting out of bed when he barged into Indigo's room.

"Godric!" Nora called to him from downstairs.

"What? What did you find?" Godric asked his progeny as he and everyone else rushed to her.

"She left a note." Nora handed it to him.

'_Godric, _

_I'm sorry love, for everything. Don't worry about me. I needed to talk to my mom. I'll be back tonight._

_ Your Indigo'_

"She went to the grave yard." Eric stated looking over his makers shoulder, reading the note.

"No she wouldn't go there." Taylor shook her head.

"Then where would she go?" Eric demanded of her.

"Lorel Forest. It's where her mom used to take her all the time. She hasn't been there since her mom died though." Taylor quickly answered tall grumpy vampire in her face was not a good remedy for a headache.

"You're absolutely sure?" Godric asked clenching his jaw.

"Yes!" Taylor shouted.

"Godric where's Matty?" Isabel asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Wouldn't he be with Indigo?" Nora asked slightly confused.

"No, Indy would have gone by herself." Taylor mumbled as she rifled through the fridge.

"Matty's missing then." Isabel stated.

"Isabel, call Stan and find Matt." Godric ordered. "Taylor, you will show us where she went."

"So Matty is it?" A female voice called from somewhere in the dark room.

"I think he's giving us the silent treatment." A male voice said across the room from the female.

Matty had no idea how the hell this had happened. He was a well trained solider and still they'd gotten the drop on him. They had to be supernatural otherwise there was no way; he worked for vampires for god sakes, he was used to the soundless people gliding across the floor. Shaking his head Matty knew he couldn't waste time wondering how they got him, but rather how he was going to escape with his life. Ignoring his captors for a moment he took in his surroundings as best he could. The room was dark, no windows (or they were covered up), he was zip-tied to a metal chair hands but not his feet, the room smelt dank and something else he couldn't quiet place, and he was most likely underground.

"He asked you a question!" The female voice shrieked, gaining Matty's attention.

"Sorry, wasn't listening." He answered giving a sarcastic smile.

"You might want to pay attention pathetic little human." A male voice suggested, approaching him.

From the little light given off by the lone ceiling light bulb Matty could the male was tall 6'1 or 6'2, caucasian, mid thirties, black slicked back hair, a nasty scar over his eye, jittery movements signaled drug user, and most definitely not a vampire or a human for that matter. Matty gave the room another deep whiff as the man approached him. Wet dog, that's what that other smell was! Damn it, Matty thought, he'd been kidnapped by werewolves.

"Why? Is the big bad wolf going to make me?" Matty had been around Indigo for too long, he couldn't stop the sarcastic thoughts from slipping out.

Before he could prepare himself the werewolf's fist made contact with his stomach causing all the air in Matty's lungs to go rushing out. Ow. A second hit landed on his jaw, cutting his cheek on his teeth Matty spit up a bit of blood. The man struck him three more times before questioning him again.

"Now, I'll ask you a second time. Who are Godric's connections in the Authority?" The man growled out.

"You hit like a bitch, ya know that?" Matty looked up at the man in all seriousness.

"Again." A chilly voice sounded over what had to be an intercom system.

"Let's see just how much a soldier can take." The man gave a menacing grin before unleashing another round of punches.

Stopping in the middle of seemingly nowhere, Indigo reached out, her hand landed on the rough bark. Opening her eyes she looked up at the biggest Oak tree in the forest. Her entire being felt instantaneously calm; every worry, every horrible feeling left her body. Indigo laid her head against the tree and took several deep breaths before pulling herself upward, climbing, as she was born to do. Unaware she was being watched from a distance.

**Okay so how was that? What do you think is going on? Who's got Matty? Who's watching Indigo? Will Godric find either of them before it's too late? I'll leave you all to ponder... meanwhile...REVIEW MY LOVELIES! **


	30. Chapter 30

**So this has to be one of my favorite chapters, so much about Indigo. Enjoy! **

Indigo sat on a large branch half way up the old oak tree. Leaning her face against the bark she felt a sense of calm, of being home again. Her mother had brought her out in the forest to this very tree at least twice a week since Indigo was born. They would sit at the base of the tree for hours on end, in total silence. Pressing a hand to the rough bark, Indigo swore she could feel the very heart of the tree, feel every part of it from the tips of leaves to the end of its ever growing roots. Focusing on the sensations she blocked out the rest of the world and remembered.

_"Mama, why do we come here?" A small five year old girl asked her mother, who she was a spitting image of, except for her eyes. _

_ "Some people go to church, or temple, but people like us baby girl, we go to the trees." The mother answered, closing her eyes and placing a delicate hand on the bark._

_ "People like us?" The little girl asked her face scrunched up, thinking._

_ "Yes, baby people like us. We're different from everyone else, and that's okay. She opened her dark green eyes and picked up her little girl. _

_ "But mama why are we different?" She asked still confused._

_ "Because, Indy, we can feel the trees. They're alive just as much as you and I, but others don't see that, they can't feel it." She took her baby's hand in hers and pressed them both against the tree. _

_ The little girl could feel it! She could feel the life within the tree! A strong heart beat just like her own, like her mother! Looking wide eyed at her mother, she understood. What she understood was that they were different somehow and that was good, why they could feel the trees? Little Indigo didn't know, but she didn't ask. _

Indigo smiled at the memory, the first time she'd truly felt the life within the magnificent oak tree.

_"Mom?" A seven year old Indigo finally spoke up after follow silently behind her mother into the forest. _

_ "What baby?" Her mother was walking, eyes closed and hands stretched out a little at her sides. _

_ "We passed the Oak." She pointed out, where was her mother going?_

_ "I know, we're not going there, I have something to show you." She mother answered somewhat cryptically._

_ Before Indigo could ask another question her mother had stopped in front of a slender oak tree much smaller than the one they usually went too. Its branches flared out slightly in the middle and then went back in at the top. Indigo watched her mother reach out and touch the tree without ever opening her eyes. She was a little surprised when her mom dropped to her knees in front of the tree and rested her forehead upon it, arms reaching around it. _

_ "Mom?" Indigo asked quietly._

_ "Shhh…" She quieted her daughter, as she sat in prayer. _

_ "Mom what were you doing?" Indigo asked when her mother finished and turned around to face her._

_ "I was praying honey, connecting with my tree." She explained holding out a hand for her daughter to come to her. _

_ "Your tree?" Indigo asked, taking her mother's hand and sitting with her._

_ "Yes, this tree right here, is mine, and I am its. I was born the same time I was, the tree right here, and I are connected. As long as this tree is standing strong then so am I. Do you understand?" Her mom explained to her seriously. _

_ "Yes," Indigo thought for a moment, "but Mama, do I have a tree?" _

_ "I was hoping you'd ask that." Her mom smiled. "Close your eyes baby girl and feel for it. You'll find it." _

_ "Like you did?" Indigo asked her mother a bit nervous, what if she couldn't find her tree?_

_ "Just like I did." Her mother helped her up and gave her a reassuring smile. _

_ Indigo closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths. At first she didn't feel anything and she felt like she let her mother down, but then…what was that? She felt something pulling her to the right, she let herself be pulled, and putting one foot carefully in front of the other until something inside of her told her to stop. Opening her eyes carefully she was staring at a baby oak tree, at bit taller than herself. Lifting one hand out hesitantly she looked to her mother for guidance, she nodded her encouragement, biting her lip Indigo reached out and place one hand on the soft bark of the new tree. Gasp! Her hand had practically melted into the tree, making her one with it, she couldn't believe the sensations! It was nothing like the big oak, it was different; it was as if the blood from her veins and the life force of the tree were connected. _

_ "Mama I feel it!" She shouted excited._

_ "I'm so proud of you baby girl!" Her mom was practically jumping for joy. _

_ Indigo understood that this tree, was hers and she was its. They were one. _

She couldn't deny the strong pulls toward her own tree. Indigo hadn't been in this forest since that fateful day, the day her mother died. But before she could move, she was pulled into another memory.

_"Mama!" Indigo came racing into the house, she had just finished school and it was Friday which meant it was time to visit her tree. _

_ The ten year old Indigo ran up to her mother's room frustrated her mom wasn't answering her. What could she possibly be…Indigo should have stopped when she saw the bloody hand print on her mother's white bedroom door, but she didn't, she pushed open the door. What she saw…no kid, no person should ever see. Her mother was on the floor, in a pool of deep red blood; her throat had been cut open. Lifeless dark blue eyes stared back at Indigo… not knowing what else to do Indigo collapsed onto the floor and began screaming. She screamed and screamed, loud enough for her neighbors to appear and call the police, louder when they tried to pull her from the room. Abruptly the screaming stopped, but the tears continued to flow, Indigo holding on to her last thread of hope ran from the police, into the forest behind her house. She ran along the well worn path, using her memory to find her mother's tree. Mama said that as long as she lived the tree lived and vice versa, if the tree was still standing then her mother wasn't dead! _

_ Indigo came to a halt and let a loud sob, "No!" _

_ She ran to her mother's fallen tree, putting her hand to it she could no longer feel anything coming off the tree, it was gone. Her mother was gone. _

Indigo's eyes snapped open as the painful memory came to an end. Tears had already been pouring down her face by the time she tried to dry her eyes. The cops never did find out who killed her mom, it had been deemed a break in gone wrong, even though the only thing taken was her mom's life. A rustling on the forest floor alerted Indigo that someone else was here. Hiding in the leaves she peeked over the branch and looked down. It was a wolf, no two wolves. What where wolves doing in this forest? The shock hit her hard as she watched the two wolves morph into men. She'd heard that werewolves existed but she had never seen or met one and she wasn't hoping to meet the two down below either.

"Trail ends here." The grey haired one said to a taller blond one.

"Maybe she went back the same way she came?" The blond thought.

"No the scent's to strong she's still here." The grey haired man said looking at her shoes on the ground, he sniffed the air, "Maybe she's…" He looked up into the trees.

Indigo jerked her head back and tried hard to control her heart beat.

"Little girl," one of the men crooned, "Come down from that tree before you hurt yourself." She could feel through the tree that one of them was now trying to climb the tree.

"Don't make me come get you!" A deep voice snarled out.

"We aren't going to hurt you….much." The other said with a chuckle.

"You two have ten seconds to get the hell out of here!" Indigo shouted, standing up proudly on her branch.

"Oh, you going to make us?" The blond laughed as he reached for another branch.

"I'm warning you both! Get the hell off this tree before I lose my temper and trust me neither of you want that!" She shouted eyes a blazed as the blond werewolf's claws scratched into the bark.

"Listen to this one! She sure has some bite to her." The grey haired one laughed on the ground.

"Fine. Have it your way! Just remember I gave you a chance to flee." Indigo all but growled out.

Godric had felt her through the bond and was now every close, she could imagine Eric and Nora were probably following him as well. Indigo wasn't relying on him to show up and save her however. Taking in a deep breath she zoned in on the blond werewolf in the tree he was struggling to climb now, for the first time ever, Indigo dived off a tree with more than the intent of feeling a rush. Grabbing hold of the werewolf's hair she yanked him from the tree and then she landed on the head of the grey hair one. The forty foot drop not only stunned the blond one but broke his left leg as he landed funny. The grey haired one wasn't really hurt, more stunned than anything else when Indigo landed on him.

Moving quickly, Indigo put distance between herself and werewolves, her back to the oak tree she was ready to fight for her life.

"AHH!" The blond one screamed as he took in his damaged leg, to his credit he managed to stand up.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" The grey haired man stood up and lunged for her.

Bracing herself Indigo was shocked when she heard another scream coming from the men. A large root, as thick as her head pinned the blond one to the forest floor and the grey one had been throw onto his back ten feet away by a branch. Was that even possible? Indigo stared wide eyed at the werewolves. Turning around she looked at the oak tree, she knew there was a lot more than her mother had ever told her but…holy shit…Indigo moved back as she watched a woman walk out of the tree. Literally out of the tree, like she had been in the motherfucking tree.

"Oh my…" She struggled to find the words.

A tall willowy brunette, her hair was the same color as the bark of the tree, her green eyes matching the leaves stood before her. The woman could have been twenty, she could have been two hundred, she had an ageless appearance but her eyes were full of wisdom. The woman's eyes bore down into her own, reaching out she places a gentle delicate hand upon Indigo's face. For some reason Indigo felt safe, like she did with her mother. This woman had just saved her life, and she was like Indigo. The woman wore a dress made of leaves, and vines, and bark, it was odd and beautiful. She turned her kind stare to the men; a dark fury appeared in those eyes.

"Who dares to threaten a Daughter of the Oak?" She demanded of the grey haired man.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, ready to attack again, before he could two large roots drove out of the ground and wrapped around his arms, keeping him in place.

"I am Tithorea, High Priestess Dryad! This forest and all those within it are under my protection! So I will ask once more who dares threaten a Daughter of the Oak?" She approached him, all but screaming in his face.

"I-" He started but stopped the minute he smelt vampire.

Godric, Eric, and Nora had stopped on the outskirts of the small opening, and stared openly at the High Priestess, they had heard of Dryad but never seen one, they were very reclusive creatures. As her attention turned to them Godric gave a low bow waiting for her to nod in acceptance before attempting to approach.

"You are this Daughter's mate are you not Godric of Gaul?" She questioned him.

"That is correct Priestess Tithorea." He answered her, addressing her appropriately, and hardly surprised that she knew who he was.

"These mongrels threaten her existence, she is unharmed, but would you question them for me?" She gave a pointed stare at each werewolf and then a slight smile at Godric.

"It would be my pleasure." Godric gave a slight bow of his head before approaching the blond and glamouring him.

"Who sent you after Indigo?" He demanded, at the hesitation of the blond werewolf he put pressure on the broken leg injuring it further, "I won't ask again!"

"We're dead if we tell you!" The blond cried out in agony.

Godric found his mind clouded and fuzzy, he'd been drinking the sacred blood that was for sure but he'd been glamoured as well. Luckily he had a progeny who had the capability of swimming through a glamoured mind, and finding the truth. "Nora, I need you to find the truth." He demanded with no further explanation. Nora approached and connected with the blond.

"He's not only on the Scared Blood; he's getting it straight from the source, an old vampire. One far older then you, Father. His name is, Russell Edgington." She looked up at Godric smiling a little feeling the proudness off of him toward her.

"Russell Edgington, an old vampire indeed, King of Mississippi if I am not mistaken. Why did he send you after Indigo?" Godric gave Nora a nod and she dug further.

"Russell is not working alone…he works with…Oh! Alistair." She looked up at Godric shocked, the Magister was supposed to have killed Alistair.

"What else." Godric growled out.

"Alistair wants to end you, but him and Russell plan to take over the Authority with you out of the way." She shot Eric a worried look, before looking up at her Maker again.

"And the Magister is working with Alistair as well, interesting." Godric murmured to himself. "Shall we send them a message?" Godric asked Tithorea.

"That would be most wise." She consented.

"Please removed Indigo," Godric asked of her as his fangs dropped, these wolves would pay.

"Come, my Daughter." She took Indigo by the hand and led her away.

Indigo had mostly been in shock over the whole situation. Wasn't Alistair supposed to be dead? He was working with others now? And what the hell was a Dryad?! Holding onto the Priestess hand she found herself being led to her tree.

"It has been a long time since you connected, child. Your tree suffers with you." Tithorea looked at Indigo, urging her to reach out to the tree.

"What's a Dryad?" Indigo asked her highly curious and confused.

"A Dryad is a Greek Tree Nymph. We are the Daughter's of the Oak." She said it like it was common.

"Am I a Dryad? Was my mother one?" She asked the woman, Indigo needed answers.

"Your mother was one of the Daughters yes, she had chosen to leave our way of life however for your father, but he died shortly before you were born. She stayed close in an attempt to raise you as a half Dryad," She spoke over the sounds of screams and ripping flesh as if it didn't faze her.

"So that's why I am the way I am." Indigo mumbled to herself, an idea struck her, "You just saved me, why didn't you save my mother?"

"I could not reach her in time, it happened so quickly. I was ashamed that had allowed such an atrocity to befall one of the Daughters." A great sadness over took her, "A monster had killed her, and her tree fell the same time she did. After that I attempted to find you, I wished to bring you into the Order but you were gone." She admitted, "I did however keep an eye on you, it pained me greatly that I could not protect you as I wished."

"Who killed my mother?" Indigo asked in a shaky voice.

"A monster, a man who had fallen under the spell of her beauty as so many men before had and when she denied him, he killed her." Tithorea put one arm around Indigo. "Her death has been avenged. Her murders body fed the animals of the forest." She told Indigo in a chilled voice.

Indigo lunged forward and held onto her tree, she felt the instant connection, the tree humming below her fingertips as the life flowed from one to the other. For the first time in seven years Indigo felt true peace. Falling to her knees in front of the tree she prayed, prayed for her mother to forgive her for not returning sooner, prayed for her tree to forgive her for the same thing, and prayed that Godric would be forever at her side.

**So what do you all think? Review and let me know! Next up, Godric and Indigo, Matty and his captors, and Russell will recieve a lovely message.**


	31. Chapter 31

**This isn't very long but I needed to at least give you guys this. Thanks for those still with me! **

_Some Place-_

"What part of we are on a deadline do you two not understand?" A tall bald vampire in a soldiers uniform shouted at the two Were's in front on him.

"We're doing our best." The female swore.

"Why don't you just go in there and glamour the answers out of him?" The male asked.

"We've been over this, vampire's glamour their human servants so that they won't be able to spill secrets if another vampire tried to glamour the answered out of them." The vampire explained slowly as if he was speaking to children.

"Um Andre?" Another Were male opened the steel door, half hiding behind it.

"What?" Andre snapped.

"We'' Tim and Carl haven't been seen or heard from since they last called and said they found that girl of Godric's alone in the woods." He whispered out.

"They were told to watch from a distance and nothing more! Russell demanded-"

"They said Alistair told them to get her and bring her to him." The messenger ducked out of the room as the vampire became thoroughly enraged.

"You can't even control your own pack? What kind of worthless piece of were-shit are you? You all belong to Russell, not Alistair!" The vampire screamed in Andre's face, fangs out, "You're going to call him now and tell him." He threw his phone at Andre.

"Hello," Russell drawled out.

"King Edgington," the wolf started, "Your Majesty-"

"What did you fuck up now?" Russell asked in a bored tone.

"Alistair had two of my boys go after Godric's bitch, and bring her to him. They found her alone in the woods…no one's heard from them since…" He trailed off if those two fuckers weren't dead they would be when they came back.

"I can't say I'm entirely surprised, Alistair is an impatient little shit," Russell sighed, why was he surrounded by amateurs? "Andre send out two of your least stupid men to find them and when they are returned, let Mr. Savvi deal with them." Russell hung up before Andre could respond.

"Jan go get Randal and Sydney to find those sons of bitches." He growled out.

"Sure." She hurried out of them room.

"Now, get back in there and make him talk." Mr. Savvi shoved Andre toward the door.

"Don't you fuckin' push me fanger!" Andre turned around and growled, eyes yellowed.

"Unless you want to die painfully after watching your entire pack gets ripped apart from stem to sternum, I suggest you be a good little doggie, and do what you're told." Mr. Savvi sneered at him, unafraid.

The Were stepped back into the room where Matty was being held grumbling about 'fucking fangers' and 'bald bastards'. Matty saw this as an opening and took a well aimed shot.

"Oh I get it now! You don't work _with_ vampires, you work _for_ them. You're their little pet." Matty looked at him with his good eye, the other was swollen shut at this point.

"I AM NOBODY'S PET!" The man screamed at him.

"Sure doesn't sound like it. Whoever is on the other side of that glass has been calling all shots. You know I thought Werewolves hated vampires, or at least had the dignity to avoid becoming vampires little lap dog." Matty continued pushing.

"Shut up!" Andre landed a few more solid hits.

"Ya know I take back what I said before, you don't hit like a bitch, that's insulting to bitches." Matty laughed like he was out of his mind and spit out a mouthful or two of blood.

"Enough! Tell me what I want to know and your death won't be so painful!" He growled out.

"I've been in places much worse than this for far longer, and by man that actually knew how to throw a punch and I never said a God damn word to them. What makes you think I'll say anything to you? I'm not afraid of pain, nor am I afraid of a painful death." Matty stared up at the man with the conviction of a man not to be tested.

"Well we'll just have to see then won't-" Andre paused as he heard a scream outside.

The Were had been leaning over Matty, one hand on each of his arms, when he was distracted. Big Mistake. Matty acted quickly, using all his might he head butted the Were, ignoring the resulting pain in his own head and stood up. They really should have zip tied his legs to the chair as well, idiots. Spinning around he knocked the man down using the metal chair legs. Getting back up on unsteady legs, the Were had been thoroughly surprised at the sudden attack, he was about to reach for Matty when Matty jumped up and threw himself backward, landing them both on the ground this time. Throwing his head back he caught the dazed Were in the face and heard the crack of skull against cement. The sound of the door being ripped off its hinges however had Matty scrambling to get back up.

"Matty? Are you alright?" Isabel stepped into the room; she wore an all black leather outfit.

"I've never been happier to see you in my entire life Izzy." Matty breathed out a sigh of relief as she picked him up with ease and freed him from the chair.

"Don't ever call me Izzy again." Isabel gave him a warning glare that had a hint of humor behind it, she grabbed the Were by the throat and tore off his head, managing to keep herself free of blood.

"Right," Matty stretched and rubbed his now pounding head. "Now can we get the hell out of here?"

"Come, this way." She led him out of the basement and out onto what turned out to be an old shipping yard.

"Took ya long enough, let's go." Stan was standing on the gravel with an unconscious man at his feet, the man was bald.

After a moment of arguing Matty reluctantly allowed Isabel to pick him up, so they could get to the car at vampire speed. Once at the black SUV Stan threw the bald man into the back and slammed the trunk, heading to the driver's seat. Isabel carefully helped Matty into the back seat, before gliding in beside him. The ride was silent and for that Matty was thankful, his head hurt like a bitch, and now that he had time to take stock of his injuries he was in quite a bit of pain. Isabel must have noticed this because without saying a word she bit her wrist and placed it in front of Matty's face. He looked at her questioningly, but she didn't look at him. Hesitantly Matty drank only a little of her blood, well aware of the side effects, and stopped the minute his pain reduced to a manageable level.

_Lorel Forest-_

When Indigo opened her eyes again, she found Tithorea standing above her a benevolent smile on her sun-kissed face. Indigo could sense Godric coming behind her, she turned to see him. He was shirtless, having used his white shirt to wipe himself clean of those disgusting men's blood. One hand still on her tree she reached out her other hand to him, beckoning him to join her. Godric was at her side in an instant, his icy blue eyes showing her the storm of emotions he was feeling at the moment. Anger for her leaving, relief that she was safe, and concern that she was hurt, he silently took her hand.

It was enchanting, one hand on her tree so full of life, humming under her touch, and holding Godric's hand in her other, cold and hard as stone. She had life in one hand and death in the other. While most had to chose, life or death, Indigo would have both.

"I sense another presence in the woods." Tithorea stated a faraway look in her eyes; stepping over to another tree she put a hand forward and walking into it.

"That is so freaking awesome." Indigo whispered to herself.

"Indy, I understand why you felt you needed to come here, alone, but I wish you would have waited for me to awaken. I would have stayed at the beginning of the trail but I would have been close enough to get to you within seconds." Godric stared at her with those stormy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am, really but it was just something I needed to do." She pulled her hand away from her tree and rested it on his cheek. "Besides I totally had everything under control before Tithorea even showed up." She gave a playful smile.

"I'm sure you did, however I am forever in her debt for protecting you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're not surprised by any of this are you?" Indigo looked at him curiously.

"No, in Gaul there were many stories about Dryads. I've never seen one before, they are reclusive creatures. I did however think you were possibly partly one. However it was Eric who was intrigued by your behavior in my absence and decided to look into your heritage. He told me once I returned and it confirmed my own suspicions." Godric's stormy eyes began to clear, turning back to their beautiful baby blue color.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned him.

"I wanted too but it wasn't the right time, and then other things came up." Godric gave her a pointed look.

"Yeah, about all of that, with all that's going on right now I think it would be best if I called Maggie and her place Taylor in another home. One far from here." Indigo stared at Godric avoiding his eyes.

"If that is what you wish." He answered neutrally, happy this bad influence was leaving.

"Taylor and I have a past filled with illegal activities, and run-ins with cops…When we first met she was my only friend, the only person who listened to me at all. To everyone else I was just another government check, and they didn't want to deal with me. For awhile I was happy again, but eventually…it was the anniversary of my mother's death and I had a nervous breakdown in the middle of my math class. I ran out of the room screaming my head off and I didn't stop until the cops came." Indigo shuddered at the memory. "That was when I first met Maggie; she came with the police, and got me to stop screaming. She said everything was alright, and I all said to her was 'do you think they finally heard me?' She didn't say anything just held me close and brought me to the Psyche Ward." Indigo spilled her guts, and instead of feeling shitty, she felt…free.

"Indigo," Godric put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, "I don't know why you kept this from me. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I love you and I always will, you're my soul mate. You know I've committed horrors and yet you love me…" He trailed off.

"That's the past. You're a completely different person. Godric I've never known any as amazing as you." Indigo pulled him in for a hug.

"Exactly, it's in the past, love." He gave her a look of deep understanding before pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"Two more werewolves have entered the forest." Tithorea reappeared next to them.

"We should leave." Eric spoke up. Had he and Nora been standing there the whole time? Indigo had to wonder.

"Go, I'll deal with them." Tithorea told getting ready to disappear.

"Wait! I have so many questions…" Indigo wasn't sure if she'd ever see the woman again.

"When I am done here, I shall come to you." Tithorea laid a motherly hand on Indigo's head, smoothing down her hair, before disappearing.

"Isabel and Stan retrieved Matty, along with another vampire." Nora stated checking her phone.

"Let's go home." Godric said, holding onto Indigo tightly, as he and his progeny took off into the night sky.

**So this next part will be longer, and hopefully I'll have it up by the weekend! Review, review!**


End file.
